He May Be Your Sidekick, but He's My Hero
by WittyApple
Summary: OCxDick Grayson Bad things seem to attract to Candace, but when she befriends Dick and his unknown alter ego, Robin; things start to look better.
1. First Encounter

It started out with any other night, tonight specifically because none of the past really matters too much to begin there.

"Out!"

"But Father-!"

"I _ssaid_out!" my father slurred, letting go of my hair once I was outside of our house.

After my father slammed the door in my face, I stood there for a moment. You can say that I was immune to this.

I took in the rugged and dented old door, it had been through a lot. It was there when my parents first moved in it was there to keep in whatever amount of warmth we could muster through ever winter. Or blocking pelting from creeping in.

_...Or the last thing my mother touched before leaving our dank dark home._

I was used to this, that memorial door slamming in my face. My fathers work was tough and physical, and it paid incredibly little. Just enough for food on the table. We have tough holding on, but I've become immune to my lifestyle.

Because his work stressed him, he drinks his problems away. Every so often he'll accuse me of one of his greatest problems: my mothers leave.

_"Everything was perfect until you sent your mother away from me. You are selfish and don't deserve what you have"_He would say.

Sighing I turned around, walking on the empty, garbaged streets. We lived in the most ruthless part of Gotham City, and that was saying something.

We lived where houses were rare and three or four floor apartments towered over you. They all looked the same, gloomy, windows shattered or boarded up and graffitied.

All the kids that lived here could fend themselves since rapers and criminals and drug dealers roamed these streets 24/7. So at least I could pack a decent enough punch.

I kicked a can ahead and mumbled something I didn't even understand. The can gave that tin ring as it rolled to a stop before it entered a darkened ally a block away.

I had thought multiple times of leaving, I had been granted by my father so many times to leave since he always pushed me out of the house. I'm mature enough to know that if I did run for it, child services would come and neither my father or I would be happy.

He would be left alone, and I would become an _orphan_...

I quickly looked up when in the corner of my eye, I saw something shuffle up ahead.

Telling myselfit was most likely drug dealers, I continuing on with my walk. I would head back in an hour or so when my father passed out, but for now I would enjoy the 'peaceful' darkened streets which were only lit up by every so other working street light.

Though, the only true light for the dark streets was the brightest full moon.

In my opinion, it was the biggest beauty we had in the city, maybe the only thing keeping me from moving to some place else, Happy Harbor for instance.

More shuffling. I slowed my pace, curious of what it was. I looked down the dark ally, making sure to not touch the tin can so I would have complete silence.

Then I felt something round and cold on my skull. Prickles went up my spine as I came to realize what in was.

"Perfect." I heard through a low and rough growl.

A hand gripped my arm, tugging me toward the ally.  
I couldn't get a look at my kidnapper, he was standing behind me. But I could tell he was large, maybe not fit but big.

I wasn't going to scream, that would get my head blown.  
I wasn't going to fight back, because I knew I couldn't stand a chance against this guy.  
I was just going to follow orders like a good girl...

"Look what I've found, was wandering the street like she just waiting to be picked up."

"I'm not a penny whore" I mumbled, my eyes widened as I realized I had spoken out loud.

"A mouth on 'er too. Just perfect." The large man behind me cackled. It was a phlegm filled laugh, rusty on the edges from years of smoking.

Another voice came flowing through the darkness. I glared at the shadow, "Bet she's never been useful for anything before. Well, my dear, you are the trophy of all this. You are perfect."

This voice was different, instead of a smoking drunkard voice, it was a calm collected one. I was beginning to waver on my thoughts of these thugs being amateur.

"The cherry on the top!" The gunman laughed at himself, the barrel of his gun bumping at the back of my head with every shake his body made.

"A little calm for all this, don't you think?" said the shadowed figure in front of me, coming closer. They smelled of sweat and pine ash. No scent of cigarettes or alcohol, it was as if his plan had no time for dilly-dally. Like he was waiting for this day for his whole life.

"Tell me Penny, why are you so calm?"

"Haha Penny, good name, since it's short for penny whore and stuff" the gunman cackled stupidly.

I wouldn't tell the figure in front of me the real reason, so I simply stated with my chin up "Batman will save me" and placed my gaze back to the dust, dirt and rubble side of the ally.

The real reason was because this has happened to me before, twice. Once was for money, which was unlucky for them, since I had very little on me. They let me go, a the barrel of the gun facing me as they backed away, taking off to raid another lonely person.

The second... was a drunkard, whom I recognized as a neighbor. Therefore I can't blame him for the booze.

The figure and the gunman both laughed at my confident reply. I wouldn't be surprised if their joy filled cries didn't wake the dead. Maybe Batman didn't even need his signal, he'd just hear their laughter and come because it was a sure sign of psychopath.

The dark figure than slapped me, my head snapping to the other side. I could feel my cheek begin to throb.

"You're a funny whore. See we want Batman to come, so go right ahead and scream for him. Go ahead." the figure said.

I still couldn't get a good look at him, like he was unsure if his plan would work. And if his plan didn't work, he didn't want to be on the odds of getting arrested. He was smart enough to stay in the shadowed side of the ally.

I heard the click of the revolver and the prickles up my spine once again.

"Maybe I'll just sit back and watch your plan fold out?"

The figure chuckled, "Funny and smart, too bad."

I then saw black as something bashed against my head.

"You baboon! You weren't supposed to knock her out! She has to be awake for this to work"

I opened my lids to see double, then when things leveled out I saw two men, both bandanas over their face. The man, whom I'm guessing was the one originally hiding in the shadows wore a red bandana which I knew meant leader.

"Sorry" the other mumbled, a revolver pointed at my feet.

The large gunman wore a blue bandana, which I couldn't get an understanding on. What kind if thug wears blue? Light blue at that.

I pulled my legs to my chest, curling my arms around my legs.

The leader looked back at me, I could tell he was smiling.

"Can you scream?"

"...Why?" I ask slowly.

His brows furrowed, apparently confused of what I had said. He must not be used to his victims replying or questioning his motives.

He slapped me, "Scream!"

"I'm sorry but I can't scream for no reason!" I snapped back.

That's when I realized I was sitting against a new building. The sky was lighting up, though still a gloomy grey. I was beginning to wonder how long I had been out?

"What are you afraid of?" he said harshly. I looked back up to him, what did that line remind me of... or maybe of whom?

I bit my lip. Heights, definitely clowns and... the other, it was just too pathetic. I was incredibly ashamed of my fears, there are plenty of realistic things to fear but mine were simple psychological faults.

I reply boldly, "Nothing."

"Fine then, I just hope you're a good actress, or I'll just kill you and go take another whore" he waved to the gunman.

The large gunman came over and picked me up, hoisting me over his fat shoulder, after stabilizing myself I looked back to the other man, his red bandana shown a crimson red from the brick walls of the buildings on either side of him.

"So now where are we going?" I asked as casual as I could, trying not to show any nervousness or terror.

"We're going to put on a show for Gotham, see how spectacular this Batman wants to be in daylight." said he pausing, opening a door and us following behind.

"Bats don't come out in the day" he continued, pressing the elevator button.

We went up and up and up in dead silence. There wasn't even a sound informing what level we were reaching. So it was an obvious time that the elevator music should sound.

_How many floors were there?_Judging by how the thug was moving uncomfortably from my weight and the length of silence and the estimated speed of the elevator-most elevators take a decent amount of time between floors-we were around the 10th floor.

When we stopped, I was sat down and then blindfolded. The blindfold smelled like the gunman, cigarettes and alcohol.

"That should add to the excitement on your side, Penny" The gunman said huskily, out of breath from the extra weight he was just carrying.

Then suddenly I felt something being strapped to my chest, tightly like it were a corset. It began to get tighter and warm.

"What's that?" I blurted, feeling like the air was being pushed out of me.

"Questions? Why should I tell you the answers?"

"I'm blindfolded, you could just lie. Or since I'm probably going to die anyway, I may as well know." I replied, spilling out words.

Bluntly, the man said "A bomb"

_Oh_. Sounds like fun. Death by explosion it shall be. Guts and blood and bone for everyone!

Then I felt lifted, but not by the hands and shoulders, but from the back. As if Rope.

"Now what's happening?"

"If I'm going to tell you, why did I even put a blindfold on you?" he says back calmly.

"I'll stop asking if, when everything is set into place, you take off my blindfold."

"Deal, but you're taking it off. I won't be able to reach you."

And _what_ did he mean by _that_?

Then I felt my hair being blown in every direction. We're we on top of the building?

"O-Okay, just tell me when I... When I can" I stuttered, hoping that the top of the building wasn't what I would see.

The air tasted of must and gasoline, I then knew I was somewhere on the roof. I began to get fidgety, heights being one of my top fears was not healthy for me.

I then had an idea of what their plan was. It was a two-way death. I could either fall to my death, or be blown up. If Batman was to arrive, he'd either have to come and take the bomb off, or he'd have to catch me. Either way revealing Batman himself.

I mean, very few have seen _The_Batman, so was this an act of just seeing if the Bat was real? That seemed too unnecessary, especially for abducting someone and dangling them off a building... way to much work for a simple hypothesis.

"Batman, where are you? You wouldn't want and innocent girl to die, showing all of Gotham that you truly only do this for fame and money." the man spoke in a sing-song voice.

Oh, so in a way the thug wanted to show that Batman wasn't a hero and was only a greedy man in disguise? That's idiotic. You don't need to share your idea like that to the world.

"Penny, this is where you come in. Be a good whore and act for all your people." the gunman yelled over the sound of the rushing wind, cars and people.

"What do you want me to do? Dance?" I asked sarcastically.

I heard a gunshot and froze, I suddenly heard cries over the wind.

I shakily took off the blindfold, incredibly nervous about what I would see. I knew I would see streets and dots that were people, crowding. But the feeling that would come with it, I knew I was not prepared for.

The scream that had stuck in my throat for a split second now erupted around me. My falsetto wavering. The city bobbed back and forth slowly. My head began to spin and I struggled helplessly. The world around me bending and I felt as if I was already falling, heading straight into hard deathly concrete.

"This crying girl needs your help. Or are you just too good for others and would rather stay hidden, laughing at us and our want for attention?" the man continued.

This thug was making no sense. Batman doesn't do it for money, and I'm almost positive he wouldn't do it for fame.

I looked around, helplessly, trying to find a way out of this, all I could see was a speaker on the bar attaching the rope that held me. Only one rope, great.

Behind me on the roof several feet away, was the gunman, only he held a machine gun. His face still masked with the blue bandana.

"Your silence means yes to me. Which silence breaker sounds better to you? Screams and a red splatter or a large explosion? Tick tick Batty, I`m waiting for your preference."

I swallowed nervously. I had never truly seen Batman. So how did I know he was real, let alone his sidekick Robin.

I felt myself move, looking up I could see the rope slide. My eyes grew and I began to shake more vigorously. I closed my eyes and screamed as I dropped several feet. I bobbed as the robe stopped, it vibrating at the sudden motion.

"Yes, hear the girl scream? Maybe not. C'mon girl, scream louder for your savior!"

It dropped a foot, making me yelp, I tried to find a zipper or a clasp, attaching me to the bomb, or the rope. Nothing.

"P-Please! Somebody!" I absently screamed.

"My patience has gone, this girls hearts gonna be-" suddenly he cut off and I began to fall, this time no stop.

I screamed, tears now in my eyes. I flailed my arms around, uselessly. I couldn't quite calculate what was happening.

"Robin! The girl!" I heard someone scream through the rushing wind.

The corners of my vision blackened as the ground grew close. But it stopped as something grabbed me.

A blur of red and black and yellow.

I wrapped my arms tightly around their neck, pushing my face into their chest.

A loud bang erupted as the gunman began shooting. I didn't know at whom or what. Had Batman really come? Was it only my imagination that I was being saved?

When we stopped moving I felt ground underneath my feet, yet I didn't let go. I was still in shock, and holding onto something secure comforted me.

"Hey, it's okay, you're fine. Nothing's going to happen now, you're safe." his words soothed me.

I looked up to see Robin, Batman's great sidekick.  
Some people called him Boy Wonder.

Baby blues behind a black mask that matched his coal hair. His arms still around my stiff figure.

I then realized that my breathing was uneven and my heart was pounding hard against my chest, as well as his.

"But.. I... The-" I couldn't get my words straight as I choked on sobs and air.

"What is it?" he asked, kneeling beside me as he set me down on the ground. I couldn't hold myself up.

"_B-Bomb_" I stuttered. I pointed at my chest and Robin's eyes widened.

"Oh..." he looked back up to my eyes from the bomb vest. He put his hands to his earpiece,"Batman!"

Looking back at me, tears filled my eyes to see his facial expression turn into worry, "Don't worry, we can get through this. You- hey, don't close your eyes. You need to stay awake!"

I began to get dizzy, the world spinning once again and I began to get incredibly warm, I was ready to pass out. I closed my eyes for comfort. His kind voice made me more relaxed than keeping me awake.

Though when the sound of bullets being shot was heard again, I woke up instantly with a jolt. My grip that I had on Robin's arms tightened, more than which they were.

"This can _not _be happening. I have a bomb on me, I won't be able to get through this! Someone's going to get shot and will die and-"

"Hey!"said Robin, snapping me out of my fear rant, "C'mon, I'll take you somewhere else, you're fine."

He pulled me up, since my legs still weren't working properly. He was about to jump when I froze, not letting him pick me up.

We were on the top of a building a couple blocks away from where the action was taking place.

"I'm not moving! If we jump off, we're going to die. You can't just rebel against the force of gravity!"

"Look, we need to go _now_. Here, I'll carry you the entire way" he grabbed my hand, pulling me over to him once again.

I was close to him when I heard his ear piece go off.  
"Where's the girl?"  
"With me" Robin replied softly.  
-"Is she okay?"  
-"In a way. They strapped a bomb to her chest, it's not coming off."  
-"Take her to the cave immediately!"  
-"Got it!"

Robin wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my face in the crook of his neck, knowing what was coming I couldn`t look.

When we jumped, I let a cry escape my lips. I hated that feeling that comes, your stomach and every other part in your body rising but your skin keeping them inside.

We made our way to a bike, I could barely make out what was going on and where we were going. Between the speed, the wind and the tears in my eyes.

I kept my eyes closed, even though Robin kept prodding me to stay awake. I felt one of his arms around my waist.

Once we stopped, it was dark.  
"Where are we?" I mumbled as he helped me off the bike.

"The bat cave" Robin said bluntly.

Rarely, I knew that anybody got to see the cave but my dizziness didn`t give me much as a choice but to look at the still ground.

"Go sit over there, I need to go get something. I'll be right back" The young man said, rushing off in a direction.

I sat, flinching at every tick that came from my chest. I was so scared that I was having trouble figuring out which tick was from the bomb, or from my heart.

I heard something, assuming it was Robin I was shocked to see the one and only Batman.

My eyes widened, I didn't speak. He was tall and bulk, but was swift and quiet. Intimidating yet peaceful. His black body suit made it hard for me to identify what was suit and what was shadow.

He came over to me, almost gliding. Then he held out a hand to stop me from standing up. He kneeled in front of me, his voice low and rough.

"Be as still as possible. The less you move, the less it will hurt."

I nodded and closed my eyes, waiting for the results.

I heard Robin come over, so frightened I grabbed his hand for comfort, I could feel is muscles tighten in surprise but he didn't try to escape my hold.

Batman began working on my chest, suddenly the ticking seemed to get louder and a loud high-pitched beep was heard.  
I opened one eye to see him still there, a piece of machinery I didn't recognize in his hands.

Then sparks flew, one hitting my side and my arms, I ground my teeth in pain. The shock was cool then had an electrifying heat. Several more beeps were heard and the ticking stopped. Though it echoed in the silence.

I looked back up at Batman, his figure seemed to relax, and I let go of my breath that I didn't know I was holding in.

"Th-" my manners caught in my throat as I felt myself grow dizzy, my visioned darkened and the room grew hotter. Then Darkness.

...

My eyes fluttering when I opened them, things were bright and double. I groaned, putting a hand on my forehead. Thoughts and memories flooded back to my head, was what I was remembering actually happen?

I chuckled, squinting as I looked at my hands. Of course not, nothing extreme like that happened to me. Especially with Batman.

But I don't remember going back home. Or leaving the light on.

My eyes cleared and I sat up. I couldn't remember where I was, I didn't recognize this room. It was almost a cube, the table-like bed I was resting upon in the center of the room. Two doors.

"H-Hello?" I said quietly, yet it still seemed to echo.

I turned to see an elder man. He smiled when he noticed I was looking at him. He was thin and well dressed, his hair thinned and grey but his smile pure and young.

"Hello, dear. You fell unconscious from the shock. I'll be escorting you to your home now that you've awaken."

"No." I blurted, quite shocked at my rudeness, "Sorry, what? What exactly happened?" I say, standing up. When I got close enough to the man he began to explain.

"You had been capture and used as bait to get Batman to come. A bomb had been attached to your chest, Robin brought you to the cave to deactivate the bomb. Here, you fell unconscious."

"So where exactly is here? Am I still at the Batcave?"

The man nodded, opening one of the doors from this small room.

"We discussed things and I am to escort you home. Where exactly do you live?"

I parted my lips, about to give the address with ease when the thought of returning home didn't feel like a good idea. Matter of fact home wasn't what I wanted. Knowing that once I arrived, I'd be punished for not coming back home. I'd be receiving a few bruises.

"I don't really feel comfortable telling you that. I'll just walk home."

"Pardon Miss. But I was strictly ordered to. And was directed not to let you go on your own." I gave the man a look.

This man was ordered, by Batman. The man who saved my life.

"Could I speak to Batman?"

"Sorry Miss, but I don't think-"

"No, I can walk home on my own. But I'd like to thank him for saving my life"

"I-" knowing he was going to protest, I passed him through the door, beginning my search for Batman myself.

"Miss, where do you think you're going?"

"Whichever I find first. A way out, or Batman"

I suddenly came to face a door. Through it was dimly lit, I went anyway. I could hear the elder man still behind me.

I then found an area with monitors and a desk, a chair set in front. Down the hall were multiples of glass cases, inside we're different suits. Though on ease suit held the same bat emblem that Gotham City knew too well.

On the screens were of streets of Gotham City. My eyes widened.

"What is she doing here?" I heard a voice bark to my left.

Out of the darkness was Batman. He seemed taller and more aggressive than I last remember him.

"She wouldn't listen, I tried to-"

I interrupted the man, "I wanted to thank you. That, and I was trying to find a way out."

"I told him to escort you home. Not do the opposite." he replied.

I crossed my arms carefully, "I can get back fine on my own."

"You passed out from shock and stress, what`s to say it wouldn't happen again?" a younger voice came, and from behind Batman, came Robin.

"I'll be honest with you and truthfully say, I just don't want to go home."

"That's an interesting excuse..." Robin mumbled,

Batman looking at his protégé, than back to me.

I whispered out my thoughts uncontrollably, "You don't know the lifestyle I live in."

Robin looked up at me, curiously, apparently hearing me.

"We can arrange you a foster home" The elderly man added. I looked at him shocked, shaking my head vigorously.

"No. I'll just..." I drifted off. I sighed, not knowing what to do.

"Just take me home." I said in defeat.

"This way Madame." the man nodded, guiding me toward a door.

I looked back to see Batman and Robin still standing there.

I then remembered I only thanked Batman, who only disarmed the bomb, Robin was the one who rescued me.

I ran back and wrapped my arms around him, my face in the crook of his neck, taking in his scent.

"Thank you" I mumbled softly, I felt him put his arms lightly around my torso, "You don't know how much I owe you now"

I looked up, kissed his warm cheek and ran back towards the door the man had gone through. Not bothering to look back or my collected figure would diminish.

* * *

When the black BMW stopped in front of my house I thanked the man and apologized for my behavior before.

He shrugged it off. I watched him drive off, knowing I wouldn't never see the kind-hearted man again.

Walking back towards the door I knew, I should have asked him how he got a job as Batman's assistant.

I opened the door to my home, nervous of what would come. The house still was the same, rubbish everywhere, scent of cigarettes and alcohol wafting through the air.

"Where were you?" I heard my father in the living room. Swallowing my pride, I entered the room quietly.

"Um...Well-"

He got up from his chair, looking me right in the eye. Even though I was nervous, I knew he would hit me for bad eye contact if I looked away. My father was largely built and controlling, when he towered over me like he did now, it made me feel like my mother had been in the same situation before as I.

He grabbed my arm tightly and slapped me, "I was worried!" Shocked at his words, though the sting still seeped through.

"I don't think I could live with both you and your mother leaving." I gulped and nodded slowly, his clench on my arm loosening.

"Go to your room."

Speechless I nodded and went into my room, throwing on some shorts and my dads big shirt. I rubbed my cheek softly, it stung but it was better than being kicked in the gut.

Suddenly I heard my father call for me.

"So... what is it?" I asked quietly, nervous that if I spoke to loud it might change his earlier actions.

"Go to the corner store. I need smokes"

When I returned home, my father was in his room, once I gave them to him I went back to my room.

My room was tiny, yet I didn't have much so it wasn't crowded. My box spring on the wood floor, the mattress sloppily overtop of it, on it was my pillow and a blanket. We couldn't pay for the water bill if it got to high, so we didn't use sheets. I had a tiny four-drawer dresser, just large enough for all my clothes. A small closet for anything else I had. Though I had this amazing window. The windowsill was large enough for me to sit on and without the screen I could crawl through and sit on the roof. This time of year I can see the moon through it.

Turning off the light I went to sit on the windowsill. The milky white light shone through, illuminating every thing to a soft white glow. I began to think about what I'd do with my life. As for now, school and making sure my father and I stay alive.

_**My first story on FanFiction. I feel I should`ve started it differently but oh well. This story consists between Robin/Dick with Batman and with Young Justice. ~WittyApple**_


	2. Just Getting Started

**Gotham Academy:**  
**September 23, 06:45 EDT**

I was late for school the next day, the chain on my bike had fallen off again, so I ran. Stupid school was a dozen blocks away.

Once I arrived, I put my hair up in a messy bun, opposite to my clean uniform of blue, red and black. Today was surprisingly sunny, so instead of the jacket I wore the sweater vest.

I met up with my friend Jaime. He used to live in my part of the city, but lucky for him his mother got a good job offer that finally paid decent and moved.

He was the only one that could relate to me in this school, since Gotham Academy was a prestigious private school.

I could only go here because of my mother. Before she left, she used to be a teacher here, giving me the free to go to this school.

Jaime teased as he came over, "Man, Candy, it looks like one of the kids hit you with their soccer ball on your way here."  
My face was still flushed from my kidnappers slapping from the other night.

I laughed, "I'm sure, now what did I miss in Tech. Ed?"

Technology Education, which I was failing. Only because the biggest gadget I had at home was a 10" box TV, bunny ears and all. I didn't have a cellphone, let alone a home phone, and obviously no computer.

The weird thing is though is that when some piece of technology is placed in my hands, my hands seem to know what they're doing when my mind does not but afterwards my mind seems to remember. So I can instantly do what is needed without knowing how the entire time.

But because I had no technology, street smarts is what I use most, and that sure counts as something in Gotham.

"Some pansy made a device that could actually-"

"No I mean something _you_learnt"

"Oh, we learnt nothing." I glared at him, what's his deal?

"Jaime, you know... you know I already know half of what we learn." I mumbled to him.

He gave me an apologetic look, "Sorry Candy, but we have an at home assignment that can only be done on a computer."

I looked away frustrated, "Whatever, all I'd need is the right technology and I'd master this class, not the opposite. I'll see you at lunch"

I walked into Advanced Math, and took a seat. I loved math, not because I was entirely the best at it, but because of the problem solving.

Our teacher today was being nice. She had taken our ranks and skills from the earlier years and paired us.

She began to name the pairs, "Brianna and Tristan. Charley and Josh. Richard and Candace"

When my name was said I looked up and looked around for "Richard". I never really socialized in classes, so I had no clue who this kid was.

I finally spotted a boy with smooth black hair and from what I could see through his uniform, a fit build. His jet black hair was held straight back no loose hair found. His blue eyes vibrant from the dark locks and his pale skin. By his body language and type, he was definitely interacted in athleticism more than your normal football jock.

Man, how did I rank with a _prep_ like _jock_?

I walked over shyly, my books in my arms. He looked back at me, looking almost awkward and shocked when he saw me.

"Er, Hi. Candace Way." I sit down awkwardly.

_I'm really bad at introductions_.

"It's okay, I'm no better" The boy in front of me said, chuckling. I looked down embarrassed that I had said my thoughts out loud.

"Richard Grayson, but everyone calls me Dick." he put out his hand. Placing my books on the desk, I took it. His hands were thin but strong, callused in the right places and they were larger than mine. Large enough that his thumb reached my wrist bone, indicating he was good with handling equipment. For the reason of what, I had no clue.

Wait a minutes, I had heard that name before.  
Dick Grayson,  
2011 Gotham Academy Mathlete Honoree.

And now that I think about it, isn't that the name of the son of the multimillionaire Bruce Wayne.

Oh my gosh, I ranked to a genius rich kid. And I had called him a preppy jock before. Ha.

"You okay?" he asked. I then realized I was staring at him while deep in my thoughts.

"Oh, ya, just thinking..."

"About what?" he prodded. I glanced at him while taking out my math sheets.

"Nothing important, really"

"Well if you were thinking pretty hard about it, it must be"

Why does he want to know in the first place? And I didn't want to insult him since I just met him.

"Well... I'm just surprised I'm ranked so high. I didn't think I was that good at mathematics."

He nodded, looking at his work as well. Did I do something wrong?

"Should we begin?" I asked, taking a page with multiple equations.

Our teacher had paired us so that we would challenge our partner with the equations we made up. And whoever could stump their partner, won.

"Sure, I guess. Do you know how many days this pairing thing will go on for?" he asked looking back at me. It almost sounded as if he was sick of me already and couldn't wait to leave. I tried to hide my hurt.

"Because, maybe, I'll finally have some competition" he added.

I smiled shyly, looking down at my sheet. Hoping it was good enough for the Mathlete Honoree. I passed him my sheet, and his mine.

Studying it, I noticed he had good handwriting for most boys.

Now to the question, I though physically shaking my head.

"Finding it too difficult?" I looked up at Dick, he wore a triumphant smirk on his lips.

What was I going to say? No I was admiring your handwriting that I didn't get enough time to look at your equation. No way.

"No I just am glad for a challenge myself" my smile wavering.

Why couldn't you be a better liar, Candace!

He cocked a brow and I quickly looked away. Finally looking at his work, it was an algebraic question. Perfect, I was amazing with algebra.

It read, "_Which line given by its equation below contains the points (1, -1) and (3, 5)? _

_A. -2y -6x = 0_  
_B. 2y = 6x - 8_  
_C. y = 3x + 4_  
_D. y = -3x + 4_"

What I also realized, just by his equation I knew he was kind, since he gave me a multiple choice question, giving me a better chance of getting the answer right. Also that he wasn't forward, he kept things to himself.

You could say I was more observant on certain things than others.

I looked up to see Dick looking at me, suppressing a blush I handed him the sheet.

He looked at it and his eyes widened, not saying anything.

interrupting his thoughts I mumbled, "Um... could I have my sheet back? Unless you aren't finished."

"Oh! Ah ya I am" he laughed nervously, handing me mine.

Looking at it, I had seen he answered it with ease. Just like mine with his.

Looking back up at him I smiled, "I think we both need to step up our math skills."

He chuckled, agreeing with a smile.

"Alright, before you leave please put your sheet on my desk. Class dismissed." The teacher blurted out loudly or the class.

I went back to my desk, gathered my things and put my sheet on the teacher's desk.

I turned to the door, only to see Dick there waiting for me. He grinned when he saw I noticed him.

"What classes do you have next?" he asked as we both walked out of class, I tried to remember with difficulty since most my thoughts were of why he had bothered waiting on me.

"Phys. Ed., then lunch, then science" His eyebrows raised.

"Me too." Huh, weird. How come I've never seen him before?

"How come I've never seen you before?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No idea..." I mumbled.

It's like he just popped up. I wasn't yet sure if that was a good thing but I was sure hoping so.

On Wednesday's, Jaime wasn't in any of my classes, Dick was now in two that I knew of. Three if you counted lunch.

"What else do you have today?"

He smirked, "Let's just say I'm advanced in everything."

My eyes widened, then I grinned, "Does that mean you do Tech Ed as well?"

"Yep, I love technology, just as much as mathematics"

"Oh." he stumped me. He laughed as if he knew what I was getting at.

We parted, both going to our lockers. Grabbing my gym bag. I love Phys Ed. It's the only place I can get my exercise and not have a gun pointed at my face.

I went straight to the change room. Changed into some yoga shorts and a big yellow t-shirt.

When I exited I almost ran into him.

"Oh, hi Dick. Do you know what we're doing today?" I asked.

"I think flag football." He said happily. Obviously someone's a fan. Unlike me. I'd rather dodgeball and be constantly hit out.

"Great" I mumbled.

"Don't like that game?" he asked.

"I would, if I wasn't hit in the head with the football every game"

He smirked and I glared playfully back at him.

When the teacher came out he seemed to already have the teams chosen. Dick and I ended up being on opposite teams.

We began by the high-pitched sound of the whistle and I rushed over to block a kid from the opposite team, who was open for the ball. A girl on my team, completely oblivious to what was going on, ended up catching the ball, on our goal line. Making us win the first point.

I did a little victory hip dance and Dick laughed at me from across the gym, I stuck my tongue out at him.

We set up again, starting. The ball was thrown over to my direction, I ran over to catch it but was stunned to see someone ran in front of me and caught it.

They then began running to the opposite end of our gymnasium, the bleachers behind them a blur. I watched as he dodged every single hand, and made it safely to the side.

I stared wide-eyed at Dick Grayson.

"Be whelmed" He said smirking,

"I am" I mumbled unconsciously.

Our last round, the other team up by one point.

Dick started with the ball, the whistle blew and we all scattered. He threw the ball and his teammate caught it, but my teammate was close behind him.

The opposite team threw it quickly, not really paying attention to where he threw it, and before I could move. I found myself on the ground, my cheek stinging and my vision blackening on the edges.

"Games over! Go clean up and then class dismissed!" Our gym teacher said, completely ignoring me. He seemed to be used to my painful finale of the game.

I closed my eyes and groaned as I knew a bruise would show since that's what happened every time.

I heard someone come over, "Are you okay?" Dick's voiced rang out, I felt his presence kneel beside me.

I looked at him, he pulled my hand away from my stinging, red blazing cheek. "You're okay, it'll be fine"

Wait... that voice. Where have I heard it before.  
Maybe this morning, you dork.

I looked at him warily. And I felt he was giving me the same look. Though my look I felt had a totally different meaning than his.

I was beginning to ponder... but I didn't really want to believe my small conclusion. So throwing it out the window, I spoke up.

"I should probably go change..." I mumbled, getting up and rushing to the girls change room's.

I met up with Jaime next to the busy cafeteria doors, we never stay at academy, we usually walk around the city.

"So did you hear?" He paused, letting suspense grow.

"Hear what? That I got hit in the face again with a football? Yea, my bruise that'll show up tomorrow will tell you all about it" He laughs at me, his shoulder bumping gently into mine.

"No about the break in at the Gotham University."

My eyes widened, now completely intrigued, "No. When was this?"

"Actually about an hour ago. It was on the news on the tv in the office. Apparently The Riddler has some kids hostage, nobody knows why though."

I looked down sadly, the poor people.

Jaime decided to skip the rest of the day, so it was just me. I didn`t mind, I was just thankful I got this type of education. I don`t think I`d be able to stay in a private school, knowing me and my lifestyle I`d start a fight without realizing.

When I entered Science class I just doodled on my page while my teacher was only explaining the new books we had received that should`ve been sent to Gotham University if it hadn't been abducted by The Riddler.  
When the bell finally rang, I then realized that Dick wasn't in class, my mood dropped a bit. Now thinking about it, I must have been excited about what would happen if he had been there.

"Must have ditched too" I mumbled to myself, beginning my long walk back home, not thinking anything of his absence.

_**This chapter was just to set the ground for the story, it will get more interesting quite soon c: ~ WittyApple**_


	3. Coincedence?

**A** week had passed and I had gotten really close to Dick. We began spending all hours at school as well as after school.

Dick and I had 1 class together Monday.

3 on Tuesday.

3 on Wednesday.

1 Thursday and 2 on Friday.

I must have been either blind or constantly daydreaming to not have noticed this guy.

He introduced me to his friend Barbara, she was really kind and I knew by the way she acted that she had matured in their friendship more than he.

Dick and I have a blast in Tech. Ed. He lends me so much technology, I don't know how to repay him. It was funny though, how he reacted once when I thanked him.

_"You don't know how much I owe you now_" I had said smiling at him, but my visage turned into concern.

Dick's face had gone slightly in shock when he had looked at me, like he remembered something almost traumatic from the past.

_"...you okay, Dick?"_ I asked.

_"Oh, Oh yeah right just thought of someone"_ I cocked an eyebrow. A sly smile appearing on my face,

_"A girl?"_ his cheeks tinted pink and I giggled.

_"Does Dick have a crush?"_ I nudged jokingly. He just shook his head, a smirk slowly growing on his lips.

I had just laughed it off, but the look on his face from my words still lingers in my mind...

But to make him freeze up like that. The last person I told I owed them was Robin... again my conclusion coming up. But of course Dick _couldn't_ be Robin, I must be overlooking things like I usually do.

* * *

**Gotham Academy:**

**September 29, 06:00 EDT**

Two other schools were robbed in Gotham. Batman getting the kids out safely but never bringing The Riddler to justice.

Which made me think about Robin. I hadn't seen him since I was taken captive that night.

They didn't mention him at the school break-ins on the news. But I know he's helped, at least behind the scenes.

The weekend was soon to come and I had hope, this past week had been tiresome. Slowly I walked into English Literature, my mood darkening when I saw the scowl on my teachers face.

We had a grumpy emotionless teacher this year, so because it was "_ necessary for our generation_" we had assigned seats.

Lucky for me, I was next to Dick. I guess English Lit. was my way of repaying him in school. He was good in Tech. Ed., taught me what he knew and lent me technology. Me, I was good in English Liturature.

My head rose to the door when I saw the jet black hair. He had come in late, he looked incredibly beat. I gave him weary eyes.

"Hey."

"Hey, get no sleep?"

He nodded tiredly, resting his head on his arms. The white desk making his uniform brighten to a navy blue.

As he closed his eyes, I noticed how without his blue eyes his complexion was quite black and white.

Coal black hair, light skin.

Only when he blinked did I realize he had his eyes open and was looking at me, I blushed in embarrassment as he smirked.

We both jumped when a paper slammed on our table, the teacher staring us down angrily.

"Your last week assignment, a complete disaster and you will rewrite it. Bring it in by tomorrow" he then stopped to glare at us.

"Disaster," Dick began, smartly "_Dis_ means to cancel something out, so would that mean that saying disaster is a way of meaning a good thing and aster is a way of meaning bad?"

I leaned over to him, whispering "Dick, _aster_ isn't a word. Don't test your neologisms in English literature."

When he didn't reply I turned to reassure the teacher,"We'll get it done" the teacher just glared at Dick then turned around to criticize another student.

We both let out our breath. When we looked at each other I could only laugh, he cocked his head, "What?"

"Where did you get the thought of the word "aster"? Especially testing it in front of our English teacher?"

He only grinned at me and I smiled, my laugh diminishing. I got up towards the door to go throw our failed assignment in the trash.

Suddenly two loud bangs echoed loudly down the halls, shaking the grounds and walls. Screams were heard down the hall, even with our class door closed.

"It's... It's happening to our school! We're being broken into!"

"We're gonna die!" another girl screamed. The volume growing immensely in the room.

I looked at Dick for reassurance, but I couldn't find eye contact since he just stared at the table with a visage of concentration.

"We gotta stay calm-" then the door flew open, banging against the wall, taking me off guard I stumbled away from the door.

"Alright no one say a word! No one move!" Yelled a thug that was so big he could barely fit through the door. He wore a black fuzzy ski mask, telling me he had been hired under short time or under poor employment.

The thug looked around and pointed the gun at me, "How about... you. Which school is this!"

I stared at him, mouth open wide. Why did he just ask that? Clearly you should know the name of the school you're taking.

He cocked his gun and I blurted out, "Gotham Academy!"

The thug grinned under his mask, "Show me the new lab text books and formulas! **Now**!"

I began to stutter, "Th-thats strictly o-only for teach- ah!" he yanked on my hair, pulling me along, "Show me!" shoving me out the door.

"Candace!" I heard Dick yell before I fully left the classroom. I looked back and saw another thug take our place, he held a machine gun and muffled yells were heard.

Back to myself I tried to keep myself under control. A week ago I had, had the same problem, a gun pointed to my back only this was ten times worse. I steered our way to the science lab, which was unoccupied. With a quivering finger I pointed to a locked door.

If you're wondering why I'm so much more scared. Yes, my last incident faced height, one of my worst fears. Only this time, everyone's life is on the line.

"Are you good in science?" he asked pointing the gun at the lock.

"F-Fairly" I said, then covered my ears as the sound of the shots rang my eardrums.

He turned back to me, "You're coming with me, you know what the books look like"

He grabbed my wrist, his hand so large it fully wrapping around, I yelped at his painful grip. I was way too fragile for these things, considering I'm always finding myself in shit... I better start drinking more milk.

I pointed at the new text books, their hard cover shining from being unused. I then recognized their whole plot.

It all made sense. All the other school break-ins. Because of these books.

I had remembered in yesterday's science class, the teacher explaining that these books were meant for Gotham University, instead they came here in accidental instructions. Then, the same day these books were due for arriving at the University, it abducted over by The Riddler.

Riddler couldn't find the books and began going to each school in search for them. Now he has made his last stop here, what are the chances on _my_ behalf?

I wonder what is so important in these books to make The Riddler go out of his way for them.

Knocking me out of my thoughts, the thug grabbed two of the science books and passed them to me. Setting a teachers version on top.

"Where's the utensils you use?" _well that's an interesting word for it._

I walked back out and towards a white cabinet, opening the thin wooden doors I grabbed some materials and test tubes.

"_Attention..."_ the speakers squeaked, "_all students to the gymnasium_" my principles voice quivered.

"Guess that means you too" I felt the guy put the barrel of his gun in between my shoulder blades and we made our way to the gymnasium.

When we entered the gymnasium I could only think of an assembly. The bleachers packed with students and teachers, the main show in the centre of the room.

Instead of the usual incandescent glow of yellow, the room felt tinted with a shuddering cold green. The mood of the normal gymnasium completely gone.

"These are what you asked for" the thug behind me said and I hesitantly handed The Riddler the textbooks. He grinned wide as he read the title.

The Riddler was not what I had imagined. He had short brown hair and an extremely thin figure, he wore a green and black suit and a purple tie. The large two-colored question mark shined as his emblem.

I knew that green was the color of growth, but in this case I was guessing jealousy. Something in the past has hurt him. Most high superheroes or mass criminals use the primary colors: Blue, Red, Yellow. Purple and Green were secondary colors, meaning self-esteem or self-conscious issues. So he seeks for big impressions, used his brain capacity to the limit to impress. But impress who?

The Riddler turned, not really acknowledging me, facing the sophomore science professor. She looked scared and pale as she sat teary eyed, kneeling on the gymnasium floor. He looked in the textbook eagerly, then being satisfied with an unknown page, looked back to the professor.

"Now, you can help us make this formula..." Riddle said, pointing at a page in the new textbook, "or, you can answer my riddle."

Once she read the page she looked up in surprise, her eyes wide in shock, "But- But that formula could-!"

"So it's the riddle!" The riddle yelled happily, interrupting her with a large sickening grin. It reminded me of the joker, whom I had seen on posters that were recently stapled to street light poles.

Another masked thug then took out a gun from inside his jacket and pointed the gun to her skull, she began to sob louder. Her cheeks shining from tears and nose red.

"Be very cautious of _everything_ or it'll cost you your life" the thug cocked his gun to Riddler's words and she nodded hastily.

"What is worse thanhaving an apple with a worm in it?" He smirked, a triumphant look as he knew he was the alpha of the room.

So his riddle. Could it be not having an apple? Maybe the apple represented her life and the worm is her life's-the apple's-destruction?

He did say to be cautious of your surroundings... do you think it could be a hint?

I didn't know the Riddler's ways well enough.

"Ah... Uh..." She fumbled.

"Is that your answer? Come on it's so simple!"

"I don't know!" she cried, a new layer of tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.

I really wish I could help, but I myself had a gun to me... I knew I could take down the Riddler, but not the thug behind me, or any of the others holding the students hostage on the bleachers.

Once again, I'd have to stay put.

"Not having... an... apple?" She stuttered out.

"This should have been so easy! I even gave you two hint, it was right in front of your face! The answer, was a gun to the face. Many things are worse than an apple with a worm."

So he had tricked her, he could've used any answer and called hers wrong...

I knew he was going to fire, but nothing came. I blinked to see the gun had vanished from his hand and it sprawling to the other side of the gymnasium.

I then heard a recognized chirp laugh echo through the gym.

Batman? No he was a grown man, this laugh was a young man's.

Robin.

Both the Riddler and I looked around frantically. An annoyed look on his face, a smile on mine.

Suddenly a thug fell to the ground across the gymnasium.

"Finally, someone who can give a _decent _answer to my riddles!"

Then there they stood, a complete suit of black, the other bright red and yellow.

The thugs preparing to shoot, but Riddler cut them off with a raised hand. The triumphant smile returning.

"And, might I add, some more audience for my next riddle."

He then turned to me, his smile turning wicked. My eyes widened, my lip beginning to quiver.

I saw Robin move forward but Batman stop him with an arm.

"You, are my puzzle for today" He passed me the open textbook.

The science professor began making the formula on the floor, her fingers trembling as she slid her finger down the textbook page inked with a list of instructions.

"So you don't get bored while you watch, I'll give you a riddle. When is a prize fight like a beautiful lady?" He said calmly to the black intimidating bat, while grabbing a lock of my hair, twirling it with his gloved fingers.

I quickly slapped his hand away and he only grinned devilishly.

The Riddler turned to face the bleachers that carried the imprisoned students. He pulled out a vile with white powder,

"While we wait for your 'savior's' answer, I will explain to our fellow watchers my puzzle. This girl, she has a choice. She is the puzzle piece and she can form herself two different ways. One way, she can be brave, and take her life. The second, she can live and I will use this powder and this school will crumble and everyone here will die."

I read the name of the formula on from the professors textbook and my eyes widened, just the same as the sophomore professor's did before. If he made enough of this formula and added a specific powder (which I assumed what was in the vial he held) the school could end up in flames.

But if I drank it, assuming that's what he wanted, just one vial could tamper my cells. And I could either explode or something else drastic.

I trembled. Squeezing my eyes close as The Riddler's voice whisked through my thoughts, "I'll give you 5 seconds to decide, girl"

"Can I say something first?" I said as confidently as I could manage, my trembling stopping. He nodded, slightly annoyed.

"The only time you can be brave is when you're afraid. But bravery is just a fancy way of saying stupidity. So if I am afraid, should I be stupid or not be brave and do the right thing?"

The riddled narrowed his eyes at me and I could tell I had confused him with my play of words. The professor than finished the formula, passing it hesitantly to the Riddler. While he passed me the finished formula he spoke cautiously, "5 seconds, _now._"

"3 seconds for you to decide whether you want your thugs to live or die" Batman said roughly but loud enough for it to echo.

I clenched the vial tightly, looking at it. My personal choices.

"3"

"5 seconds"

If I decided for the school to fall and kill everyone,that'd be incredibly selfish and I would be ruining hundreds of lives.

"2"

"4 seconds" Riddler urged.

But if I sacrificed myself, it would be only my life. And my life isn't very exciting. I haven't found my purpose yet. My father hits me and blames me for my mothers leave...

"3, 2, 1!" growled The Riddler, pointing at the big thug behind me, "Force her!"

Suddenly from behind I was grabbed in a tight grip. His large hand forced my head back and opened my mouth, the other wrapping around me and awkwardly pulling at my hand.

"1" Batman finished calmly.

Then suddenly men were falling to the floor all over the gymnasium, shaking everyone's concentration.

I began to struggle, kids began to scream and run and Batman and Robin disappeared in the chaos.

The Riddler yelled in frustration, looking at the thug holding me, "Let's go!"

Riddler then ran but was forced into the ground my Batman. The thug's grip on my neck tightened and my cry in pain stifled in my throat.

I was thrown to the ground, landing on my back the remaining air I had left was forced out of me but choked it back in from the thug's grip ow gone from my throat.

I looked up through rushed tears to see Robin kicking the man who held me hostage.

Robin turned and ran over to me once I finally was controlling my coughing. He sat me up, a steady arm on my back.

"Are you alright?" he asked, a look of concern on his masked face. I nodded numbly placing a shaky hand to my forehead and he helped me up. I couldn't take the chance to speak, I had probably lost my voice for the next few hours.

Once I was on my feet again I noticed that the entire gymnasium was evacuated, only the unconscious thugs and the broken test tubes remained, the liquid formula sprayed all across the floor, it bubbling where it touched.

When we got out through exit doors, kids were all over the place. Most shocked, some hyperventilating. Then sirens were heard and police cars and fire trucks and ambulances were arriving. I sat against the school, merely watching seemed to calm my nerves. I was almost getting used to this kind of thing. Almost being the key word.

Robin met up with Batman again. I could over hear them talking about the Belle Reve Penitentiary.

After a few more words were said, Robin turned to look back at me, "I had hoped this wouldn't be the way I saw you the second time" He paused, "Third time's the charm then" and I chuckled quietly.

"Thank you, once again... I really need to get up to repaying you" I replied huskily while looking down.

"Maybe another time."

When I looked back up to gaze upon him one last time to see he was gone, as well as Batman.

I sighed, my head still buzzing with everything that had happened but I knew one thing I could count on.

My hero.

Even if he was Gothams sidekick, Boy Wonder was _my _hero.

_**Chapter 3! Next chapter is when things start to come together... ~ WittyApple**_


	4. Why Me?

**Gotham City:**

**September 30, 06:25 EDT**

"Your school got broken into!?"

My father screamed at me. I frowned when I heard the anger seep through his voice. I winced when I went rigid when I heard him stomp towards me in the kitchen, my body was still sore from yesterday's constant tension. Vicki Vale`s, the Gotham news reporter`s voice in the background.

He came up beside me, towering over my frigid body. I put the spoon down when he glared at me. I shrunk a few inches, hoping to shrink away.

He suddenly shoved me, my spine smacking the oven handle, "why does everything happen to our family!" pain surged through my jaw as he grabbed me tightly, "and it is always your fault!"

I slid down the stove once he let go, holding my head and raking my fingers through my hair. I felt the throb begin. I knew to keep my mouth shut.

"That's it, we're leaving! Go pack up your valuables and be ready by tomorrow!" then he stormed to his room, slamming his door.

I took an unsteady breath while turning off the burner, leaving the boiling food to cool.

I stumbled to the living room and on the couch to take everything in. It squeaked and groaned in protest as my weight pushed its comfort. Its fabric ripped and stained, springs showing and padding falling off.

Sighing, I looked around the room... wait, was that Dick that I saw out the living room window?

I ran into the hall and to the front door, I flung it open seeing a surprised Dick, his fist ready to knock in open air.

"How do you find out where I live?" I asked urgently, awkwardly closing the door behind me so my father wouldn't hear us.

"That`s beside the point. Are you okay? Last thing I saw of you was when that guy grabbed you and was trying to force the formula down your throat."

I looked down at my hands and nodded, "yeah I'm okay, Robin saved me" I smiled lightly as I mentioned Boy Wonder.

I babbled on, "More people acknowledge the big guy... but Robin, he's saved me twice. I don`t know why though, he`s supposed to save people who matter."

Dick's eyes widened, "Wh... wait what!?" he turned facing me and took my shoulders lightly in his hands, "Candace, everyone has a reason they're here."

"But I don't have one, I've never found mine... and I always mess things up."

"Are you kidding? Candace, you're helpful and caring. You think about others before yourself..." His words died in his throat.

I looked down, a tear sliding down my cheek, I looked back up at him once silence set in, "I'm leaving Dick, my father doesn't want me to go to Gotham Academy anymore..." I didn`t know what else to say.

Suddenly you could hear my fathers rough voice, footsteps coming towards the door, "Candace! Are you outside? I said pack up. If someone else is out there...!"

I froze, getting nervous of what would happen to Dick, apparently he felt me go rigid and he looked at me then to the door warily, his eyes narrowing.

I began to panic, swiping his hands off my shoulders I spoke urgently, "Get your hands off me before he sees. Go, go!" and waved him away.

Dick jogged away hesitantly, looking back at me with sadness.

The door flung open and I jumped, "What the hell are you doing outside!?"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me in forcefully, I yelped at the pressure, "You useless thing! I said to help and you leave!" he knee`d me in the back while closing the door.

I tumbled to the ground, crawling toward my room. I glanced at my father when my head suddenly snapped back, my face tingling.

Hearing my father's room door slam I knew it was clear for me, I crawled to my room closing the door and falling on my bed, heavy sobs contracting from my frame.

I knew I had no purpose, so why should anything matter. No one will care if I leave the Academy, or would care if my father beat me bloody. One less person to help, less to teach, less to save.

I heard something tap on my window and looked up briskly. I wiped my blubbery eyes and opened it to see Dick.

He pushed himself in with ease, then glared at me but his eyes showed worry, "What did he do to you! Did he hurt you?"

"Quiet Dick, he'll hear you" I whispered sharply, sobering right up.

He passed me to the door and I jumped in front of him, my eyes wide with fear, "Don't, he'll hurt you and I won't let that happen."

Dick began to relax and I hugged him, his arms wrapping loosely around me.

I was losing one of my closest friends, just in a week it was amazing how much we clicked, how much we _bonded_.

"Would you come visit?" I mumbled through his shirt.

He chuckled, "Ya, who else is going to get me through English Literature?"

I giggled at him and moved away, "Thanks Dick"

He nodded, looking down, "I should probably go then, shouldn't I?"

I nodded sadly, he ducked underneath the window and turned to face me, I say to him as I kneel next to the window, "Guess it's goodbye"

"You could come with me, live at my place until we find you a better home. Cause Candace, you don't deserve this, no one does" he said to me sternly, though his eyes showed compassion.

"But I can't leave my father, I'm the only one he has left. It's my fault my mother left and he can't go out alone" I ranted worriedly.

He looked at me frustrated, "No, none of it is your fault. And if he... if he _hurts_ you what's the point, he doesn't seem to _care_!" his voice growing louder with a every word.

I looked down at my dusty floor, maybe I could go with Dick Grayson. Live in a multimillionaire home, but would Bruce Wayne even agree?

I finally reply leaning on the sill, "Maybe I will Richard... but not now, not now" he only nods, his black hair just visible enough to see it shake with every bob.

"Then it's not goodbye, it's just a little time passing where we won't see each other" I give a small smile at his words.

"Okay, I'll keep to your optimism" he laughed and he then faded away into the darkness.

I went back to packing. Only to freeze as his laugh echoed in my mind, now I was sure I had heard it before in a different time and place... but I just don't want to admit it to myself.

* * *

**Star City:**

**October 1, 16:55 PDT**

Even though I wasn't going to my classes today, the Academy had closed anyway for repairs. I felt somewhat guilty for not being able to finish my last week at Gotham Academy.

Finally on the road, I sat in the passenger side of our beat up Ford. The back window barely visible from all our bags in the back seat.

I slouched, putting my knees on the dashboard while gazing out the window, looking up at the electrical wires bob as they reached each telephone pole. I began mentally saying goodbye to everyone.

To Jaime, he'd be alone now. Goodbye to Barbara who was my only girlfriend at the Academy. Goodbye to wherever my mother was.

We went over the bridge in Star City to see traffic and my father grumbled in frustration. I sat up to see how long the traffic went for.

We both froze when the bridge made a loud moaning sound. Traffic began to go and then I saw a cable snap, it falling and making the bridge crack.

I began hearing screams and cries, watching as citizens got out of their vehicles and run the opposite direction.

Then suddenly my eyes adjusted to see a giant plant in the middle of the bridge, it's branches attaching to cables and pillars. My father and I just stared wide eyed as a tentacle-like branch came towards us, crushing the top of the car in front of us.

I snapped out of my trance and unbuckled, "Father let's go."

He looked at me as I opened the door. Then another loud groan sounded and the bridge tilted forward.

My father turned the car around suddenly with a shake of his head. With the sudden movement, the door snapped closed hitting me in the head, stars invaded my vision.

"What are we doing!?" I yelled at my father, distraught.

Then the car stopped moving with a jerk, I looked back to see the branch wrap around our trunk and we began skidding back and smashed into the pillar of the bridge.

As we collided with the side of the bridge I smacked into the front, loosing my breath. I looked to see my father unconscious, his head leaning against the wheel.

We were sliding off the bridge, I screamed in surprise when I saw the water far bellow us. We were up high. I shook my father desperately trying to wake him.

"C'mon! We gotta get out of the car!" I wheezed, he wouldn't wake.

I whipped crimson from my eye, realizing then that somewhere on my head was bleeding. I tried to open my door, but it only opened an inch or two, it was held closed by the side of the bridge.

"Help!" I screamed, "Please someone help us!"

Through the small space I could see through the back windshield, an incredibly large branch came our way, only to disappear in smoke and fire. A large green figure stood there, through the smoke I believe to see Green Arrow.

He attached something to our trunk and disappeared, our car began to go backwards.

I pushed my door open, about to get out when I heard something snap and our car stop moving, the bridge creaked and moaned again, it shook and I fell to the ground. The air forced out of my lungs again, tears filled my vision.

I felt the car begin to slide back off the bridge, I tried to get up only to find my foot caught on the car door.

I could now feel myself sliding as well, my exposed skin skidding against the hard rubble and concrete. I screamed in pain and fright while kicking my foot, trying to get loose.

Someone picked me up and cut my pants, freeing me from the car.

Then the car tipped. Only a hole in the bridge showed there was ever something there.

"Wait! My fathers in there!" I squirmed trying to get out of their grasp.

"Help him!" I looked over my shoulder to see Speedy. I stopped struggling and stood there shocked, my father was gone. Nobody helped him. I didn't help him.

I turned to look at Speedy, furious, "Why didn't you help him!?" he looked at me slightly shocked.

"He was already gone! I had just gotten you out before the car fell! There was nothing I could do!"

I looked down abruptly, glancing back to where my car had been. Finally understanding I was too late to do anything.

Then new tears rained down my face and I tried to hide them, sobbing into my clammy hands.

"C'mon, we gotta get your head looked at" he brought me to an ambulance that just arrived.

They wrapped me up in a blanket as I shook, a doctor patched up my gash on my forehead. Patching up the scrapes on my arms as well.

Speedy stood beside me, watching as the doctor put rubbing alcohol to clean the gash. I winced every so often from the rubbing alcohol, but I was grateful for the pain. It took me out of the shock.

_No_, Red Arrow. He was now a solo hero, that`s what the news had gossiped.

Once the doctor finished, Green Arrow and a woman with bright blonde hair and black fishnet stockings-whom I assumed was Black Canary-came over to talk to Red Arrow, "Everyone is safe, the police can handle everything else" I overheard.

Red Arrow nodded and glanced at me. I nodded as a thanks. I took in Red Arrow`s tall slick built figure, red and black most definitely suited him. Just like I couldn't imagine Robin wearing anything else... maybe blue like his eyes though.

"So do you have any family to come pick you up?" his voice rang out suddenly, I frowned.

"No, both my parents are... the closest relatives I have won't take me in..."

He watched as Black Canary and Green Arrow walked away, then back at me, "How about friends?"

I looked up at him, hesitating "...yeah I think I might."

He smirked, "Then you don't need me here anymore" and he turned away and jumped to the pillar of the bridge, disappearing in the distance.

* * *

**Gotham City:**

**October 1, 22:34 EDT**

That night I realized I didn't have Dick's number, so I had to walk.

The only place I believed I could find a way to Dick was Wayne Industries. I was nervous of going there, unsure if they'd let me enter considering I was only 13, yet they did. When I went to the front desk the women didn't seem to know who I was talking about until I explained. After speaking with several people I managed to get Dick's address.

Finally I made it to the block that the Wayne Manor was on. I stopped exhausted, and gawked for a moment. I coulndn`t help but be surprised at the size of the Wayne Manor. It resembled a small castle, a mansion. Most of the mansion was two-stories.

I got to the gate's to find it unlocked and made my way quietly the stretch of dirt path and walked up the fancy steps that led to Richard Greyson.

My first choice was if I was really going to do this, the second was if I should knock or ring the doorbell.

Deciding on the doorbell, the large oak doors open to a butler. The elder man had gray hair and laughing wrinkles, though something about the way he talked seemed quite similar to someone else.

"Yes Madame?" he asked kind heartily.

"Um, is Dick Grayson here?" I asked shyly looking down at my shoes, he then turned and walked off down one of the many hallways.

He opened the door and told me to wait in the lobby while he went to get "Master Dick".

Looking around I was afraid to move, I had never been in such a house before. I bet that iron maiden across the room costed as much as my house.

"Candace?" I turned to see Dick standing at an entrance to a foyer, confusion and question written on his face.

I chuckled at myself, still not believing I was doing this, "Dick... uh, about that offer to stay with you?"

He nodded, walking over to me, "Let's go talk to Bruce."

I followed him warily as he walked back towards the butler. I was nervous about meeting the big guy in Gotham City. What if he didn't like me? Not trust me? Or worse, say no. Then where would I go? Foster home. I would do better living on my own on the streets.

The butler knocked on door that was ajar, light spilling into the dimly lit hallway, "Master Bruce, Master Dick and his acquaintance wish to speak with you."

When we entered it was a large rectangular study, a large desk at the back of the room, papers and books and all sorts of supplies. A large bookshelf held many old books, their spines falling apart. The large variety of Shakespeare caught my eye. On the other side of the room was a large grandfather clock, which wasn't working, giving me the urge to fix it.

"Dick, who's this?" Looking away from his computer, Bruce Wayne asked, his rough voice quiet but demanding nonetheless.

"This is Candace Way, she needs a place to stay for a while, I was wondering if she could stay with us for that while?"

Bruce nodded lightly, "It shouldn`t be a problem. How long do you think of staying?" he asked.

I then realized that the top playboy in Gotham was talking to me; unsure of what to do I looked down at my feet, "Well... it's undecided really, but if you only want me for a few days that'll be long enough to find another place to stay."

"No, stay as long as you want, make yourself at home, there's plenty of room."

I smiled, "Thank you so much." I wouldn't have guessed a multimillionaire could be so nice.

"Alfred, my butler, can get you a room fixed up" In came the elderly man who invited me in, he smiled at me and led me through the doors again.

I glanced at Dick who was smiling widely, "You could say I'm whelmed."

I smiled back, "or you could just say you're overwhelmed. What's with you and this back-formation thing? Then turning them into neologisms?"

He didn't answer so I simply turned back to Bruce Wayne, "Thank you again Mr. Wayne."

And left before he could reply, but I heard Dick's laugh echo down the hall. It gave me shivers, the laugh was too familiar to go unnoticed.

"You may have the room two doors down from Master Dick, sadly the room next to him by cluttered." I nodded and entered the room.

I stopped at the doors, Dick bumping into my back. The room was huge! "Your mouth is hanging open" Dick teased smirking smugly.

Completely ignore his comment I jumped happily, "This room is amazing, Dick! This is as big as my living room!"

I turned to him, he replied with a cheeky grin, "I'm glad you're happy with it."

"Happy with it? Dick, I'd be happy with the bathroom. Okay, maybe a bit of exaggeration."

I ran over to the bed and fell into it, "A bed that doesn't creek" I mumbled, speaking my thoughts.

"Richard Grayson, you live in paradise" He chuckled, sitting on the bed next to my spread out body.

Feeling suddenly self-conscious, I sat up stiffly to find across from me was a door to a bathroom.

"I found some women clothes in the basement, maybe they would fit until we got you some new clothes" Alfred said at the door, coming in with a suitcase.

I glanced at Dick slyly, "Hey, Dick, these must be the clothes you outgrew. Thank you Alfred."

Dick looked at me, exasperated "Hey!" I giggled.

* * *

The rest of the night was quiet, Dick showed me around. The kitchen, the dining room, the living room, the gym and outdoor basketball court.

We stopped in the gym, there were classic weights, dumbbells and bikes but what caught my attention was the bars and the rings.

"I'm going on a whim and saying you take gymnastics?" I turned to him, he was looking away as if wanting to avoid the conversation it was leading to.

Not wanting to push it, I let him keep his silence and we moved on to other rooms. He can keep his silence for now, but later he`s showing me his talent.

We came to the ballroom. The first picture that came to me was the ballroom in Beauty and the Beast. Where the floor checkered a burgundy and warm yellow color, large pillars surrounding the room and large burgundy and golden drapes attached to those and the windows. The windows were high and tall. I was wonder-struck.

"It's like a dream" I whispered, "I don't spend much time here" Dick added quietly.

I looked at him, my head tilting in curiosity, "Don`t you dance, Dick?" acting bewildered. He sent me a signature smile and we moved on.

We ended up in the library. I once loved to read, especially when my mother read to me but since time has passed and I had to keep the house together and keep my grades up while my father would be off working till late, I had no time for entertaining novels. Dick had to drag me out of there before I could faint because I knew I was finally given one freedom to all that had happened today. Lastly came to his room.

Looking around, it was slightly bigger then the room I was staying in. All the ornaments and furniture in his room suited him. I couldn't explain even to myself any better than that.

"Honestly, I'm really jealous." I looked at him, then down at my feet for the umpteenth time.

"Before Bruce... became my guardian, I lived on the road. I was in the circus with my family. So I didn't always live like this."

I looked at him, wanting him to continue. Swarms of questions filled my head, some I knew too soon to ask, the others could wait until he finished. "I lived like a normal kid. When my parents... why they died while we were performing, Bruce was there and saw my... well, he just took me in."

I glanced at him quizzically, it was like he skipped something but I let it slide, knowing that I was hearing something most do not.

"Was that circus by chance... Haly's Circus?"

Dick looked at me sharply, nodding curtly. I smiled, "When I was little, I had gone once. I was so mesmerized I was pretty positive that I would become a circus preformed when I grew older."

Dick chuckled, "It's a personal place for me, I don't really like talking about it."

I grabbed his hand lightly, my thumb stroking his knuckle, "I understand, that place is special for me as well. Your family gave me one of the only memories I hang on to."

We sat side by side, our minds occupied with old visions. Our linked fingers in peace. Dick the suddenly slid his hand out of mine and looked at his watch then back at me, "It's midnight, we should probably be sleeping now"

My brows raised, midnight? I guess spending time with Dick made me lose track of time.

"Tomorrow's Saturday so we don't have to worry about school, which should open be up by Monday" said Dick. I nodded to him, unsure of what to say. Dick and I just sat on his bed, sitting and taking in the silence.

I began to flush. Not because it was of an awkward pause, but because it was peaceful just with each other's body company.

_**Truthfully I don`t have any comments of my own for this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it :) ~ WittyApple**_


	5. A Safer Place

**Gotham City:**

**October 2, 06:12 EDT**

When I opened my eyes I found myself tangled in a soft comforter. I sat up in a moment's panic. I my breathing leveled when I recognized that I was in the guest room at Dick's house.

I looked at the clock on the bedside table: six o'clock. I got up, knowing I wouldn't be able to fall asleep again.

I must have dozed off in Dick's room. My clothes from yesterday were still on me.

Good to know nobody in this house perverted.

I opened the door as quietly as I could and tip toed down the hallway hoping not to wake anyone. Dick's door was closed so I made my way downstairs.

Now where? I only vaguely remember the directions to certain rooms.

So I went on an adventure through hallways. I went downstairs and picked the right hallway and found most of the doors locked.

I turned in to another hallway and found an open door that led to a very large kitchen. I had high ceilings and a wide window above the sink. A glass island in the middle of the kitchen. Fancy.

Deciding to go in, I found no one inside but a full fridge and every spice you could think of. On the island was a bowl of fruit, I took an apple gingerly.

On the other end of the kitchen were double doors. Pushing one open I saw a spacious dining room, a long polished oak dining table that sat a dozen, an expensive chandelier above the center of the table.

I backed into the kitchen to look for cereal, watching the door swing back and forth carefully. I had a feeling that it would hit me in the future.

I think I had opened every overhead cupboard when I had finally found the cereal in the cupboards underneath the counter by the large fridge. Their cereal better be worth the search.

I picked out some Rice Krispies and cut up a banana that I found at the bottom of the fruit bowl and cut it up. I did not forget a bit of sugar.

When I opened the fridge I had learnt something new, that there was more than one type of milk. When I went to the corner store there was well, white milk.

I jumped on to the counter and ate happily listening to the crackle. I then stopped when I realized how incredibly rude I was being. I just helped myself to food that wasn't mine without even asking and hadn't made any for them.

I put my Rice Krispies down on the island and began my search for eggs, bacon and a frying pan.

I'm actually amazing at cooking and baking... well that's what my teacher from Home Economics says. My mom used to teach me how to cook and bake the basics, so ever since she left I've been the chef of the house. I've grown in my chef skills immensely since then.

But because my father couldn't afford much money, I usually just used what we had. Bread, peanut butter and Kraft Dinner were what was usually filling our cupboards.

I began singing Sunday Morning by Maroon 5... even though it was Saturday. While I flipped some blueberry pancakes I heard my name, I turned to see Alfred looking at me with wide eyes.

I smiled awkwardly, placing my last pancake on the large plate, "Morning Alfred, I made you and the boys pancakes and eggs! I know it's an interesting combination, but it's hard to find stuff in this kitchen"

"Oh... Thank you, Candace. You really didn't have to."

I put all the pancakes and eggs on separate plates and popped the extra pancake in my mouth. Taking the three plates in my hands and pushing the double doors with my back.

"Of course I did, how else can I make it up to you three for letting me stay" I said happily after swallowing.

I turned around to see Mr. Wayne and Dick sitting at the table, they stared at me.

"...Candace? What are you-" Dick started.

"I made breakfast, it was the least I could do since you're letting me stay here."

Alfred came out from behind me. Mr. Wayne looked at him and he shrugged his shoulders while replying, "I walked into the kitchen and saw her already there."

"I woke up early, I usually do" I added, placing a plate in front of Mr. Wayne. "Where I'm from, you usually don't sleep in."

I put the last one down at an empty spot and looked at Alfred, "This one's for you."

He stood there shocked then walked over with a smile on his face, "Thank you Candace."

I went back over to the kitchen, hearing Dick yell to me, "What are you going to eat?"

I grabbed my bowl of Rice Krispies and the maple syrup for the boys and went back into the dining room.

"I have my... oh,"I looked down at my cereal and saw it completely wet and soggy, "I've already eaten."

I sit down next to Alfred, keeping my soggy breakfast at a distance. Dick looks at me funny, "What's in the bowl?"

"Rice Krispies and banana's" I pass the maple syrup to Alfred for his pancakes.

"I'm quite impressed, Candace. These are good" Mr. Wayne said happily chewing on the well seasoned eggs.

I smiled, "Thanks Mr. Wayne. I love cooking but I prefer baking, really."

"Yes! That means cake and even more cookies!" Dick cheered, pumping his arms.

Mr. Wayne gave the dark-haired boy a look and I giggled and shrugged, "It's fine with me." They finished up breakfast and I took the plates in and started washing them in the sink.

Dick came in with a brow raised, "Candace what are you doing?"

I mimicked his look, "Doing the dishes, what did you think I'm doing?"

He shook his head leaning against the counter, "you know you don't have to do this, Alfred IS the butler."

I looked down at the suds and water, and sighed, "Truthfully, it's a habit after I eat to do so and plus... it reminds me a little of home."

"Oh... but one thing to let you know, for future references," said Dick, I looked up at him as he walked away stretching, "we have a dish washer."

I just stuck my tongue out at his back and he laughed, leaving me alone with my dishes and soap and his echoing laughter.

Later that day Dick was trying to teach me how to use their tv controller, which might I add has around 100 buttons. "Dick, you don't need to go through this, just give me 5 minutes and I'm sure I'd have it."

I stared at him blankly and after I finished he looked up at me. I blinked and we started laughing, we both knew pretty well that this whole conversation was nonsense.

"How about you control the television and I'll just watch whatever you put on" I say getting comfortable on the large couch beside my raven-haired friend.

"Sure, but I don't think you'll like what I watch."

I glance at him, "why, what exactly do you watch? Sorry what I should ask is: what can you watch on tv these days?"

He chuckled shaking his head and opened his mouth but then closed it when Mr. Wayne walked into the room.

"Sorry Candace, I just need to borrow Dick for a while" he said kindly but the look he gave Dick told me different. Dick sent back the same look, and I then caught on it was something that only between the two of them, leaving me completely clueless.

"It's fine, Mr. Wayne."

He smiled, "Candace, you can call me Bruce."

I say sheepishly, "Oh, okay" and my cheeks flush pink. Dick snickers at my innocence. I give him a playful look as he hands me the remote, grinning.

When they leave it doesn't really come to mind about what Mr. Wayne, or Bruce needs Dick for.

I eventually manage to get the news channel, the 'livecam' sign flashes on the bottom and my attention perks.

"Vicki Vale, here. Reporting that there's been positive sightings of a man with a brown sack mask said spraying pedestrians, making them go insane."

The camera moves to the side to a man, his eyes are somewhat bulging and his hair is in every which direction, even looking at this man gives me goosebumps. Who knows what he's been through.

"Shane Davis has accepted to explain this masked man. Shane, can you repeat what exactly happened?" The man suddenly jerks out his finger, "There! Look!"

Suddenly screams erupt in the background and Vicki's eyes widen.

The camera goes to the right and a woman comes out of a distant ally, screaming bloody murder. She's pulling out her hair and scratching her skin.

I pick up the remote to turn it off, but what happens next I know I can`t. A man comes out of the same ally, he wears a brown sack that is stitched up, a farmers` straw hat on his head.

Vicki Vale appears back on the screen, she's frightened.

"That appears to be the man who people have imputed on. Past references tells me this is criminal, Scarecrow" says Vicki, "This is Vicki Vale, reporting that Scarecrow has escaped Arkham Asylum again. Batman, if you've heard this, please come!"

Then the screen turns to commercials and I find myself gripping the edge of the couch. I wanted to know what happened! Has Batman got him yet? I understand Vicki Vale needed to get out of there, but you can have the tape still rolling... right?

The hair on the back of my neck had sent prickles throughout my body, I blink slowly and the image of Scarecrow imprinted on the back of my eyelids. I stand up and walk to the window, pushing back the curtains and I curiously look up at the sky. I feel at peace when I see the sky illuminated from the bright Bat Symbol covering the cloudy night.

"I seem to get caught up in a lot of crap, I should be a news reporter" I mumble, walking back to the couch.

I sat there until the news came back on, it was the a man talking about financial raises and I felt myself doze off.

* * *

I woke up with the golden sun shining in my eyes through the curtains. Groaning I sat up on the couch and saw the television still on. I felt a blanket covering me.

I shivered when the coolness hit my bare skin as I got up.

Where was everyone?

I walked to the dining room and saw no one. Kitchen empty, foyer empty as well.

I went up to Dicks room and knocked, no answer. Being stubborn I went inside and saw it empty as well, the bed covers messed up.

I yawned, wondering what time it was.

Deciding to go to the guest room, I turned around to bump into a bare chest, Dick's chest. I flushed pink, based my head and covered my eyes with my hands.

"I'm so sorry! I couldn't find anyone so I came in looking for you and I wasn't thinking about-"

"Candace, it's fine" Dick's voice filled with laughter, I flushed more.

"I-I'll just leave" I began backing up but a hand grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"Watch out, you almost hit the dresser" you could just hear the smirk on his lips as he spoke. If it was possible to blush anymore, I did so.

"I'm wearing a towel, you don't have to cover your eyes."

I dropped my hands to see a smirking Richard. I looked away shyly.

He chuckled, "you're cute when you blush" I looked back shocked, to see the same expression on his face.

Apparently he didn't mean to say that, I smiled lightly.

"I'll let you get changed, just come to my room after" I say breaking the silence, closing his door behind me. I knew it would take my face a few minutes to go back to normal flush.

I was staring at myself in the mirror when I heard a knock, "Come in."

Dick came in, dark wash jeans and a red shirt with a black sweater on.

He looked good in red.

I almost smacked myself for that mental comment but I knew it would look weird if I suddenly hit myself.

"So I was thinking today, we could maybe head over to your house to get your stuff" Dick said putting his hands in his pockets carelessly.

I tilted my head, "My stuff? Dick, I'm not moving in."

He came over and sat on the bed, smiling smugly, "Well, Bruce did say you could stay here as long as you want, and to make yourself 'at Home'." his fingers making air quotation marks, adding to his quirk.

I stood up, smiling at his humor, "Alright then, my place it is. It's a long walk but we can always call a taxi for the trip back."

"Don't be crazy, Alfred can drive us and we can just call him once you're ready."

We made our way to the garage. Glorious luxurious cars and bikes galore. My mouth opened in shock when I saw in the corner, an Audi R8, my dream car.

"Your mouth is hanging open again" tease Dick, "what do you see?"

I walked over to it and was hesitant to touch it. Dick's voice rang out from behind me, "I don't think we can take that to get your stuff."

He then showed me to the car we would be taking. Only when I realized the car did I ever take my eyes off the Audi. The car we would be taking was a black BMW... The same model that, that man took me home in from the Batcave.

I looked at Dick once we got in the back, Alfred driving in the front, "Dick... would you believe me if I told you that Batman has the same black BMW model as this?"

He looked at me, grinning and shaking his head. Though his eyes showed something I couldn't grasp. I noticed Alfred look at me from the rearview mirror. Definitely odd. Dick finally spoke, amusement in his voice, "I think you're insane" I whacked his arm, looking out the window.

When we arrived and Alfred had left, I stood and took in my house. It would be empty, each Way family member would finally have left the creaky small house which they had built into a home.

First my mother, 6 years ago.

My father, 2 days ago.

Now me.

"Candy!" I snapped my head left to see Jaime running over, I whipped away a falling tear. "Jaime?" he came over to me and embraced me.

"I haven't seen you since Thursday, are you okay? I heard about what happened."

I smiled at him, at his big brotherliness, "Ya I'm okay, I'm staying with Dick now since... since I`m not staying with my father anymore."

He nodded, "I'm glad some sense about your father has finally gotten to you."

More tears brimmed my eyes when I thought about my father, a pang deep in my core. Yes, he did treat me like dirt, but I didn't want him to die. He didn't deserve to die.

I nodded looking away, in a quick glance I saw Dick's stern face. His blue eyes seemed hollow, his pale skin a mask from the unknown emotions underneath. I hadn't told him about my father yet, so I wonder what he had to think about so hard on at this moment.

"We came to get my stuff. So we should probably head in" I say looking back finally at Jaime.

He smiles, "I can help." I smile back, happy for his support, "that'd be great."

I walk into the unlocked door of my old home. We didn't really own anything valuable so we didn't bother locking it.

That, and my father would always lose the key.

I went in and stopped in the hallway, taking in the creak of the floor, the scent of alcohol and smoke still adrift. It was as if these past few days hadn't occurred and that neither my father and I had left. Another salty tear slid down my cheek.

I wiped it away vigorously and then realized that the boys hadn't followed me in. I went back to the door and peeked around to see them chest to chest, were they arguing?

Both boys were the same height and to my surprise, both equally menacing. Dick didn't seem the type to get aggressive, he seemed more a cool and deal-with-it-from-the-sidelines guy.

Jaime was the complete opposite, coming from this part of the city, who either fought straight up or got beaten down right then.

I could hear their voices but words unclear. I opened the door wider, talking through the open screen door. "You guys... coming?"'my voice wavered.

Both boys sent me the same look. While to my dismay, had no idea what it meant.

"Actually... I just remembered I had to get a few errands done. I'll catch you later, Candy" then Jaime took off the way he came. He didn't look back.

Dick came over to me and I cocked a brow, "What'd you say to him?"

"Nothing important."

"Well it had to be something serious since he left."

"You heard him," said Dick "he had some errands to do."

I was contemplating on whether I wanted to let this one go. But because Dick was giving me a place to stay and helping me with my things, I didn't say anything.

We went to my room, since most of the things I wanted were there.

"How long did you live here?" I could hear Dick from my bed, I was venturing in a box in my closet. "Since I was born. My parents grew up in this neighborhood. Helped rebuild this house, actually."

I brought out some clothes, making sure I had my father's shirt there. I took out a bag and put the clothes in it. I then went to my old dresser and took out some panties and bras. I place them next to the bag.

I was about to turn away when I saw Dick reach for them, I slapped his hand. He gave me an innocent look then went to admiring his shoes.

"Boys" I muttered and went back to my dresser, taking out more clothes.

When I was about finished with my most needed things I ventured to my father's room. I went to the closet, taking my mothers old picture box and my fathers giant pull over. I slipped on the pull over and felt instantly at ease.

It gave me memories of when my father was happy and did everything that he thought would make my mother and I happy.

"You like wearing big clothing?" Dick asked pulling at the sleeve of the pull over. I stumbled over closer to him.

I smiled, "I find them comforting and a lot warmer than clothes that stick to you."

He nodded with my reason and brought the things to my room, "You already seem more serene."

"Did it show? I was a bit nervous to come."

"Do you think you'll want anything in the living room or the kitchen?" Dick said from the other room, ignoring my comment.

"No, most of my things would be in my room or my fathers."

I went to the bathroom and got my toothbrush. Remembering it was almost my time of the month I crouched down to the cupboards underneath the sink to find it empty. I went back to my room to find everything in my bag and backpack.

"Ready?" Dick asked me.

Exhaling, I nodded and we made our way to the front door.

As we walked down the narrow hallway I tried to avoid turning my gaze to the living room, where my father usually stayed. But even then, I didn't need to because the image of the room clung to my mind.

His large chair in the middle of the room, tattered and stained but the aroma of my father clung like dried mud. Only several feet away was the coffee table, there the small television sat, bunny ears popping out from behind it. The side table still held the ash tray, full of white and grey and black particles and debris.

"Why are there so many whole's in the walls?" Dick asked absentminded, taking me out of my mental image.

I paused for a moment in my tracks, and hesitated. "My father would get real mad at times, he took his anger out physically." Silence was my reply until we made it out the creaky front door.

"Candace... did your father..." I looked at him warily but he didn't continue. We waiting in silence on the front door steps, eventually Alfred came in the same sleek black BMW.

Once we got in Alfred looked at me from the rearview mirror, "Candace, I was expecting more items."

I chuckled, "I don't have a lot of cherished items, I didn't have much stuff in the first place though."

"Well, I'm glad you got what you needed."

"Thanks Alfred."

* * *

It was really quiet at the diner table. Alfred had made steak, mashed potatoes and peas.

I felt really bad for not helping, especially with a meal like this.

"Really, Candace it's fine. I'm perfectly fine with making diner on my own. I've done it for a couple of decades now."

I was about to protest when Dick looked at me, a smirk at the corners of his lips, "You're only a maid if you want to be, Candace."

I rolled my eyes at him, "I'm just not used to someone doing everything for you." Dick looked down at his food and I went to my steak.

"But I get to make desert" I mumbled to Alfred, who chuckled.

I smiled at the butler, I loved making people happy. Helping them was a big part of it. It was the best I could do, since money was something I most definitely did not have.

Bruce looked at us warily from the end of the table and I smiled at him.

"Candace, because you'll be living under my room... I must know, what made you decide to take up Dick's offer?"

I froze, my knife screaming with protest against the plate. I felt myself go pale, I was desperately trying to forget that and going back to my home wasn't a big help.

Dick looked at his guardian menacingly, Bruce ignored him. "I don't-" Bruce raised a hand towards Dick to stop him, but continued to watch me.

I took a shaky breath and closed my eyes, what was I going to say? How was I going to tell this? Without hitting any details.

"When I was young my mother left with an unknown reason to this day. And my father and I we're moving out of Gotham City and when we crossed the bridge, it was..." I paused to find the right words, I saw Bruce's eyes flash. "It was being destroyed by some... some giant plant. It was destroying the bridge."

I shook when I thought of it, it was the reason my last parent was gone and I had to let go of everything I had learnt to know.

"Then it attacked our car..." I took in an uneven breath, my throat beginning to tighten, "and we began to tip off the edge of the bridge."

Memories began flashing, my grip on the silverware tightening, "Red Arrow got me out safely... but my fathers chances were incredibly slim to none."

A tear fell from my cheek and I wiped slowly, looking down.

"My father he... he fell with th-the car. So I... I have no other place t-to go" I finished with a hiccup, tears streaming down my face.

_Well done at not hitting the details, Candace_.

"Excuse me" I managed to say before running out of the dining room and up to my room.

I began to sob once I got to my room, I slid down my closed oak wood door.

My whole body shook as I went into a ball, my jeans dampening as I placed my forehead on my knees, my shaking arms cradling me.

I couldn't get the image of the car tipping off the edge, my father falling into the blue oblivion. Over and over and over. I couldn't help but watch miserably, unable to do anything from the first time to the next time it replayed in my mind.

I suddenly heard a light knock, I recognized it as Alfred's, "Master Candace, may I enter?"

I smiled wryly, "I'm n-no Master, Alfred." I made my way back to my feet, shakily turning the glass doorknob.

There stood the welcoming elderly butler, a blanket in his arms. He entered and closed the door behind him.

"Come sit, dear" he said softly, I obeyed without a second thought.

Alfred placed the blanket over my shoulders and rubbed my arms for warmth, it was incredibly comforting. I hiccupped, wiping more tears from my eyes when I suddenly heard them.

"What are th-they... are they ar-arg-guing because of m-me?" I shook out.

I didn't want more violence then there already had been, I didn't want the corrupt pain from on the bridge, or the arguing of the two men that took care of me since.

"Well, Master Richard is angry at Master Bruce to have put you under such pressure, although he did need an explanation for your stay" Alfred paused, you could hear a door slam down the hall. "But I'm sure things will go smoothly, soon enough."

I tightened the blanket around me and sniffed, "Thanks Al. You are amazing company."

He chuckled and we both looked to my door to see Bruce. Alfred got up to leave, switching places with Bruce. "I will be accompanying Master Richard now."

I rubbed my red puffy eyes. I must look like a mess, my hair was probably messy from my fingers being untwined in it and my nose must be pink as well.

"The plant you met on the bridge was from Poison Ivy, under the command of the Injustice League. I can assure you that they were taken care of and you will not see anything like that again."

My lip quivered, "just like I won't see my father again. Both of my parents have deserted me. They both hated me, my mother leaving a-and my fathers ab...abuse."

Tears spilled once again streaming down my face, losing both parents because of you hurt so much, it was like a black hole pulling on your insides. I couldn't stop my harsh sobs, it just hurt too much and crying was the only alternative my body could think of.

I, from the start was never a physical person, more mental and emotional. So I crawled up to Bruce, my small frame fitting beside his large one, I just needed someone's presence, their comfort.

I hugged Bruce tightly, not really thinking of what I was doing, he was stiff for a moment before loosening up and finishing the embrace.

"I'm sorry I had to bring up the matter, I understand now it was a very sensitive subject."

I nodded into his side and suddenly I realized how fatherly Bruce can be. I pulled back, rubbing at my eyes once again, "I'm sorry for hugging you, I wasn't thinking straight."

"It's fine" I looked at him and his calm look told me that he wasn't angry but frustrated.

"We'll have to find you someplace safe, because it seems like danger follows you. For now you can stay here until I find a place where no harm can get to you."

I nodded and he got up to leave, leaving me healed but hollow. I felt exhaustion overthrow me and slipped on my fathers shirt. I laid down and closed my heavy eyelids and into the clam quiet darkness.

_**I really enjoyed writing this chapter ^^ I didn't spend as much time as I usually do for grammar mistakes, so sorry for any. Next chapter will finally put my story in the direction I`ve been waiting for! Thanks for reading! ~ WittyApple**_


	6. I Spy With My Little Eye

_**I apologize for how short this chapter... but it just couldn`t be a part of another chapter, it has to be its own!**_

**Gotham City:**

**October 3, 05:40 EDT**

"Candace. Candace wake up, dear" I opened my eyes to see Alfred, I sit up slowly. Someone had placed me under the bed covers, they also removed my socks. "Today the Academy will be opening. I'm afraid you must rouse." I nodded slipping out of the bed and walking over to my bag, searching for my uniform.

I pulled it out, a black skirt and pullover and a white dress shirt. Once dressed I put on the tie and slipped on my socks and shoes. After brushing my hair in the bathroom I headed to the lobby, Dick was briskly slipping on his shoes next to the velvet red couch. He had black pants and a white dress shirt, his coat in his arm, his tie worn loose and unprofessional around his neck.

I strode over to him and brushed out the wrinkles in his shirt then went to straighten his tie. A smile played my lips as pink tints his cheeks, making his blue eyes brighten. The fabric was soft and silky, similar to his slick brushed back coal colored hair. I had the urge to run my fingers through it, but kept my hands to myself. Instead I spoke up, "You`re lucky a girl is living here. Do you always leave the house looking like this?"

"Alfred is making us breakfast, which is probably ready now" said Dick, ignoring my words. I finished fixing his tie, a bit disappointed that he didn't answer. We made our way through the snaking hallways to the dining room where Bruce and Alfred were.

As Alfred must have come to realize, I just enjoyed simple ceareal in the morning so I ate Captain Crunch while Dick had the classic bacon and eggs.

"So, how long is the walk from here to the Academy?" I asked Dick while we walked back towards the entrance doors. He stopped in his tracks, a smug smile playing his lips. "You seem to forget who you're staying with, Candace." He turned, walking down a different hallway, passed the lobby. I rushed up close behind him to follow.

"I've only been staying here for three days, cut me some slack" I teased back lightly, Dick smirked.

When he opened the door, I was once again in shock of all the dazzling cars. Alfred was already waiting next to the black slick BMW at the entrance door of the garage. He opened the car doors and Dick and I jumped in the back, I thanked him once he got in the driver's seat.

The ride to the Academy was quiet, I watched the dark buildings pass by thinking about all the times I would walk by them. They seemed so much different now that I was moving past them faster. I had once considered taking a bus but I don't think we had enough spare money.

Dick and I hopped out of the car and walked towards the cream-colored building. I joined Barbara Gordon at the main entrance, Dick right behind me, she smiled when she spotted us. So did a few other girls at Dick, I had come to realize through the week that he was slowly taking up stereotypical character from his foster-father.

"Hey you guys, did you hear about what The Riddler was really up to?" Intrigued, I got right into the conversation, Babs and I had become close in the past week.

"Ya, another stupid idea" blurted Dick, "he planned on using that formula to change the DNA of a human and test their abilities." I looked at Dick surprised, I didn't think he had known that much. I for sure hadn't, then again I never read the paper or watched the news.

Babs turned to me rolling her eyes beautiful blue eyes, smirking. "You'd think he knew everything."

I chuckle and watched the back of Dick`s head as he walked away to meet up with some guys across the hall. "He's something else. Not sure if his quirkiness is a good thing or not" ,Babs continued.

I turned back to her, she had her nice red hair down, her uniform same as mine, though she was taller than me. I was the same height as Dick. Either we were short, or Barbara was just plain tall.

"I don't know," I said finally, "I kind of like his sarcastic comments, it always brightens up the conversation a bit."

* * *

At lunch Jaime and I went on another one of our walks. It had been a week since I had mostly been spending my time with Dick. Today we had decided to take ally's instead of regular roads, routes or paths.

"So what was up with the other day? You having to leave all of a sudden...?" I started right once we left the school property.

Jaime shrugged. "I just remembered about an errand I had to run, that's all." I glanced at my friend unconvinced. "Fine, if you don't tell me the real reason I'm just going to have to guess."

He cocked a brow, "Guess on what errand I had to do?"

"Jay, I saw you two were talking. You and Dick Grayson. What were you two talking about?" We stopped just before a wide ally, it held a green garbage container, rubbish strayed around it. I couldn't help but get paranoid by the ally, but nothing would happen since it was daylight and Jaime was here...

"If you really want to know, Candy. I just don't trust him, he just seems too good to be true. He's like a 'westside kid', where you and I are from the 'eastside' kind of thing. He's just the type of guy to hold a secret... _secretly_."

All I could do was gasp. I was in shock, not only because I'm surprised that is how Jaime felt but because half of what Jaime had said had always lingered in the back of my mind. Speechless and accepting the silence, we both continued down the ally.

I spoke up, "Is it just me or... Jaime?" I fully turned around to find him missing. He was just next to me! I looked around frantically, "Jaime? Come on, let's just head back! Jaime!"

I jumped when I turned to face a women. She was partly in the shadows but her outline was clear enough. The first thing I noticed about her was that she had cat ears. She wore a black smooth body suit, easy for her to move and flex. Large foggy blue-gray goggles that pointed at the sides covered her eyes. Just by her physique I knew that she was sleek, confident and secretive. A very untrusting person stood before me.

"Where's Jaime?" I blurted out. She moved back as if surprised at my words. She then gave a sly smile, "So you're the girl, ironic."

"Excuse me?" I asked utterly confused. She straightened up relaxing, as if realizing I wasn't a threat. "So the multimillionaire's new pon was held hostage by the Riddler, yes?"

I nodded hesitantly, I inched back slightly and she chuckled at my actions, almost as if telling me that it was pointless to run. She opened her mouth to speak but cut off by a familiar voice calling my name.

"You could be quite useful to me, to _us_. You'd be so much easier to deal with instead of the kid brat. It's too bad the Batman seems to keep Wayne industries always right under his nose; him and-" She cut off again when I was pulled behind someone, the woman jumped back swiftly. She grinned, "Boy Wonder."

Finally stabilized and realized that Dick was guarding me from this woman. Puzzled, I spoke my mind, "But that's not Robin."

I saw Dick's body go rigid and the woman's grin faltered but she kept her gaze on Richard. "No, maybe not... but you sure look like him. Until next time, girl."

Then as if first nature, the woman flipped and sprung into the air and on to the garbage container and flipped, disappearing over the roof. Both Dick and I relaxed and my mind took some time to work properly.

"Dick! What are you doing here? Who was that? Where's Jaime?" my voice raising with each question. He looked back at me, his face unreadable but when he grabbed my shoulders I instantly began calming down.

"It's fine Candace, I came looking for you since I couldn't find you anywhere at the Academy, and what do you mean where is Jaime, _he_ was looking for you." I took a deep breath as I registered these simple things, "Okay... but who was that woman?" Dick gave me an odd glance as we made our way out of the ally, "That was Catwoman."

"Either you know your villains or I'm dumb." I turned before he could reply to see a figure of a boy who I recognized. Jaime, the same as I had seen him last.

"Jaime what the hell, why did you leave me?" I cried out, hands out in exasperation, explaining how frustration and confused I was.

"Me? What about you, I turned around and you were gone!" I stood there shocked at him, either I was losing my mind or Catwoman had lured us away from each other.

"We should probably get back, anyway" Jaime grumpily added passing me, I turned around slowly and followed him. Dick mirrored my pace.

When I glanced at Dick, for the second time I really took in his characteristics. What had Catwoman meant when she said Dick looked like Robin? It was interesting how similar. Sleek raven-black hair, gorgeous ice-piercing blue eyes, same build _and_ the same signature smile. That might be why both boys' laugh were so comparable.

I slowed my pace as all my clues and evidence that I had thrown to the back of my mind, began flooding in again. I knew now I wouldn't be able to hold all these questions back, no more hiding the truth.

A stable body brought me back to reality, Dick was looking down at me, he flashed me his signature grin when I realized it was him I bumped into. "You'll be fine, Candace. Besides, it's only Catwoman."

_All these similarities, how come I never stopped to truly think about this?_

I sent Dick a fake smile then went back to my mental notes.

_Other similarities... Robin is an acrobatic vigilante, like Batman, needing to have flexibility, stealth and master at martial arts. Dick was an acrobat with his family when he was young_ and_ is inteligent!_

"Okay, really odd" I mumbled under my breath once we reached the Academy. All three of us went our separate ways. The rest of my day was cloudy, I was too distracted by these interesting connections between my hero and my best friend. Once the bell finally rang for the ended of the day I told myself to just let it go, to relax.

_Hah, like that was possible_.

I didn't reply when Dick came to my side as we waited for Alfred to come pick us up. Dick didn't seem to notice anything different, which gave me more time to review my mental notes.

Alfred pulled up and Dick opened the door then paused and looked back at me, "I think I'll be a gentleman just once." he stepped back and I ducked in, a shy smile on my lips. "Thank you Dick, I didn't know you had it in you."

He looked at me with hurt but his eyes shone playfulness, "What are you talking about? I _am_ a gentleman, I just happen to not show it to others... at all."

I giggle and saw Alfred looking at us through the rearview mirror. My eyes widened as the memory folded back for me.

_Being driven home from the Batcave, the man driving me gave me the same look... which explains the same car. Does that mean...? _

"What's on your mind?" Dick's words disrupted my thoughts. My head snapped towards him, "Hm? no I'm fine."

He gave me an unconvinced look, "Right, and that explains the _I'm-in-complete-concentration-but-am-confused-as-shit_ face."

I would've laughed if my mind had not been in a complete different place. Instead I just lied, "I'm just wondering about a... an upcoming cooking test in Home Ec. Yeah, they'll be instructing us to make a certain food dish on a whim." I surprised the urge to nibble on my bottom lip which I only did when I was nervous, or lying.

Dick only blinked a couple of times before fully comprehending, nodding and taking the bluff and then looking away. Once we reached the Wayne Manor I excused myself, saying I needed silence to study for an upcoming test. When truthfully I was just going to investigate around the house for more clues to my hypothesis.

I walked around the mansion. This would definitely be my workout for the day, this place was so huge! "All the locked doors doesn't make anything suspicious. Not at all."

I walked further, passed the living room that Dick and I had our conversation over the controller and I stopped. I took a step in the room to think back about that night.

Bruce called for Dick to do something. The interesting look given to one another. The news reporting Scarecrow. The bat signal.

"It's all coincidental... yet too ridiculous." I mumbled, shaking my head at these thoughts. "What is?" I turned to see Bruce.

"I couldn't really tell you. I don't even know how I would if I could...but I can't" I mumbled the ending. This whole thing was all too absurd.

"Well if you need any help... I'll be in my study." He gave me a wary look as he turned back down the hallway. Once he disappeared I began on my way in the opposite direction.

I came across a grand piano. Its lid is open and you can see beautiful combination of wire, wood and brass. Its autumn colors blossoming out. The colors nicely contrasted to the grands sharp yet smooth black outer shell. This beautiful piece of art was all alone in this large echoing room. Tempted to tap on some keys I put out my hand, but it seemed too risky, the grand was surely placed in this room so its melodic sound would bounce off these walls.

_The Grand seemed like a nice commodity to activate a secret passage way, I chuckled at my thoughts._

But it could be true, this was an old manor house so I'm sure it has many cliché doors and passages, and this piano was sending off waves. If any one in this home was a vigilante, there would be a secret way to the secret lair.

I continued down hallways, keeping the passage way idea in my mind and found myself at the door to the library. I walked in carefully, in stories the secret passage way opens with a pull of a book. But which book?

Assuming the library was in alphabetical order, I went to the left-wing of the room, passing between desks and eventually found the 'B' section. "Battle Strategy... Beyond the Beyond... Blood Science... The Book of Bats."

I pulled The Book of Bats out hesitantly but to my dismay it did not activate nor do anything other than sit in my hands. I put it back and thought of what else.

I had to find some type of passageway to the Batcave. It was my last clue to solve the puzzle in my head. Knowing it would take me forever to find that specific book, I sat down at one of the desks and saw the dictionary lying there. Sliding it over, I opened it lazily.

Ironically, it opened to Alter ego. Curious, I read.

_1. a second self; a perfect substitute or deputy: _His adviser acts as his alter ego during his absence_._

_2. an inseparable friend._

_3. another aspect of one's self._

"Inseparable friend...aspect of one's self" I closed the dictionary and walked back out into the hallway.

Those words reminded me of Shakespearian text. And I had seen a book set of Shakespeare in Bruce's study.

Once I reached the door to his study, I paused. I would either open up a new identity, a substitute of those I knew, or I would make a complete fool of myself and be demanded an explanation of my actions.

I opened the door and stepped in, to find Bruce not there. Nervousness washed away, now believing I could get away with this without delay. I moved quietly and quickly towards the books. I lightly placed my fingers on the first book when I heard my name.

Looking at the door, was once again Bruce. His tall and built demeanor was intimidating and did not help me keep my composure. "What are you doing in here, Candace?"

I backed away from the books and looked down, discouraged. "I had the urge to read Shakespeare?"

"What child at your age in this generation reads Shakespeare?"

Why did this man have to be such a detective. I looked up, shocked at my sudden realization. That was a similarity between Bruce and Batman. Batman could make any man spit out information he wanted, he was a mass crime-fighting detective.

"Bruce... If I-" I stopped myself, how could I confront him without seeming like a complete idiot, or him just denying my new-found knowledge.

"I don't know" I said quietly. "Is something going on that you need to tell me?" Then my heart started to beat fast and then the words started flowing of my mouth without control.

"You're Batman, aren't you."

I saw something flashed in his eyes and his composure slightly lower, but his facial expression stayed the same. "I think you just need to lay down and rest." Bruce more demanded than advised.

"No... I'm right. It just all adds up, all clicks, all makes sense. It's too coincidental. It was easy to see that Dick was Robin, then putting two and two together to know that you're Batman."

His face was now masked with a hard expression, his voice harsh along with it. "Candace..." I stopped breathing when I realized I had said all that. "We'll talk about this later" than he moved over to let me out of the study.

I nodded vigorously and swiftly walked past him and to my room. Once I closed my door and the silence enveloped me, I exhaled.

What had I just done?

* * *

I apologize for how short this chapter... but it just _couldn`t_ be a part of another chapter, it has to be its own!

**Gotham City:**

**October 3, 05:40 EDT**

"Candace. Candace wake up, dear" I opened my eyes to see Alfred, I sit up slowly. Someone had placed me under the bed covers, they also removed my socks. "Today the Academy will be opening. I'm afraid you must rouse." I nodded slipping out of the bed and walking over to my bag, searching for my uniform.

I pulled it out, a black skirt and pullover and a white dress shirt. Once dressed I put on the tie and slipped on my socks and shoes. After brushing my hair in the bathroom I headed to the lobby, Dick was briskly slipping on his shoes next to the velvet red couch. He had black pants and a white dress shirt, his coat in his arm, his tie worn loose and unprofessional around his neck.

I strode over to him and brushed out the wrinkles in his shirt then went to straighten his tie. A smile played my lips as pink tints his cheeks, making his blue eyes brighten. The fabric was soft and silky, similar to his slick brushed back coal colored hair. I had the urge to run my fingers through it, but kept my hands to myself. Instead I spoke up, "You`re lucky a girl is living here. Do you always leave the house looking like this?"

"Alfred is making us breakfast, which is probably ready now" said Dick, ignoring my words. I finished fixing his tie, a bit disappointed that he didn't answer. We made our way through the snaking hallways to the dining room where Bruce and Alfred were.

As Alfred must have come to realize, I just enjoyed simple ceareal in the morning so I ate Captain Crunch while Dick had the classic bacon and eggs.

"So, how long is the walk from here to the Academy?" I asked Dick while we walked back towards the entrance doors. He stopped in his tracks, a smug smile playing his lips. "You seem to forget who you're staying with, Candace." He turned, walking down a different hallway, passed the lobby. I rushed up close behind him to follow.

"I've only been staying here for three days, cut me some slack" I teased back lightly, Dick smirked.

When he opened the door, I was once again in shock of all the dazzling cars. Alfred was already waiting next to the black slick BMW at the entrance door of the garage. He opened the car doors and Dick and I jumped in the back, I thanked him once he got in the driver's seat.

The ride to the Academy was quiet, I watched the dark buildings pass by thinking about all the times I would walk by them. They seemed so much different now that I was moving past them faster. I had once considered taking a bus but I don't think we had enough spare money.

Dick and I hopped out of the car and walked towards the cream-colored building. I joined Barbara Gordon at the main entrance, Dick right behind me, she smiled when she spotted us. So did a few other girls at Dick, I had come to realize through the week that he was slowly taking up stereotypical character from his foster-father.

"Hey you guys, did you hear about what The Riddler was really up to?" Intrigued, I got right into the conversation, Babs and I had become close in the past week.

"Ya, another stupid idea" blurted Dick, "he planned on using that formula to change the DNA of a human and test their abilities." I looked at Dick surprised, I didn't think he had known that much. I for sure hadn't, then again I never read the paper or watched the news.

Babs turned to me rolling her eyes beautiful blue eyes, smirking. "You'd think he knew everything."

I chuckle and watched the back of Dick`s head as he walked away to meet up with some guys across the hall. "He's something else. Not sure if his quirkiness is a good thing or not" ,Babs continued.

I turned back to her, she had her nice red hair down, her uniform same as mine, though she was taller than me. I was the same height as Dick. Either we were short, or Barbara was just plain tall.

"I don't know," I said finally, "I kind of like his sarcastic comments, it always brightens up the conversation a bit."

* * *

At lunch Jaime and I went on another one of our walks. It had been a week since I had mostly been spending my time with Dick. Today we had decided to take ally's instead of regular roads, routes or paths.

"So what was up with the other day? You having to leave all of a sudden...?" I started right once we left the school property.

Jaime shrugged. "I just remembered about an errand I had to run, that's all." I glanced at my friend unconvinced. "Fine, if you don't tell me the real reason I'm just going to have to guess."

He cocked a brow, "Guess on what errand I had to do?"

"Jay, I saw you two were talking. You and Dick Grayson. What were you two talking about?" We stopped just before a wide ally, it held a green garbage container, rubbish strayed around it. I couldn't help but get paranoid by the ally, but nothing would happen since it was daylight and Jaime was here...

"If you really want to know, Candy. I just don't trust him, he just seems too good to be true. He's like a 'westside kid', where you and I are from the 'eastside' kind of thing. He's just the type of guy to hold a secret... _secretly_."

All I could do was gasp. I was in shock, not only because I'm surprised that is how Jaime felt but because half of what Jaime had said had always lingered in the back of my mind. Speechless and accepting the silence, we both continued down the ally.

I spoke up, "Is it just me or... Jaime?" I fully turned around to find him missing. He was just next to me! I looked around frantically, "Jaime? Come on, let's just head back! Jaime!"

I jumped when I turned to face a women. She was partly in the shadows but her outline was clear enough. The first thing I noticed about her was that she had cat ears. She wore a black smooth body suit, easy for her to move and flex. Large foggy blue-gray goggles that pointed at the sides covered her eyes. Just by her physique I knew that she was sleek, confident and secretive. A very untrusting person stood before me.

"Where's Jaime?" I blurted out. She moved back as if surprised at my words. She then gave a sly smile, "So you're the girl, ironic."

"Excuse me?" I asked utterly confused. She straightened up relaxing, as if realizing I wasn't a threat. "So the multimillionaire's new pon was held hostage by the Riddler, yes?"

I nodded hesitantly, I inched back slightly and she chuckled at my actions, almost as if telling me that it was pointless to run. She opened her mouth to speak but cut off by a familiar voice calling my name.

"You could be quite useful to me, to _us_. You'd be so much easier to deal with instead of the kid brat. It's too bad the Batman seems to keep Wayne industries always right under his nose; him and-" She cut off again when I was pulled behind someone, the woman jumped back swiftly. She grinned, "Boy Wonder."

Finally stabilized and realized that Dick was guarding me from this woman. Puzzled, I spoke my mind, "But that's not Robin."

I saw Dick's body go rigid and the woman's grin faltered but she kept her gaze on Richard. "No, maybe not... but you sure look like him. Until next time, girl."

Then as if first nature, the woman flipped and sprung into the air and on to the garbage container and flipped, disappearing over the roof. Both Dick and I relaxed and my mind took some time to work properly.

"Dick! What are you doing here? Who was that? Where's Jaime?" my voice raising with each question. He looked back at me, his face unreadable but when he grabbed my shoulders I instantly began calming down.

"It's fine Candace, I came looking for you since I couldn't find you anywhere at the Academy, and what do you mean where is Jaime, _he_ was looking for you." I took a deep breath as I registered these simple things, "Okay... but who was that woman?" Dick gave me an odd glance as we made our way out of the ally, "That was Catwoman."

"Either you know your villains or I'm dumb." I turned before he could reply to see a figure of a boy who I recognized. Jaime, the same as I had seen him last.

"Jaime what the hell, why did you leave me?" I cried out, hands out in exasperation, explaining how frustration and confused I was.

"Me? What about you, I turned around and you were gone!" I stood there shocked at him, either I was losing my mind or Catwoman had lured us away from each other.

"We should probably get back, anyway" Jaime grumpily added passing me, I turned around slowly and followed him. Dick mirrored my pace.

When I glanced at Dick, for the second time I really took in his characteristics. What had Catwoman meant when she said Dick looked like Robin? It was interesting how similar. Sleek raven-black hair, gorgeous ice-piercing blue eyes, same build _and_ the same signature smile. That might be why both boys' laugh were so comparable.

I slowed my pace as all my clues and evidence that I had thrown to the back of my mind, began flooding in again. I knew now I wouldn't be able to hold all these questions back, no more hiding the truth.

A stable body brought me back to reality, Dick was looking down at me, he flashed me his signature grin when I realized it was him I bumped into. "You'll be fine, Candace. Besides, it's only Catwoman."

_All these similarities, how come I never stopped to truly think about this?_

I sent Dick a fake smile then went back to my mental notes.

_Other similarities... Robin is an acrobatic vigilante, like Batman, needing to have flexibility, stealth and master at martial arts. Dick was an acrobat with his family when he was young_ and_ is inteligent!_

"Okay, really odd" I mumbled under my breath once we reached the Academy. All three of us went our separate ways. The rest of my day was cloudy, I was too distracted by these interesting connections between my hero and my best friend. Once the bell finally rang for the ended of the day I told myself to just let it go, to relax.

_Hah, like that was possible_.

I didn't reply when Dick came to my side as we waited for Alfred to come pick us up. Dick didn't seem to notice anything different, which gave me more time to review my mental notes.

Alfred pulled up and Dick opened the door then paused and looked back at me, "I think I'll be a gentleman just once." he stepped back and I ducked in, a shy smile on my lips. "Thank you Dick, I didn't know you had it in you."

He looked at me with hurt but his eyes shone playfulness, "What are you talking about? I _am_ a gentleman, I just happen to not show it to others... at all."

I giggle and saw Alfred looking at us through the rearview mirror. My eyes widened as the memory folded back for me.

_Being driven home from the Batcave, the man driving me gave me the same look... which explains the same car. Does that mean...? _

"What's on your mind?" Dick's words disrupted my thoughts. My head snapped towards him, "Hm? no I'm fine."

He gave me an unconvinced look, "Right, and that explains the _I'm-in-complete-concentration-but-am-confused-as-shit_ face."

I would've laughed if my mind had not been in a complete different place. Instead I just lied, "I'm just wondering about a... an upcoming cooking test in Home Ec. Yeah, they'll be instructing us to make a certain food dish on a whim." I surprised the urge to nibble on my bottom lip which I only did when I was nervous, or lying.

Dick only blinked a couple of times before fully comprehending, nodding and taking the bluff and then looking away. Once we reached the Wayne Manor I excused myself, saying I needed silence to study for an upcoming test. When truthfully I was just going to investigate around the house for more clues to my hypothesis.

I walked around the mansion. This would definitely be my workout for the day, this place was so huge! "All the locked doors doesn't make anything suspicious. Not at all."

I walked further, passed the living room that Dick and I had our conversation over the controller and I stopped. I took a step in the room to think back about that night.

Bruce called for Dick to do something. The interesting look given to one another. The news reporting Scarecrow. The bat signal.

"It's all coincidental... yet too ridiculous." I mumbled, shaking my head at these thoughts. "What is?" I turned to see Bruce.

"I couldn't really tell you. I don't even know how I would if I could...but I can't" I mumbled the ending. This whole thing was all too absurd.

"Well if you need any help... I'll be in my study." He gave me a wary look as he turned back down the hallway. Once he disappeared I began on my way in the opposite direction.

I came across a grand piano. Its lid is open and you can see beautiful combination of wire, wood and brass. Its autumn colors blossoming out. The colors nicely contrasted to the grands sharp yet smooth black outer shell. This beautiful piece of art was all alone in this large echoing room. Tempted to tap on some keys I put out my hand, but it seemed too risky, the grand was surely placed in this room so its melodic sound would bounce off these walls.

_The Grand seemed like a nice commodity to activate a secret passage way, I chuckled at my thoughts._

But it could be true, this was an old manor house so I'm sure it has many cliché doors and passages, and this piano was sending off waves. If any one in this home was a vigilante, there would be a secret way to the secret lair.

I continued down hallways, keeping the passage way idea in my mind and found myself at the door to the library. I walked in carefully, in stories the secret passage way opens with a pull of a book. But which book?

Assuming the library was in alphabetical order, I went to the left-wing of the room, passing between desks and eventually found the 'B' section. "Battle Strategy... Beyond the Beyond... Blood Science... The Book of Bats."

I pulled The Book of Bats out hesitantly but to my dismay it did not activate nor do anything other than sit in my hands. I put it back and thought of what else.

I had to find some type of passageway to the Batcave. It was my last clue to solve the puzzle in my head. Knowing it would take me forever to find that specific book, I sat down at one of the desks and saw the dictionary lying there. Sliding it over, I opened it lazily.

Ironically, it opened to Alter ego. Curious, I read.

_1. a second self; a perfect substitute or deputy: _His adviser acts as his alter ego during his absence_._

_2. an inseparable friend._

_3. another aspect of one's self._

"Inseparable friend...aspect of one's self" I closed the dictionary and walked back out into the hallway.

Those words reminded me of Shakespearian text. And I had seen a book set of Shakespeare in Bruce's study.

Once I reached the door to his study, I paused. I would either open up a new identity, a substitute of those I knew, or I would make a complete fool of myself and be demanded an explanation of my actions.

I opened the door and stepped in, to find Bruce not there. Nervousness washed away, now believing I could get away with this without delay. I moved quietly and quickly towards the books. I lightly placed my fingers on the first book when I heard my name.

Looking at the door, was once again Bruce. His tall and built demeanor was intimidating and did not help me keep my composure. "What are you doing in here, Candace?"

I backed away from the books and looked down, discouraged. "I had the urge to read Shakespeare?"

"What child at your age in this generation reads Shakespeare?"

Why did this man have to be such a detective. I looked up, shocked at my sudden realization. That was a similarity between Bruce and Batman. Batman could make any man spit out information he wanted, he was a mass crime-fighting detective.

"Bruce... If I-" I stopped myself, how could I confront him without seeming like a complete idiot, or him just denying my new-found knowledge.

"I don't know" I said quietly. "Is something going on that you need to tell me?" Then my heart started to beat fast and then the words started flowing of my mouth without control.

"You're Batman, aren't you."

I saw something flashed in his eyes and his composure slightly lower, but his facial expression stayed the same. "I think you just need to lay down and rest." Bruce more demanded than advised.

"No... I'm right. It just all adds up, all clicks, all makes sense. It's too coincidental. It was easy to see that Dick was Robin, then putting two and two together to know that you're Batman."

His face was now masked with a hard expression, his voice harsh along with it. "Candace..." I stopped breathing when I realized I had said all that. "We'll talk about this later" than he moved over to let me out of the study.

I nodded vigorously and swiftly walked past him and to my room. Once I closed my door and the silence enveloped me, I exhaled.

**What had I just done?**

* * *

_**Finally made it! Now I can really start the story! It'll take me a bit longer to get the next chapter out because I'm moving and internet will be down. Sorry and enjoy the cliffhanger! :D ~ WittyApple**_


	7. Getting To Know You

I awoke with my heart pounding hard against my chest, breathing heavily. A dream was still replaying behind my eyes.

_I was in between two memories. In one memory was my mother walking down the path from my house, I would call to her from the front entrance steps. No matter what I said, she wouldn't turn to look back. Her hair swinging and bumping into her back with every step further away. I wanted to run to her. In the other memory, I was back on the Star City bridge. I was standing safely on the bridge, while my father was still behind the wheel, trying to escape the car before it fell off the side. I wanted to run to him._

_Divided between two memories, the given opportunities to save one or the other. But then in between, was Batman. He held out a hand for me, giving me his option. To forget the past and look on to the future._

Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I found my room dark, the only illumination was from a yellow glow from the window. I slipped off my bed and peeked through my blinds to see the bat symbol floating in the sky. Unfazed, I glanced at my digital clock: _11:43_.

I sighed, my mind was foggy from sleep and I made my way back to my bed when my throat suddenly went dry. With a tint of annoyance I opened the bedroom door and made my way down the hallway towards the stairs.

From habit, I looked towards Dick's room; his door closed. I didn't bother seeing if he was there and slowly made my way down the staircase, leaning against the railing lazily.

Bumping into the wall several times, I managed to get to the kitchen. I would've hissed when I turned on the light since it stung my eyes, but I was way too tired to exaggerate.

I strode to the large stainless steel fridge, my feet sticking to the cool tiles with every step. I shivered and felt prickles go up my spine as the nippy refrigerator air embraced my skin. Reaching far into the fridge, I grabbed one of the many types of milk. Placing the jug on the island I went to the cupboards for a glass. I poured as gracefully as I could muster, my eyes couldn't seem to focus since my lids were so heavy. I felt sleep deprived, when really it just takes me a while to fully waken.

I placed the cup of milk into the microwave and fumbled with setting the time. Once it began to start I leaned over the island, feeling the smooth glass on my stomach, hearing the soft hum of the microwave. I rested my chin on my crossed arms, feeling sleep pull me in once again.

* * *

**Gotham City:**

**October 4, 04:33 EDT**

I yawned, stretching my arms far behind me. I smiled when the tension in my tight back muscles loosened. Once I opened my eyes I looked around my brightly lit room.

The red digital numbers blazed a way too early of time. I surprised myself by feeling wide awake and at peace. Then that's when I remembered something, but I couldn't be sure if it was a dream or not.

"I heard them last night. Didn't I go get some warm milk?" I mumbled, talking to myself. Laying back down, I rolled on to my side, thinking of last night's happenings.

"But I don't remember coming back to my room..."

"Dick and Bruce; I was _sure_ I heard them... but what was it they were saying?" I shut my eyes trying desperately to hear their voices and remember the night.

_"So you told her?" _That was Dick. His voice had been distant_._

_"No, she found out herself. Her mind is strong, she just doesn't know how to use it to its full potential."_ Bruce. His voice was close.I remember the feeling of being carried.

_"So you knew she was going to find out? Does that mean we have to gas her?"_

_"What's to say she wouldn't find out again? We have to find a place where no one can hurt her now that she is even more vulnerable. You said Catwoman confronted her."_

_"Yeah. I guess you're right."_

My eyes snapped wide open. I knew there was something important I had forgotten about. Whether or not these thoughts were dreams: I was right all along.

But what was Bruce talking about when he said I haven't used my mind to my full potential? And what did Catwoman have to do with any of this? I sighed, there were so many unanswered questions on the table. And today I was going to find them out. No if's or but's permitted.

I heard a knock and I jumped out of bed, swinging the door open. He seemed shocked at how roused I was, yet he smiled in the end. "Good morning, Miss Candace. You seem in high spirits."

I nodded, "That's a fancy word it. Today will be a good day." I then passed him and walked to Dick's door and banged hard. I heard a shocked gasp and smirked while opening the door.

Dick was sitting up, tangled in his comforter, his body shaking with each pant. His now alert ice eyes hidden behind his black hair that sprayed around his head. I know I had seen Dick without a shirt on before, but I couldn't help but blush when I saw his toned chest and arms.

"Ups Richard." And I turned and bounced downstairs for breakfast before I did anything I would regret.

I knew I was more happy than necessary but I couldn't help myself. I was finally getting my questions answered, it was a lift off my shoulders.

Dick walked in while I plucked out the burnt bread from the toaster, already half-finished my breakfast. He was slouching and had circles under his eyes, he must have been up late.

"Here eat, I'm not hungry for toast anymore." I placed my buttered toast on the island as he leaned against it. I couldn't help realizing he was in the exact position as I was last night.

"Thanks Dacey..." I paused when I heard his mumbled words.

"Dacey? Where did you come up with that name?" I asked lightly. I walk back over to him, leaning against the island waiting for his answer.

He glanced at me quickly through his still messy black locks. "Can_dace_... so Dacey." He took a bite out of toast.

I smiled softly, it was a cute nickname that hadn't been used for me before. Jaime calls me Candy, my mother used to call me Cammy and now Dick with his nickname, Dacey.

"It even goes well with your last name too. Dacey Way." He grinned at his concept. I smiled back, feeling sheepish. "Yea, I guess it does."

We ate the rest of our breakfast in silence and then both went our separate ways to get ready for school. I quickly slipped on my uniform, wearing my jacket today knowing it would be chilly. When we met at the garage, Bruce was waiting there. His atmosphere irregular.

"Dick, Candace. There are a few things I would like to discus. So it is necessary that you both stay home today." I nodded and smiled hesitantly while closing the car door.

"You can go change. When you're ready, I'll be waiting in the meeting room." Then Bruce turned and walked out of the garage.

"There's a meeting- of course there is, by now I shouldn't even be surprised." I stated walking through the same door Bruce excited, Dick right behind me. I heard him snicker and I couldn't help but smile. "_Meet_ you there?" He said when we stopped at the top of the staircase.

I rolled my eyes playfully, the smile still on my face. "That's not even a pun, Dick."

He simply shrugged and then went into his room, I went to mine.

I had a pretty good guess about what Bruce wanted to talk about. But how _would_ it be talked about? It was still too complicated for me to fully comprehend that my best friend was my hero.

Pulling a shirt over my head I stopped to stare at myself in the mirror. My life has turned upside-down... but this new life is good, so theoretically speaking my life has turned right-side up.

I excited my room and sighed, I didn't know where the Meeting Room was. So my first stop was Dick's room, hoping he was still there. Knocking twice I twisted the handle and entered, also hoping I wouldn't bump into him half-naked again.

"I'm guessing you don't know where the Meeting room is?" He was shrugging on his regular sweater. I nodded sheepishly. I noticed he grabbed some black glasses, I would have to ask him about them later.

"Do you mind escorting me?"

He walked over and stopped in front of me and I frowned. Comparing to Dick, I didn't realize how short I was to him. He was at least a head taller than me. I had sworn we were the same height not even three days ago.

"Shouldn't be a problem." Then he raised his arm so I could hold on to it. When we became so formal, I have no idea.

We walked in silence, neither of us seemed to mind. I was happy to know that we were close enough to not always have to talk and just enjoy each others body company. Dick and I passed Bruce's study and turned down a new hallway and stopped at a door that resembled all the others in the mansion. Except this one wasn't locked.

Like a boss, Bruce was sitting at the far end seat of the large table that seated around twelve. There was a side table at the end that held a stack of papers and a bouquet of flowers. Three large windows let the full light come in on the opposite side of the room.

I let go of Dick's arm and we sat across from each other. Feeling self-conscious, I cradled my legs and putting my chin on my knees.

"So we'll need to find a safe place for Candace. There are only a few options." Bruce paused glancing at me and I spoke up, "why can't I just stay here? Just because I know what I know doesn't mean I have to leave." I took a steady breath. "I don't want to leave."

Dick shook his head, "No one wants you to leave but Bruce is right, you're not safe here anymore."

I looked between the two boys, "I don't understand. I'm not going to say anything, I have no reason to." Bruce leaned forward, looking directly at me now. "Catwoman was looking for you and she knows what residence you're living under. Now that you know these secrets, you'll be ten times more useful to the other side."

I frowned, my shoulders slouching as I spoke. "So where am I supposed to go? A foster home and go through the shit of a system?"

"Bruce, could she go to Mount Justice?" Dick spoke up urgently and I cocked a brow, _Mount_ where?

Bruce paused, his complexion twisting as he thought of that possibility. "That is the most reasonable place to go. I'll speak with Superman and the rest of the Justice League. For now, help Candace out with the rest of the system."

I sat up straight, sitting on the edge of the chair very much alert at my caregiver's words. "Wait a minute, on a regular basis you can talk to Superman? That is so cool!"

Bruce smiled softly while Dick smirked widely at me, "it's going to take a while for us to adjust to you knowing that we're Batman and Robin." I nodded slowly, it finally could set in without any questions. I was living with superheroes!

We all stood up and headed for the door, Dick and I parting with Bruce. As we walked back to our rooms I couldn't help think back to our first encounter. Dick as Robin. It was hard to tell whether it was a good or bad memory. "Y'know before that first night, I didn't believe you and Batman were real."

Dick chuckled looking down at me, "Why's that? We're we just too good to be true?" I laughed, "I just never believed what I couldn't see."

He shrugged, taking his time to reply. "Must have been a whole new experience that night."

I replayed the night through my mind and stopped at the Batcave. I felt my ears redden. "What? What did you remember?" Dick obviously noticing my discomfort.

"If you don't remember it, I'm not going to bring it up."

"You mean when you kissed me as a thank you?"

My face reddened and my pace quickened as well as my heart. Dick laughed at me. Listening to my words I knew this was a poor declaration, "I didn't know it was you at the time! If I did things would've been different."

"So you're saying you wouldn't kiss me? Not even now?" I gaped at him. That little...

"I'm not going to answer that," I spoke up again before he could speak, "and it's not up for discussion either."

A wave of relief washed over when we reached our rooms, I quickly entered mine but found Dick leaning against my door frame.

"Not now, but later." He flashed me his signature grin and turned leaving my sight.

I exhaled hard. Sometimes I couldn't keep up with that boy.

* * *

I felt someone shaking me and I opened my eyes coming face to face with Dick. I stretched awkwardly, not having much space because he was sitting on the bed.

"Hey, you fell asleep. It's noon and Bruce talked to the Justice League. He'll give you the rest of the news when we go down to eat." Dick kept his voice soft which was nice to my rousing ears. I nodded while Dick and I walked out of my room. "So what is this 'Mount Justice'? Is it like the Hall of Justice?"

Dick shook his head. "No, Mount Justice is a secret place where... I'll let it be a surprise to you." I pouted jokingly, not wanting to wait.

Once we entered the dining area Bruce was already there with Albert. Original spaghetti and meatballs, one of my favorite foods! I smiled, thanking Albert for the preparation while taking a seat. I didn't even take my first bite before Bruce spoke up, clearly wanting to get this situation under control and out of the way.

"So let's get to the point. I was speaking to Superman about the happenings between Candace's family mishaps, to her discovering mine and Dick's alter ego's, to Catwomen. So in comprehension... and a little sympathy, he agrees to letting you stay at Mount Justice."

Astounded, I believed it was the best news to get. I wouldn't be here at the Wayne Manor as much or even at all, but at least I'd still be with Dick. I hoped at least.

"When is she allowed to go?" Dick asked happily while twirling the noodles around his fork. Bruce nodded "she could now, if she is ready."

Both boys looked at me and I shrugged, "Sure why not. But can I ask a few questions?" Bruce simply nodded again but Dick spoke up.

"You just did."

Albert and Bruce both gave Dick a warning glance. "What? It's true!"

"Go ahead, Candace." Bruce said, shrugging off his foster son's comment.

"What is this 'Mount Justice'? Will I be the only one there? Am I ever going to see any of you again?" My words flowing out quickly, I think my mouth was getting tired of holding back so many questions that it finally needed to spill them out.

"Mount Justice is where the Justice League originally used to reside. Originally known as the Secret Sanctuary, now it`s being occupied by Young Justice. Dick, or Robin, is a member of the Team so you will see him there often."

I glanced at Dick who smiled. "How come I've never heard of Young Justice? And isn't Robin always with Batman, he wouldn't have extra time with another team."

This time Dick spoke up. "Well the Batman isn't always fighting crime, so in my spare time-when there's no school-I go over to the Cave, Mount Justice. Young Justice usually does the side jobs the Justice league either can`t get to or need another team to help."

I nodded in comprehension, things were making sense. I smiled and stood up. "One last question." Dick nodded. "Shoot."

"Can I see the Batcave?"

* * *

**Gotham City:**

**October 4, 14:23 EDT**

The Batcave seemed to have a completely different mood this time. It was a lot larger than I remembered.

The boys showed me all the possibilities to get to the Cave. The first and main was the Grandfather Clock. You had to change the time and the clock would magically move to the side revealing a door. The next were the Shakespeare books. It opened the bookshelf to two poles leading to darkness. Another was the large iron maiden in the lobby, which lead to a spiral staircase. And last was the grand piano. You had to hit three specific keys in order.

I felt quite intelligent two suspect three out of the four passages.

All _way_ too cliché, might I add.

There was a hall and in each glass case held a different Batman suit. At the end was Robin's. I grabbed the cape, feeling the soft fabric between my fingers.

"Chick's always dig the cape." Dick's voiced blared out from behind me, I grinned. "I bet they do."

"I'll show you the computer system here, it's amazing." Dick turned and I followed him to the large monitor, several smaller ones beside it. There was a large keyboard on the bottom and I felt the urge to try them out and figure which did what. I definitely have a knack for technology.

"I think now would be best for you two to head over to Mount Justice. The sky is at twilight so either Zeta Beam or bike will be fine." Bruce said walking in, he wore the Batman suit yet no mask.

I gaped, this was too weird. Finally knowing who was under the mask that saved many and brought justice to many. And I was almost a daughter to him.

"Zeta beam?" I asked looking back between both boys. Dick walked over from the computer to explain. "The Zeta beam is a teleportation technology that the Justice League uses to transport you to designated headquarters."

"So where are they kept? Is there one here?" I asked giving a quick glance around the Batcave."No, to get to the Cave from Gotham is an old telephone booth." I nodded, these things sounded really cool.

"So how do you get there without being seen?" Dick smirked, "Rooftop of course." I paled, I hated heights. "Is there another option?" I asked Bruce nervously.

Dick chuckles, "Right you're afraid of heights" I glared at him and he covers his mouth to suppress his laughter. "You could always go by bike." Bruce adds walking over to the computer.

"That sounds a lot better to me." Dick's fit of laughter cuts short when he looks at me. "I wouldn't drop you! Am I really that untrustworthy?" I shake my head, "No it's not you, I just don't like heights." Dick gives me a look, "You'd be safe. I've already saved you from falling before."

I look down at my feet and nod. Dick was right, I would be safe with him but if there was another option in which there was, I still choose the bike.

Dick finally nods, "Bike it is, c'mon I'll get you a helmet." I followed him towards a door that most likely let to the Batmobile and Robins bike. Before entering I turned back to Bruce. "What about you? Aren't you coming?"

Bruce answered simply without turning away from the screen. "I may later. For now you and Dick will go."

I nodded the exited the Batcave to find my black-haired friend next to a beautiful red and black Kawasaki Ninja. My jaw hit the floor.

"Dick, this bike is amazing!" I cried out rushing over to it in awe.

He was grinning widely, he held a matching red helmet. I noticed he was wearing those shaded glasses. "Why are you wearing those?"

Dick touched them with his free hand, "These? Well Bruce, _Batman_, doesn't want the team knowing my true identity."

"Doesn't that seem kind of unfair to the rest of them? Assuming they have given there's out to you?" I replied snatching the red helmet from his hold.

Dick simply shrugged walking over to a set of other helmets. "I don't really have a choice. I mean Batman has the same hard emotion and set mind as Bruce."

I was about to slip on the helmet when Dick snatched it out of my grasp, replacing it with another. We both placed our helmets on and I fumbled with the strap, Dick chuckled at my clumsiness. He reached out, pushing my fingers out of the way, "Here I'll do it."

"Sorry, I've never ridden on a motorbike the proper way before." I said watching Dick's hard concentrating visage as I felt his fingers brush against my neck. He suddenly smirked, "What, surely you've ridden a bike before."

When he finished I shook my head and he frowned but it was quickly replaced with the same smirk, "Well this definitely won`t be the last of bike rides with me."

I smiled the putting my attention on the motorbike. I jumped when the visor slammed shut. Dick's laugh muffled through the helmet, but I still heard him. I gave him a playful glare and he closed his own visor.

He slid on the bike and looked at me, waiting. I pit my lip, I didn't exactly know how to properly get on the back of a motorcycle.

"It's not as complicated as it looks, just-" I cut him short, I didn`t always need help, "I got this, you just put your leg over the seat. It's not hard"

_It's not hard._ Yeah_, it's not hard to make a complete fool of yourself._

I quickly hopped on to the back and exhaled, glad I didn't tip the bike over or slide off the other side and fall on my face.

"Okay then" Dick replied smoothly, revving the engine. I wrapped my arms around his waist and was happy to have the back seat on the tail of the bike so I could see over Dick's shoulder.

When we took off I knew Dick was going slower than he normally would. I smiled and placed my chin on his shoulder so he could hear me. "So where is Mount Justice?"

I could barely understand him. "...Happy Harbor"

I nodded, my chin bumping against his jacket. Dick sped up and my grip tightened around his torso.

"One thing you should know," yelled Dick, "Is that you can't say mine or Bruce's name. You have to call us Batman and Robin."

I frowned, that would take a bit to get used to. But I knew there was not time to get used to it, I would have to adapt to it instantly. The longer we drove, the more butterflies entered my stomach. I think I was nervous for the fact that if they didn't like me, I'd be stuck with them or a foster home.

Shortly after, we passed a sign welcoming us to Happy Harbor. I took a deep breath when I saw over the hill, the giant mountain that would be my home for the time being.

The start to another extravagant chapter to my life.

* * *

_**Yay, Chapter 6! I plan on continueing right in to when Robin becomes Nightwing... So this will be a long story. Thanks for reading! ~ WittyApple**_


	8. Moutain, Sweet, Mountain

**Gotham City**

**October 4, 15:05 EDT**

When I got off the bike I quickly took off the helmet, shaking my head to get my hair loose. I passed then passed it to Dick. He gave me a reassuring smile, knowing I was nervous and we walked down a hallway.

The hallway was made if metal, understandable since it was inside a mountain. I stuck close to Dick when we reached the opening to a large high ceiling room.

This place was magnificent, who would have thought this whole thing could be inside a _mountain_.

"Well it looks like everyone's here, that's good." Dick finally spoke, I looked further into the room. In the center of the room were five teenagers. Three boys and two girls. When they noticed us, one of the girls' eyes lit up instantly.

She had red shoulder length hair, amber eyes and... green skin? She had an older generation fashion, she wore a red skirt with a white tank top and a matching red sweater. It was a cute style. Putting two in two together, I knew she must have been Martian like the Manhunter. Which is understandable being from another planet.

"Robin, who's this?" She asked happily, a bright smile on her red lips. The rest of them turned to us, they all stared at me with different expressions.

"She's gorgeous, that's who she is" Added a boy. He also had red hair but with freckles. His smile was wide and confident. And judging by his first words and posture, I knew he was cocky and rash.

The boy then blurred, coming towards me quickly. His weight pushed into me making me tumble back.

I felt someone catch me under the arms as I steadied my mind. I looked up to see Dick holding me, he helped me on to my feet and I looked down when I felt my cheeks begin to burn.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright? I didn't mean to hit you, I just wanted to come over and-" The red-headed boy yelled. Up close he was also taller than me, he had bright green eyes. A blonde whacked him upside the head, where he shrieked in surprise and stopped his rant. "What a good way to introduce yourself, Kid _idiot_" The redhead glared at the blonde. "It's Kid Flash and I'm not-"

I smiled childishly at their spitfire and then spoke up to stop them. "I'm okay, really. I'm Candace." The two looked away from each other in aggravation.

The teen boy smiled sweetly and grabbed my hand gracefully, a look in his eyes. "That's the most beautiful name I've ever heard, and it certainly matches the beautiful face you have. I'm Wally, Wally West." I slid my hand out of his grasp, suppressing laughter. Someone was a major flirt.

I glanced at Dick to see his reaction and surprised myself to find him not grinning at the scene, but completely masked in aggravation."I think she gets the point, Wally" said Dick.

Wally grinned at his friend, "Can't help but tell the truth." When the blonde was about to hit him again he spoke up, poking his thumb behind him, "and that annoyance that won't stop hitting me is Artemis."

Artemis waved but gave a side glare to Wally. Artemis was pretty, she had chocolate-brown eyes and long wavy blonde hair. A very comfortable and confident posture. She was the right material to bicker against Wally.

Finally the martian spoke up from the break of speech. "Well I'm Miss Martian, M'gann M'orzz, but you can call me Megan." Her smile was contagious and I found myself smiling back.

"To my right is Aqualad," The tall dark-skinned boy nodded. Just by his straight-back posture and size, I knew he was the eldest of the Team. He had short chalk-white hair and pale green eyes. Three gills were found on both sides of his neck and two wavy tattoo patterns down his arms. He appeared to be Atlantean. "My name is Kaldur'ahm but please, call me Kaldur."

I waved and nodded back. Megan turned and smiled dreamily. "And to my left is Superboy." My eyes widened when I truly noticed he boy.

This large build of jet black-haired and blue-eyed boy, seemed... _familiar_. Knowing that gave me an uneasy feel in the pit of my stomach. Not only his large demeanor but... there was something else. He reminded me of someone I feel I knew once, I just couldn't put my finger on it though.

"Connor." He replied curtly. I gave a quick nod looking down from the dense-faced boy.

I looked to Dick, he seemed completely at ease with them. I knew I could trust them. When I looked back to Connor he was looking to the side, it looked to me like we were sharing the same feelings.

_ Batman: 02_

Suddenly a large flash of bright light shone from a portal like contraption and the form of Batman came into view.

"Candace, I see you've met the Team." Bruce said monotonously, I walked over to him nodding. I was glad to see him, he already felt like a father figure and I was tempted to hug him but Dick was right, he still has the same serious tone and act. Though there was a slight difference somewhere.

Batman looked over my shoulder, which wasn't difficult. "Under Justice league orders and privileges, Candace will be staying at the Cave for the time being. I hope you'll all respect her as if she were a teammate."

"Oh trust me, she will not lonely." Wally blurted, I looked back and him and he winked. I grinned sheepishly but couldn't help notice Robin's change of character every time Wally, well... _talked_ to me. That would be noted in the back of my mind.

"I'm sure you will. Candace, tomorrow after classes Robin will take you immediately back here by Zeta-Beam." I nodded but realized one thing, "So does that mean I after tomorrow I won't be able to go back to the Way... ah, home?"

Batman shook his head quickly, "Not necessarily, you may go home but only when accompanied by Robin or myself. Being alone right away will be too dangerous."

I nodded, glad to be able to go to the Wayne Manor, or home as they call it. "Now that this is under control, I have business elsewhere." Batman added, then turned back to what I assumed was the Zeta-Beam. "Bye" I mumbled, still uncomfortable with Bruce Wayne's alter ego.

After the light from the Beam had disappeared and no trace of Batman or caregiver, I turned to the group to see them making speech movements yet I saw no one speak. Were they having a sort of psychic talk?

Feeling left out, I interrupted their mind conversation. "I understand there are things you need to talk about as a team, but that doesn't mean you have to talk about them privately." They seemed shocked I recognized their secretive conversation. "So now what?"

"I think a tour is essential for Candace." Kaldur considered. I nodded in agreement, "That would be nice."

"Then it is agreed." Kaldur settled.

"Who will be the tour buff?" Artemis asked no one in particular.

"You can follow me anywhere, babe." Wally prodded, giving me a seductive smile, while only in the end looking hilarious. I bit my lip to surprise laughter.

Suddenly someone grabbed my wrist and I was walking away from the group of teens. Dick was pulling me towards a new hallway. His words finally coming aloud, they were more strict than normal. "How about the person she knows."

"If she'll be living here don't you think it's best for someone who lives here to show her around?" Wally added, arms crossed. His voice sounded pressured.

"I'll show her!" Megan exclaimed happily, then flown over to me. I gasped. When I noticed I was staring at her I looked away awkwardly, "Sorry I'm not used to being around people with superpowers." I had always wanted to fly.

She giggled, "that's okay, it took me a bit to adapt to being around humans without powers. So the feeling is mutual."

I smiled at her, we were going to get along great, I could feel it. "Maybe later you guys could show me your...uhm, powers?"

"Sure!"

"C'mon lets hurry, I want to show Candace _all_ my moves" I rolled my eyes at Wally`s imput, this will get boring quite fast. Robin and Artemis both barked at him to shut up. "Let's just get this done with. I think it'd be good to get a little sparing in anyway." Connor added.

I followed Megan and the rest followed suit. She showed me the workout room, the locker rooms, the showers, the library -_which Dick had to drag me out of_- that let to a souvenir room, a medical bay, the lounge that connected to the kitchen, living quarters and finally the mission room where we started.

Along the way Superboy left to go to his room and Wally and Artemis had to leave for home.

"This place is magnificent. There's so much room that I'll probably get lost a few times." I said looking around the large space when something above me caught my eye.

I pointed up, "What's that?

The three teens looked up and gave me sympathetic and confused gazes. "That was the apartment where Red Tornado stayed, he was our den mother." Miss M answered.

"Was? What happened to him?" I asked taking a quick glance up at the ceiling again.

"We don't know, in fact we don't have any clues whatsoever and the League isn't doing anything about it." Dick added crossing his arms. To see my raven-haired friend stressed like that, I knew it was a serious concern for the Team.

"I'm sorry, well maybe you guys can go out and search for him yourselves?" I countered, the three looked at me surprised.

"That would be against the Leagues regulations" Kaldur said disappointed. I looked down, not knowing what else to say.

* * *

Several hours went by and I grew tired, taking in the new environment made my eyes heavy. I was sitting against the wall while Connor and Kaldur were sparing.

Dick came over and sat next to me, "So what do you think of the place, Candace?" I smiled softly. "I think I'm going to like it here." Dick grinned at my answer, obviously pleased.

"Good. Do you think you'll be okay here without me or Batman tonight?" Dick asked and I frowned. I didn't have any of my things here. Shaking my head, he nodded his in understanding.

"Then we should probably head back." He stood up and held a hand out for me to grab, pulling me up.

"Are we going by Zeta-Beam?" I asked, Dick shook his head. "No my bike is here so we'll take that and program your designation number tomorrow."

After saying goodbye to the team, we rode back to the Wayne Manor and I felt more at peace. I crashed almost instantly when I entered my "old" room.

* * *

**Gotham City**

**October 5 06:23 EDT**

Alfred's knock on the door woke me up and I stumbled out of bed to change into my uniform. Once I remembered what I would be doing after classes, and I woke up instantly.

I met Dick in the kitchen and he grinned at me. I smiled at him when he spoke. "I'm assuming you're antsy for tonight?"

"Absolutely." I bit into my toast and Bruce came in, he seemed exactly the same. As if I knew nothing of his secret identity or of Young Justice. "While you're at the Academy, Alfred will begin packing your things. I'll then take your things by truck and meet you at the Cave, understood?" Dick and I nodded and met up with Alfred who brought us to Gotham Academy where I met up with Jaime.

* * *

The day went incredibly fast and Dick and I walked to an ally not too far away. There was a phone booth there. It had a 'out of order' sticker on its doors. It was incredibly dusty and old, just like any other ally.

Dick took his black glasses out of his uniform pocket then turned to me. "So I'm going to go through first and put your information in the main computer, wait a couple of minutes and then come through. Simple?"

I nodded to him, "Simple." He smiled at me and opened the booth's rusty doors, "Good, see you soon Dacey." Closing the doors a humming sound erupted, then silence.

I stood awkwardly and began counting down to pass time. I winced, I felt a sudden pain in my chest. Like a burning sensation. It was getting stronger and stronger by the second. I looked around and saw things double, it was getting hard to stand straight. I put a hand on the brick wall to steady myself.

I was going to pass out. _What was going on?_ I was going to pass out.

* * *

"Hey. Hey, girl wake up!" I heard an impatient voice simmer through the fog.

I blinked several times to finally see clear. I was laying down and looking up at the dim navy-colored sky. "Finally you're awake..." The voice spoke again, whining.

I sat up weakly and looked to my right to see a boy who looked my age. I squinted, _Dick?_

The boy smirked, and I sighed, I had spoken my mind again. "C'mon, get up."

I looked around, the place was unrecognizable. There was no rubbish, no ally and definitely no sign of a phone booth anywhere. "Where am I?"

"You didn't hit your head _that_ hard." I looked back to the boy. He was scraggy thin and tall, around Wally's height. He had demon black hair and very pale skin. He had incredibly sharp features. He grinned devilishly when he saw me observing him.

"What happened?" I finally asked and began walking down the path, towards another dark path. The boy grabbed my arm and pulled me back, "You don't want to do that, a petty girl like you can't just go walking around alone."

I narrowed my eyes at this guy, he was... jumpy. "I'm not petty, I've walked on the streets alone many times." I looked away from him, down the street. "This is just the first time that... _this_, has happened to me."

The boy chuckled, "It won't be the last if you keep on doing that." I nodded in agreement and looked down, I noticed a cat a few feet away.

I smiled, crouching down and putting my hand out. It was an orange cat with sharp flashing eyes. "Here kitty, kitty."

It mewed at me and took a step to the side. "It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt ya." I glanced at the boy to see him purse his lips at the cat. "Do you not like cats?" I asked him. The boy didn't answer, I looked back at the cat and then it all came back.

_What was I doing here? Where was here? What about Mount Justice? Dick?_

"So, where am I, _boy_?" I asked standing up. He glared at me, "Don't call me boy, dumb girl." I put my hands on my on my hips, this kid was definitely odd.

"Okay fine, then what do you want me to call you?" He shook his head, "I'll tell you when I feel like it, what's important is how you got here. You're not supposed to be here."

I took a deep breath, "but the thing is I don't even know where I am!"

The boy at me oddly, "You're on Roanoke Island, _duh_." My eyes widened. Roanoke Island, how did I get all the way in North Carolina? And why was this annoying kid here?

"Can you help me get back to Gotham City?" The boy humphed childishly and gave me an aggravated look, "Ask nicely and I might."

I cocked an eyebrow, "so you will?" He rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to repeat myself." I gave him a wary look and knew that I wouldn't be able to find my way around and get back to Gotham alone. "Please, will you help me?"

The boy walked past me but grabbed my elbow in the time, "Master would've been better but whatever, this way." If I wasn't in this situation, I would've thrown back a snide remark. But this boy was my only hope, so I owed him some respect.

Once he let my arm go, I glanced over my shoulder to see the orange cat still following. Interesting.

* * *

The boy and I took the Amtrak Train in North Carolina. It was empty, the boy wasn't social and only impatient. I believe I fell asleep because he shook me to get me to move.

Finally we made it to a bright light and tall building city. "Which city is this?" I asked looking for something that could give me a hint of where we were. "New York City." I turned to the boy who seemed incredibly annoyed.

"Thank's for helping." And I meant it, from here I could somehow find a way back.

He looked at me with an impatient look, "Yeah, yeah. Just don't do it again, this whole stupid thing put me way off of track." he waved his hand around.

I cocked an eyebrow, "so where are you going to go?" He frowned at me "That doesn't matter! Just go back to Wayne freak."

I paused, changing what I was going to say, "Wait. How do you know where I live?"

"...It was on the news, _Candace Way, a new member of the Wayne family. High on the list of well-know citizens_ blah, blah, blah." I smirked when I realized how childish this kid really was. "That's you, right?"

I nodded. "So will I see you around?" He rolled his eyes, "Hopefully not, you're a nuisance to take care of. "

I glared at him, he was either joking or really rude. "I was just being nice! You don't need to be that way."

He leaned close, a furious look on his face. "Listen stupid girl, you don't talk to me that way. No one does! And you got in the way of _my_ plans! Now they're delayed!"

I closed my mouth to stop myself from acting through brazen ways. He saved me, and he was right. He went out of his way to help me, but he didn't have to be so rude about it.

He frowned and I noticed something soften in his eyes. I crossed my arms as he stoof up straight. "Well, hope whatever your "plans" are go well." The boy once again grinned devilishly, "Oh they will."

Then he turned and walked into a darkened ally, leaving me there. The cat stopped beside me and I jumped, I realized it had red eyes! The cat mewed and began walking the same direction the boy had disappeared.

I sighed and began on my journey to find help, and hopefully get in touch with Dick or Bruce or even Alfred.

As I walked down the streets of the Big Apple, the boy's words echoed through my mind.

_It won't be the last if you keep on doing that..._

_...High on the list of well-know citizens._

Every single sound or person walking down the dark streets made me jump. I had become paranoid; that twerp.

But when I made it to the busier streets and spotted something useful, I put those thoughts behind and my first priority was making it safely back home.

"A free-use computer shop." If I could look into Zeta-Beams, maybe I could find a way to the nearest one.

I went to the woman at the main desk, the clean clear room was silent except for the sound of clicking keys. When the woman behind the desk saw me, her smile wavered.

"Hi, do you have an open computer I could use?" Hopefully they didn't cost much. Or even none at all. She nodded and pointed down the hall, "Computer 16."

When I reached the computer I knew that if I tried and focused, I wouldn't get anywhere. I had only used a computer a couple of times. So I just let my instincts take over. _Click here, press these keys, click there_. My mind seemed to unravel these things like a technology mastermind.

I just needed to get to the Cave by Zeta-Beam, if I could just figure out where to find the closest one. Dick said that Zeta-Beam portals were all over to transport the League anywhere. There would have to be on in New York.

"Zeta-Beams... wait, they're invented by Star Labs." I leaned back and looked around, the room was pretty empty. A site read that it was mostly being researched on by Erdel in Taos. I groaned, that was no help.

I stood up, maybe the Star Labs in New York could give me some information. I somehow managed to find a map and found it being printed out on paper from a machine next to me.

When I looked at the map printed out on the earlier white sheet. I wasn't thinking about the details, I was thinking about Bruce's earlier words to Dick.

"Maybe this technology thing... is what Bruce meant by using my mind to its full capacity." I walked out of the shop and then began on my walk to Star Labs.

I mostly stayed on busy streets where hundreds of people roamed and flashing neon lights and cars lived. I turned on to another road and looked into the sky. It was dark with spots of lights here and there, I had no idea what the time was.

I hoped the lab could give me information of the nearest Zeta-beam. I would have to somehow explain my reasons or they won't give out any details. I was egsausted by the time I saw the large white building.

When I entered the building there were a group of lab-coat adults talking at the front desk. The clock on the wall read 23:15.

When the door shut behind me, the group stopped what they were doing and turned to me. I bit my lip nervously, feeling slightly under pressure.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave." Said a woman coming over. "Could you tell me where the nearest Zeta-Beam is?"

Her eyes flashed in shock but she kept her expression stern. "And why would I do such a thing? We don't just give out information to people."

I looked at all of them and began to get frightened and my lip began to quiver. What if they didn't help me. How would I get home? Would I have to stay somewhere alone in New York City?

The woman's face softened when she seemed to read my feelings. "I need to get home, Batman is waiting for me."

A man in the back shifted when I mentioned Batman. "Why would you know Batman?" I swallowed, I had to come up with something fast.

"Well... He's been keeping an eye out on Bruce Wayne and... I'm residing with Bruce. He's probably freaking out, looking for me."

"You're Candace Way." Someone asked aloud and I nodded. "Please, could you help me. I need to get to Gotham City, I need to get home."

I shook and frowned. I was confused and worried and tired and homesick. I just wanted to get home.

The adults exchanged wary glances and finally the woman in front of me spoke. "There's a Zeta-Beam entry point at the nearest bridge." I took a step towards the entrance door but still faced the scientists, "How will I know what it looks like?"

A male scientist crossed his arms, "If you are what you say, you'll recognize it."

I nodded curtly, thanking them and jogged down the road, I needed to wake myself up. I finally saw the bridge up ahead and crossed the street, several cars beeping at me.

The entire time I walked, dragging my heels, I could only think of what I`d be getting back to.

_Home. safety. Friends. _

I slowed down, as the negative thoughts ran through my mind.

What if I never found it. What if nobody found me. What if...

Finally I reached the bridge, it was hard to concentrate with all the loud rushing noises of traffic and wind. But then I spotted it, and broke into a sprint.

_Recognizing Candace Way: A16_

I squinted as the bright light shone and then died in an instant. When my eyes refocused on my surroundings, I found myself in a familiar place. A place where I belonged.

No strangers, no loneliness, no confusion. Just a steady place.

"Candace!" I felt something smack into me and then pull me back tightly, holding me. It knew was Dick.

My tense body relaxed from his embrace and I wrapped my arms around his torso, putting my head in the crook of his neck, taking in his welcoming scent. I suddenly shook from a single sob. But I didn`t shed a tear.

Because I knew I was safe now. I knew I was back with my hero again.

* * *

_**I had semi-writers block for the first half of the story :| Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! ~ WittyApple.**_


	9. If You Feel The Way I Do

_"So you're sure you don't remember how you got to Roanoke Island?"_

That was the some of the rest of last night. I had tried to explain what happened as well as I could, but that was extremely hard considering I was asking myself some of the same questions they were interrogating me with. By then Artemis and Wally had gone home.

"Positive. After Di-... _Robin_ entered the Zeta-beam I got dizzy and light-headed. Then I blacked out." I looked down at the floor, completely lost.

Dick put his hand on my shoulder for reassurance. "I'm sure we'll figure out how you got there, and find out who that guy was." He spoke softly and I looked up at him a smile formed on his lips and so did mine.

"We'll discuss this further tomorrow. Robin and I have to leave. Miss Martian can help Candace with her room." I glanced at Megan and she nodded and glanced at Connor. Something was totally up with them, and I think tonight I'll be finding out what.

"Couldn`t I stay a bit longer, to help Candace. It'll be her first night here." Dick added. Batman shook his head, "All of Candace's items are in her room and as a girl, Miss Martian is the right one to help unpack. Our business is home."

I gave Dick a hug before he disappeared in a bright light. I sighed quietly and turned to Megan, she smiled at me. "We better get to work."

We walked down the hallway of the living quarters. My room was across from hers. It was a large size, a bed in the middle of the room, boxes taking all the wall space. No windows concidering this was inside a mountain. Alfred must have gone back to my "old" home and taken more things by the looks of all the boxes.

I frowned when I thought back of my childhood home. It seems like years has passed since the passing of my father. I rubbed my eyes as my vision began to blur. I would not cry.

"Are you alright Candace?" Megan turned to look at me, a look of concern on her face. I nodded, "yeah, just thinking of the past. I have to stop doing that" I began mumbling.

"Robin told me you had a rough past. I'm sorry." I smiled at the Martian, she was so kind. I knew she wasn't giving me pity, but truly meant it.

I opened a box, it was of old pictures. I quickly shut the flaps again and concentrated on what I was saying. "Yes. But I believe the Cave is exactly what I need to build up my life again." Megan smiled at me.

"You'll like it here, I know so. Everyone here adds a specific piece to play, I'm sure you'll fit right in." She said putting clothes into a dresser.

"So does that mind conversation thing come with living here?" I asked dumbly. Megan looked and me and giggled. "No I have psychic powers and can talk to others mentally. I make a psychic links between the team so we don't need ear pieces and communication can`t get rigged."

My eyes widened at her, "That is so cool!" She smiled, "Thanks, next time we have a link I'll join you so you can get a feel to it." I smiled back and nodded furiously, "please."

The rest of the night went by quickly and only until my head hit the pillow did I remember about asking Megan about Connor.

_I'm not letting Megan squeeze through that question_.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**October 6, 06:12 EDT**

I groaned loudly as my alarm woke me up. I missed Alfred's soft knocking as my wake up call. I was going to miss Alfred, _period_.

After taking a quick shower in the bathroom down the hallway I quickly brushed my hair and changed into my uniform.

I exited my room and knocked on Megan's door, no answer.

"She's at the mission room with Aqualad."

I turned to see Connor at the door of his room. I froze, not sure what to say. "Ah... um, I don't really know.. how to... get there." My voice getting smaller with each word.

"You had a tour of the mountain, you should be able to get there on your own." He said, turning to walk down the hallway. I followed him slowly.

"I'm sorry, I can't remember everything right away. I don't have like super photographic memory like you and Superman."

Connor stopped curtly and turned to me. His face twisted angrily and he pointed at me harshly. "I'm not Superman!" He barked. I quailed and nodded quickly, afraid to speak. Connor stood up straight and stormed down the hallway.

I sighed, I hated feeling inferior. When I was older I was going to make sure I wasn't afraid. I was going to make sure I could take care of myself. Make sure I could stand up against villains or any other person that came at me.

I began walking down the hallway again and heard voices, that was my only guess as to where the mission room was.

I caught sign of the three teens and walked over, I was greeted with good morning's and hello's. "So does anyone know how I'm going to get to school?" I asked no one in particular.

They shook their heads and I sighed. So much had been left unsaid because of last night's happenings.

And that's when I noticed a large white wolf in the room. I smiled, I loved animals. "Who is the wolf?"

Connor glanced at the wolf and back to me, "That's Wolf."

_That's generic._

"How did you come upon an oversized white wolf?" I walked over to Wolf and scratched behind his ear. He seemed to enjoy it, I smiled.

"On our last mission, Connor freed him from a collar that was controlling him and he brought him back here." Megan said smiling at Connor, who smirked. They_ must _be dating_. _That or they're soon going to be_._

_Recognized: Robin B01_

I turned towards the Zeta-beams to see Dick in his G.A. Uniform. His black glasses on the bridge of his nose, he grinned when I saw me.

"Come on, we gotta now or we'll be late." He waved for me to come, then just as fast as he arrived, he left in a beam of light .

"I have to return to my chambers. I will see you when you return, Candace" Aqualad nodded and turned, going down the hallway.

"I better go get ready for school too. You coming, Connor?" said Megan happily. Connor nodded, "Yea, just give me a minute."

Megan looked between us and I smiled, nodding. "Okay, well, see you later." I waved, "Bye."

Once she had turned down the hallway as well, Connor looked at me, then to the floor. Wolf nudged him and I smiled at the white wolf. "Look, Candace... sorry."

I nodded, I could tell Connor was not one to apologize often, he was very hard on the outside. "I think we started off oddly. Like-"

"Like we knew each other from some place. You felt familiar." Connor added. My eyes widened, I nodded slowly.

"Exactly. But I know I've never seen you before or even met you but... you presence seems familiar." Connor nodded at my words.

"The Justice League found several weeks ago, you couldn't have known me."

I bit my lip, "Then how come... Look I have to go, we'll figure this out later."

Connor nodded and we parted ways. When I exited the phone booth, the familiar black BMW was waiting for us, Alfred next to the back door. He smiled at me and opened the door. "Good morning Miss Way."

"Morning Alfred." I hopped into the back with Dick. Once we started moving I turned to my black-haired friend. "So is this how every school morning will go?"

Dick's body tensed and he looked out the window. I frowned, knowing he was ignoring me. I would let him get out of my question for now.

"Alfred, will you be picking me up after classes? Or am I going back to the Cave?"

"I believe you will be returning to the Cave after classes, Miss Way." I nodded as a reply and glanced at Dick, his hands were in tight fists. What was going on that made him so agitated.

Finally reaching the academy, I met up with Babs but couldn't help feel concerned for Dick.

In History I talked to Jaime the entire time, ignoring the teacher completely. I knew because of all that has happened, that Jaime and I were drifting apart. So this class was to catch up.

"I don't believe you." I replied crossing my arms, smiling.

Jamie's mouth widened, clearly he was insulted. "How come? I can easily put a thug two times my size to his knees!"

"Don't forget to add the part about you pissing yourself after though." I laughed when he glared at me. "Shut up, Candy. I was sprayed with fear gas, cut me some slack and I did end up on the upper-hand anyway."

I laughed, I wasn't surprised that Jaime ran into one of Scarecrow's thugs. That was the night I was sitting safely in the Wayne Manor, watching it unfold on the news. Where he was still living near the rough side of Gotham.

"Okay, okay. I believe you." I said, looking at the sheet a student was passing out to the class. It was a revision sheet from the new outcome we were learning. I sighed and looked back to Jaime who was already looking at me.

"Candy... would you... I-" He swallowed his stammer and looked at his fingers. A thousand ways to end that sentence were running through my mind.

Jaime was a sweet kid inside a hardcore boys body with a rough past. He dreamed of helping others that could relate, knowing how hard it was. He wanted to be an artist or a photographer, but his lifestyle wouldn't allow that. In the future he would most likely become a cop, or a security guard. I know that would kill him.

Jaime was thin but muscular, in the past years before he moved he had tough and strong or he'd be screwed over. If he had grown up like most of the kids at the academy, I know for a fact he would be categorized as a popular kid. He had the package. Jaime was tall, slim, muscular, handsome and caring. Everything a girl could want...

_Then how come I didn't?_ I didn't know what I wanted.

The bell rang as the end of classes and I stood up slowly, waiting for Jaime. "You want to walk with me?" I asked quietly, questioning myself if that was the right idea. Jaime looked like he was battling himself.

"Ah, nah you go ahead..." He grimaced, "tell Dick I say hi." Then he turned away and began gathering his belongings.

I swallowed, "Sure. I'll see you tomorrow then." I then left him in History and pushed through crowds to my locker.

What was up with Jaime suddenly? Jaime hates Dick, why would he ask me to say hello?

"Which reminds me..." I turned and saw Dick coming down the hallway, talking to one of his buds. Girls would whisper and turn and giggle went by.

He totally took from his foster-father. I rolled my eyes and switched my History books for Math. We had the next class together.

"Dacey" I heard him beside me. I closed my locker to find him smiling. Maybe his mood had finally turned for better.

"Dick, you ready to be beaten?" Today we were getting our test percentages back. Whoever got the highest mark had a week without homework. The math teacher was lazy and Dick and I were jokingly over-competitive.

He smile turned into a smirk, "In your dreams. Who was it again that was Mathlete Honoree?"

I shoved him jokingly as we walked into class. Taking our seats on the left side of class. I had officially taken the seat next to him.

"Once everyone takes their seats, will I pass out your marks." The teacher barked at the students that were late or taking their time.

Dick was one of the first to get his name called, "Richard Grayson: ninety-nine percent."

Dick cheered, a large grin on his lips. I laughed, expecting his high mark. "If you get a hundred I'm hitting you. Whether or not you're a girl."

I gasped mockingly. " You just can't accept that someone, a girl per say, can beat you in something you're good at." He waved his hand at me and we waited for my name to be called in silence, both chuckling at our argument.

"By the way, Jaime says hi."

"Jaime? Saying hi to me?" Dick's brows furrowed. "Doesn't he hate me?"

I shrugged, "I thought so too. But that's what he said... after somewhat pulling back from our conversation."

Dick glanced at me, "what we're you talking about?"

I shrugged again, "at first we were talking about whether he could beat up one of scarecrows henchmen. And then..."

"Then...?" prodded Dick.

The teacher's voice broke through our conversation. "Candace Way: ninety-nine."

Both Dick and I gasped. A tie.

I laughed and he smiled at me, "Good job." I nodded at him, "You too."

Right away the teacher began assigning work. Question after question. I was not letting myself have homework so I didn't interact with Boy Wonder beside me.

The bell rang for the last class and I slouched exhaling, relieved the day was over. Today went well, but it was long. I met up with Dick at the front doors. We began walking to the Zeta-tube, I couldn't help but look for Jaime while we were still on school property.

"You never finished what you were going to say about Jaime." Dick said, taking me away from my eye-spy-Jaime.

"You never answered my question from this morning." Dick's eyes narrowed. "That doesn't matter."

"And it shouldn't matter to you what Jaime and I talk about." I crossed my arms.

"Well it does."

"And it matters to me about my morning schedule."

Dick slowed his pace, he wore the same expression Jaime did. Confusion, frustration and lost. "I'm just aggravated at Bruce." Dick growled.

My ears perked. "Why are you aggravated at Bruce?"

He shook his head with a wry smile, "I'm aggravated at Bruce for his decision of bringing you to the Cave. If you stay in Happy Harbor, you have to transfer to the high school there."

I froze, "Wh-what?"

Dick frowned, "We wouldn't be going to the same school. And since you would be living at the mountain, I... we won't see each other as much."

I hugged him, "I'll talk to Bruce myself, and figure things out." I felt Dick's hands on my back, his voices muffled by my hair. "But you know Bruce, he`s pretty hard-headed."

I chuckled, leaning back so I could see his face. "Bruce hasn't had a girl live with him in a while. His mind could be changed, since I'm a small innocent girl who is almost like a daughter to him, right?" I teased and Dick laughed, letting me through the Zeta-Beam first.

_Recognized: Candace Way A16, Robin B01_

Aqualad and Connor sparing, they seemed to be quite evenly matched. Finally, Aqualad caught Connor`s foot and flipped him over making him land on his back with a grunt.

A blue transparent screen formed beside Connr, noting his loss. A woman's voice echoed through the room, I was informed it was the voice of the computer.

Wolf came over to me and I smiled, patting his head, "Hey Wolf." When I spoke he pushed his head into my hand.

Suddenly an even larger blue screen formed on the far side of the room. My eyes widened as Batman appeared on the screen. "Robin, return to the Batcave immediately. Team, your den mother for the day is Flash. He should arrive shortly with Kid Flash. Batman out."

Then the screen disappeared and I looked to Dick. He looked sad and agitated. "I better get going then. I'll see you late, Dacey." I smiled sadly and watched him leave.

Megan flew over to me and smiled, _"I'm guessing Batman ruined your plans that you expected to have with Robin?" _I flinched when I heard Megan's voice but her lips weren't moving. Must be the psychic thing.

I looked back at the Zeta-Beam, _"We didn't really have anything planned, but I had wanted to spend some times together like we used to...wait, can the others hear us?"_

I peered at Kaldur and Connor, they were looking over data on another screen. _"No they can't, I can choose who I want to link up."_

I looked back at Megan, _"M'gann... are you and Connor, dating?"_ Her eyes widened and she blushed, rubbing one of her arms nervously.

_"Yes, but you can't tell anyone."_ She then glanced at the boys, _"Is it noticeable?"_ I chuckled, _"Only if you're trying to look for it." _She sighed in relief and smiled.

_Recognized: Flash 04, Kid Flash B03_

In came the Flash and his protegé, Wally was dressed in his normal clothes. When he spotted Megan and I he raced over. "How are my two beautiful girls doing?" He grinned looking between us.

Megan smiled nervously and I chuckled shaking my head. "We're fine Wally. How are you and what is that?" I pointed to the cast on Wally's arm.

Wally shrugged, "Oh ya know, when you save the world, you end up getting some bumps and bruises."

I nodded and then Wally looked around, "Where's Boy Wonder?" I frowned, "He had to leave, Batman wanted him."

Wally nodded, "Dynamic duo thing, common."

_Common, great._

"M'gann, did you happen to bake any of your fabulous cookies?" Wally asked, Megan shook her head "And I can't make any now because Black Canary will be here soon and we'll have to begin training." Wally slumped, pouting.

"I can bake and cook. I don't mind making some cookies for you." Megan glanced at me, _"Uh, Candace I wouldn't make that offer if you don't want to be stuck in the kitchen for the rest of the day."_

I chuckled and shrugged, "What kind of cookies do you like?" Wally's eyes lit up. "I'm not a picky eater so anything is fine. Like... even brownies?"

I laughed, nodding and headed to the kitchen while Megan and Wally joined the guys. It took me a bit to find the kitchen but I eventually managed.

The Tv was on, static flowing over the screen, I grabbed the remote and turned it off then went to the kitchen.

"Right, let's get started." I breathed out and went to the cupboards. When I saw how much they had of everything, I had a better idea then cookies.

* * *

Whenever I'm in the kitchen, I sing. I don't like having music on in the background, it distracts me. So I use my voice instead and sometimes I get into it.

I sang out loud happily, pouring the dry ingredients into the bowl of wet ingredients, "Oh but that one night, is still the highlight."

"I didn't need you, until I came to. And I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell."

I opened the fridge, grabbing one of the milk cartons and placed it on the island, then searched in the cabinets for the vanilla extract. "Because I really fell for you."

Finding it I poured some in a table-spoon and it splashed into the mixture of white, yellow and light brown. "Oh I swear to ya."

I grabbed the milk and poured it into a measuring cup, "I'll be there for ya."

Placing the milk back into the fridge, "This is not a drive by-y-y-y-y."

I took the large whisk and began to mix, shaking my hips a bit. "Just a shy guy, looking for a two-ply."

I grabbed the bowl still mixing, singing carelessly, "hefty bag to hold my-y-y-y-y-y love."

I began to dance, the mixture in my arms. I placed it on the counter and pulled over the already buttered baking pan. "When you move me, everything is groovy."

I took the rubber spatula and began pouring the soft whisked mixture into the pan. "They don't like it sue me."

I checked on the temperature for the oven, pausing for a breath, grabbing the mitts and back to my homemade cake mix.

I grabbed the pan and headed back to the oven, "Mmmm the way you... do... me."

I came face to face with a huge smirk plastered on Dick's face, my cheeks turned crimson red. Suddenly he turned, his smirk turning to a grin and he opened the oven door, "Oh I swear to ya, I'll be there for ya."

Quickly I placed the pan into the oven and he closed the door. "This is not a drive by-y-y-y-y" I stared shocked at him.

"What? I know the song."

I began to laugh and hit him with the oven mitts and he chuckled. Hitting him with the mitts has almost become a habit.

"Whatever you made smells more than whelming" I raised a brow at him then turned to clean up my mess.

"That would just be 'overwhelming' Dick" He shook his head, clearly not wanting that to be the truth.

What was with him and his logic on English words? I just smiled, knowing there was no answer to that.

I put the mitts back on their hook and began to hum the song once again. thinking about it, I snapped straight up and turned to look at my ebony-haired friend.

"Dick... how long were you listening?"

"Long enough to know you're looking for a two-ply to hold your love."

I looked at him and blushed fifteen shades of red, unable to keep a straight face, I cracked a smile. His laugh filled the empty kitchen, it wasn't his usual laugh. The one he normally had if he was planning a scheme, or getting away with one. This laugh was a more childish and carefree one. I loved it.

"The cake will be ready in around twenty-five minutes."

"So what do you do during the wait?"

"I clean up, do you think you could help me?"

He sighed, almost to the point of pouting and nodded coming over to the sink, giving me a wary glance as I placed more baking items into sink.

I paused, looking at him watching me, "Well? You know the only way to get things done by actually doing it."

"Or you could use the dish washer."

"Not everything can be put in the dishwasher, Dick."

He looked at me shocked but the grinned mischievously, "Not with me."

He began taking the dirty dishes it armfuls and putting them carelessly in the dishwasher.

I sighed, shaking my head "You are hopeless in the kitchen."

He snickered, "That's what women are here for."

My jaw dropped, completely offended. Unable to speak, I grabbed the oven mitts again and began smacking him. Dick took steps back while laughing. "Okay okay! I take it back!"

I lowered the mitts and smiled in victory. He swiftly grabbed the mitts and pulled, hoping I would release them but my grip was still tight and I came with them, bumping into his chest.

I laughed at his attempt, the stopped to look at him.

We stood there momentarily, watching each other, not moving. Simply watching. Watching the way our face curved when we smiled. How nicely they lit up our faces. Watching the way our body moved with each breath. The way the other felt internally. I couldn't help but lean in a bit more, and neither could he. I couldn't help enjoy his body heat, and neither could he mine. I could help but love the feeling of his lips,

And neither could he mine.

* * *

_**I believe from the beginning I was supposed to say I don`t own any of the DC Characters, only my OC`s... so yeah, I don`t own any of them.**_

_**So we found out several things. Miss M is together with Superboy. Jaime is confused as Hell about everything. And Dick may have more feelings than he thinks.**_

_**Now I finally have gotten somewhere between the two, had to get them closer to each other first. As you might have guessed I don`t have a specific date in the week that I publish. This is for fun not for a due date a pressure. I just enjoy writing, so that makes me publish :) **_

_**Thanks for reading! ~ Witty Apple **_


	10. For Better? Or For Worse?

**Gotham City**

**October 7, 9:45 EDT**

"Aren't you the famous girl lately." Barbara teased, elbowing me lightly as she came up to my side. I based my head, hiding my blush, how did she hear about that?

"Getting _close_ with my childhood friend... and not to mention the looker across the hall _looking_ at you." Sparking my attention, I glanced down the hall. My eyes locked with his and I knew I had to speak with him.

"That's Jaime." Babs eyes raised. "So you know him? You really _are_ lucky."

I chuckled, "Like you and Dick, I've been friends with Jay for some time." Barbara grinned, glancing back at Jaime again. "I wouldn't mind swapping friends."

The bell rang and I waved to Barbara, promising to see her after.

Only when I walked in to Laboratory Science, did I remember I would be having three classes with Dick today. I smiled when I saw an empty stool next to him at his table.

I placed by books on the table then turned to the black-haired boy beside me. "Finish the lab report?"

Dick grinned, "Albert wouldn't leave me alone about it." I laughed, recognizing the familiar actions of the butler. I knew he was like a second father, since clearly with the Wayne company and his alter ego, Bruce had little time Dick.

"How are things at home anyway?" I asked him while following the professors orders of writing a new journal entry for the morning.

"Quiet. I know Albert misses you helping in the kitchen," when Dick paused I suppressed a blush, recalling last night. "Bruce is back to being hard and busy again. And I'm stuck with homework and going out on duty."

I nodded, knowing he meant, the Dynamic Duo. I felt somewhat saddened that he couldn't always be with the Team doing missions. I miss being with Dick, whether it was getting saved or just relaxing on the couch beside him.

"It'll be nice when you can come back, and stay there too. Maybe you could come for thanksgiving." Dick shook his head. "I sound like we've only ever been neighbors instead of real roommates like before. I don't like this arrangement... we all- _I_ miss you."

I frowned, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I know. Just a bit longer and Bruce said I could come back as long as you or him are there."

Dick exhaled but gave me a small smile, nodding. I let him be with his thoughts and journal entry, while I turned to my work as well.

* * *

I wasn't really paying attention to what Barbara was saying, but from what I had caught it was something about the cafeteria's sandwich.

I was looking across the room at a girl with long blonde hair, she looked awfully familiar and I wanted to meet her. Though if I misjudged, it would be awfully awkward.

"I'll be right back." I cut Babs off. She gave me a stunned look but after a moment simply nodded. I stood up and walked cautiously towards the blonde.

"Excuse me," I began, tapping her shoulder. When she turned, I smiled. Her eyes narrowed at first but they brightened and she smiled, "Candace!"

"I didn't know you went to G.A." She shrugged, "I do."

"What's up?" I asked, taking a quick glance back to see if Barbara was still there.

"Not excited for the upcoming math test I have." She grumbled, her knuckles whitening on her mathematics book. I felt urges of ripping the math book, roll in waves off of the blonde.

"I know I'm in a grade younger than you, but I could try helping." She shook her head at my offer, "It's not a big deal. I'm good at math, I just don't like it."

I chuckled, "Dido."

"Well, I'm sure I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you then, Artemis." I waved as she walked down the hallway. I simply walked back over to Barbara to finish my lunch.

* * *

I felt my stomach churn as I sat in Home Education beside Jaime. I couldn't tell if it was because of how I left Jaime yesterday in History, or the sandwich I ate at lunch.

"I think I should`ve listened to what Babs was talking about in the cafeteria." I mumbled to myself miserably and grabbed the sheet that had been passed out. Jaime looked over my shoulder at the parchment.

"We're making _that_?" He said in disgust. I turned to him, brows furrowed. "You're kidding, you don't like carrot cake?"

He shrugged, putting his hands up in defense, "I was never a picky eater, but I have a bad experience with carrots." I nodded, we all had our one food that we detested with a passion.

"Partner up and each will take a turn making the recipe you've been given. The judge will be your partner." The teacher shrilled out over the chatter of the class.

Home Ed. was an easy-going class, even if we were in the study, taking notes or projects on health and food we were all still careless.

"Ladies first." Jaime said dodging the recipe parchment I had held out for him. Sticking out my tongue I didn't decline and began.

It didn't take me long since I had once tried to make carrot cake out of sheer boredom. For a first try, and lousy recipe instructions, it came out with a decent taste and acceptable shape.

I placed my mixture into the pre-heated oven and turned to Jaime who grinned at me. "Prepare to be mind-blown." He waved his arms around, exaggerating and I laughed.

"You're right, Jaime. My mind _is_ blown, blown on how you managed to get _that_ out of the recipe." I pointed at his unappetizing mixture.

He gave me an aggravated glare, "Shut up, Candy." I simply laughed but was stopped short when Jaime spoke up, "Remember you're the one taste testing this bad boy."

"Be quiet, Jay. Here give me that." I snatched the knife from his hand and cut myself a piece from his... orange battered blob.

I cringed when I chewed but shrugged at Jaime's look of interest. "It's bearable, just extremely sweet. How much sugar did you put in this?"

He shrugged, speaking nonchalantly, "Two cups." I gasped, my jaw dropped and he gave me an innocent look. "Everything is better with more sugar."

I raised a brow at him as he chuckled, I simply shook my head at him. I went to my journal to jot down a few notes. I felt Jaime next to me again, "If I get a bad mark, I'm blaming you."

Both Jaime and I cringed, hearing our teacher's high-pitched voice over the class. "Start cleaning and packing up, the bell will ring in several minutes."

"The kitchen's all yours." Jaime said, slipping past me and entering the study. I glared daggers at his back, that jerkweed.

I braced myself as I grabbed a cloth, wiping down the counters. When I turned around Jaime was there, I grinned. "Come to your senses to help a woman clean, have you?"

He shrugged and quietly came over, taking some bowls and placing them in the cupboard. "Look, Candace..." Jaime began.

I stopped what I was doing and looked directly at him. If Jaime wasn't using my nickname, this was serious. "Yea, Jay?"

He looked down, "I need to know, before things get too far-" he stopped himself, closing his eyes tightly then opening them and gazing right into mine. His eyes were a beautiful grey.

I smiled, "Jaime, you can ask me anything." I looked down at my feet, he should know that.

Then how come he was so hesitant to say what he wanted.

I felt his fingers under my chin and looked up suddenly to feel his lips on mine. I was contemplating on what to do.

My mind went directly to Dick, but feeling Jaime's lips on mine pushed them aside. I couldn't push Jaime away, I didn't have the heart to, but I also knew that I shouldn't let him kiss me any longer.

Still having not decided, I felt Jaime's hand snake around my waist and I let him continue to kiss me. I didn't put much effort into it... but I didn't stop him either.

When they pulled apart, I wanted to storm off to the study without a word. "I just couldn't go another day without-" Jaime began quietly.

"Please," I raised a hand for him to stop, "Stop before you start. Please." I gave him one last meaningful glance and then walked out in to the study.

* * *

"So now Jaime too, huh. I wonder what Dick would say about this-" I cut Babs off with glare.

I had to get what was going on off my chest. Thankfully I had Spanish right after, and Barbara was in it. "You're supposed to be _helping_ me, not pressuring me!" I barked quietly so we wouldn't get snapped at by the elderly Spanish teacher.

She gave me a look and I took a deep breath, "Look, in all words it was meaningless," I bit my lip "Neither boy has to know I kissed the other."

Barbara gave me a knowing look, "Yeah, from the sounds of the friendship you've shared. "Meaningless" can be shoved up someone's ass."

When I didn't say anything she continued, "It sounds to me like he's been close to falling in love with you for a while, Candace." I frowned and placed my head in my hands. Unable to fully process everything.

* * *

That night I couldn't put the kiss behind me, Dick seemed to note that something was up but didn't pressure me to tell him.

I was sitting on the couch, my legs curled up to my chest as I let thoughts run freely through my mind. I had given up on trying to shrug off my problems. The television was on and static still filled the screen.

My eyes found a controller on the coffee table. I had never really played a video game and only ever learnt how to use my little box tv.

Crawling off the couch I walked over to the game system under the television. _It'll get my mind off of things._

I pressed the button on the system and it beeped. The static screen flashed completely black. Grabbing the controller off the table, I sat Indian style in front of the tv.

"It doesn't work." I heard his voice call. I grinned when I felt Wolf's wet tongue go up the side of my face.

"Is it the system or the television that doesn't work?" I turned to Connor and he shrugged, slouching on the chair.

I sat up and sat back in the same spot of the couch. "Is training done?"

Again the boy shrugged and I gave him an annoyed look, "Look, Connor I know we haven't known each other for long and that weird familiarity we have-"

"Do you want to see my bike?" Shocked at his suggestion, I hesitantly agreed and we made our way down the hallway and into the hangar. There in the distance was a red bike.

Kneeling down, Connor pulled a tool box open and handed me a wrench, my brows furrowed. "But I-"

"Aren't you supposed to be technical smart?" I opened my mouth to protest but then stopped to think. This would be another test.

I kneeled down beside Connor and looked at mechanism of metal, grease, screws and wires. Suddenly one of the screws caught my sight and I reached in to turn.

Moments later I jumped back in surprise when a giant metal orb rolled over. I took a step closer to it in curiosity. "That's Sphere." Connor said over my shoulder.

Sphere beeped lightly and I smiled, another odd puzzle piece to the team as Megan had put it. "She's cute."

I turned back toward Connor and the bike, "Sphere is a guy." Glancing back at the orb, it sent several beeps towards us and I shook my head. "Maybe, but _she_ looks... or more sounds, like a girl."

Connor rolled his eyes and traded me a tool I didn't recognize, but my fingers seemed to. "So where did you find Sphere?"

"Another mission. Sphere was being used as an experiment by Psimon, a telepathic freak that works for Queen bee." Connor's jaw clenched and started up on fixing his bike again.

I set the tool down and grabbed the cloth to wipe the grease off my hands. "Do you know what they needed her for?"

"No, I don't."

I looked back at Sphere, Wolf was sniffing her. "We'll she must be capable of something." Connor looked up at me, "What do you mean?"

I walked over to the metal orb, kneeling down in front of her I looked at the robotic circle that, colored auburn with bright flashing purple lights. Sphere just beeped. "I mean, she must have some sort of power. She couldn't just be some sphere that has a mind of its own."

I turned back to Connor, "Have you ever asked or said anything to see if she has any kind of ability?"

"There you two are!" Connor and I both looked to see Megan flying over, Wally and Artemis tagging behind.

Megan turned to me, "Dick was looking for you, Batman is here and needs you in the mission room." _and I'd like to talk with you after_.

I nodded, gave a glance at Connor and then faced Wally and Artemis. "How did that math test go?" The blonde shrugged, "Wasn't a problem."

Wally looked between us, delirious. "Are you implying that you both knew each other before?"

Artemis gave him an annoyed glance and I remembered I was needed in the mission room, "I'll let you handle that question Artemis, I gotta go meet up with the Bat and the Bird." I waved and then walked off down the hallway, pretty sure it was the right one.

When I entered Bruce and Dick were in the center of the room, multiple screens pulled up of data and maps. "Hey, whatchya doin'?"

Both boys looked at me, Dick grimaced and I winced at Bruce's expression. "Candace, I had debated on if telling you was a good or bad thing..." I frowned. When Bruce is suited up, I notice that his voice is slightly disguised, it is more rough and sharp. Where when he is Bruce he his voice is more soft and clear. Right now Bruce's voice was as crystal as ever.

I walked through a screen and turned to the one Bruce had focused on when I had entered the room. Dick came over, reading over my shoulder.

It was a news article, several things ran through my mind, so to quench several, I read the title.

_Missing Man Found Dead_

I went rigid, cold flowed through my veins and it was hard to swallow. Taking a deep breath, I continued to read.

_A Star City park supervisor has located the body of a man who went missing from Gotham this week. _

_The body of Benjamin Way, was found Thursday on the shores of Star City. His car and belongings were found two days ago. _

_Way's daughter, Candace Way, has been noted to be residing with American billionaire and playboy, Bruce Wayne. The rest of his belongings will be passed to her. _

_The care-giving over Way`s daughter will be decided in court with no date given. __The occurrence of Benjamin's death is still unknown. __Star City and Gotham City police and detective officers will be questioning and be on the look out for further information._

Tears flooded my vision. They had found my father. Right when I was over that. And now it would be brought to court. Meaning all the memories and past that I had been over, will be brought back up to the surface. I have a very large chance of being sent to a foster home. Never to see Bruce or Dick again. I wouldn't be able to get through without them, who would save me from all the shit that I've gotten myself into?

"We'll make sure things are right in the end." Dick whispered, pulling me in to his arms. I let out a quiet sob as my car tipped off the side of the bridge over and over on the backs of my eyelids. Dick simply rubbed my back and let my tears stain the crook of his suit.

When I pulled back the stains were hard to notice, since the neck of his suit was black. Dick simply have me a reassuring grin. I turned to Bruce, who still wore that expressionless look.

"So do you know when the court date is?" Bruce frowned and shook his head. "A child services business person contacted me, saying that you can still stay with me until then." I sighed in relief.

I turned to the screen, scrolling down the newsletter, there was a picture of my father. It was his contact information photo, my father was a security guard at LexCorp.

"Your father worked at LedCorp?" Dick asked, apparently I had spoken my thoughts again. When I turned to him, he had a hard expression, his mouth in a straight line and his hands in fists. He looked to Bruce.

My brows furrowed and I looked to Bruce as well who didn't say anything. I groaned, I hated when they did this. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Candace, what was your mothers name?" Bruce suddenly asked, my eyes widened. I took a step back and glanced back at the picture of my father. His face was old and tired. Before my mother left us he was young and his face unwrinkled, chocolate-brown hair without gray. She did so much damage to my father and I. Her new life better be pretty damn good.

"Lena. I never learnt her maiden name." Bruce pursed his lips. He knew something. "Do you know her? Do you know where she is?" I looked between both boys. Dick shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, Bruce looked back to the screen.

"I may..." He tapped several buttons on the screen, my fathers face disappearing and a new screen popped up. Several things came and then Bruce tapped on one, making the picture zoom. It was of a woman, Bruce turned to me, "Is this her."

I studied the woman's face, it had been so long since I had seen my mother. When I pictured her, her face was now fuzzy, but I remember her shoulder length silky hair. This women had green eyes like my fathers and bright almost blonde reddish hair. She had a slim jaw line and very feminine features, she was pretty.

"I..." I paused, if it was her what would happen? Would I have to go live with her since they knew my birth mother? If it wasn't I would have that empty feeling of never seeing my mother again.

I looked down and Bruce kneeled down to my height, I looked at him, "You don't need to answer now, I understand you've learnt a lot today, so we'll put this aside for the time being." I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck. Once again Bruce froze at first "Thank you." once said, I felt him embrace me.

"How about I teach you how to use the Computer here. It's the same as the Batcave." Dick said lightly and I smiled, nodding to him. "Alright."

* * *

_**Yay finally out! The next chapter is already on the go, so it should be out really soon! Thanks for reading! ~ WittyApple**_


	11. Hide and Seek

_**Sorry it took so long, family is down and so I can`t use the computer. I also apologize for how short it is. This chapter is just a filler, but enjoy! ~ WittyApple**_

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**October 9, 14:18 EDT**

The whole Team was at the cave today, there was no school since it was Saturday. And there seemed to be absolutely nothing to do.

I sat on the floor, leaning against the bottom on the couch. Dick sat on the couch behind me, his legs on either side of me, I could feel him playing with my hair. Wally tried to get the game system to work, but had no success so far. Finally in defeat, the redhead groaned out in frustration and turned to us.

"We have to do something, this is so boring!" He whined, his shoulders sagging. Artemis who was closest to him, whacked him with a pillow. "Stop complaining and come up with something if you're so bored!"

"We could always fly around in the Bio-ship, see what`s around Happy Harbor." Megan offered, I glanced at her and winced when Dick accidentally pulled my hair. "Bio-ship?"

Megan nodded, "It's my Martian ship."

"What we use as transportation to get to our missions." added Kaldur.

I nodded, "Sounds cool." And then we were all back to point A. Wally's stomach broke the silence, "Candace could you make one of those cakes again?"

"That would take too long." Wally frowned at me, "I'm sure M'gann wouldn't mind helping."

"You can't offer some one else's help, that's not for you to decide!" Artemis snapped at him. Wally turned to the blonde and opened his mouth to retort when someone's voice spoke up.

"How about a game?" I looked up at Dick, thinking it was him who spoke but he shook his head. Walking in to the living room came Captain Marvel. I hadn't talked to him much, but he seemed like a kind-hearted man.

"Like what?" I asked him since no one was going to answer.

"There's no games to play. The game system`s broken and no on really wants to go to the missions room." Connor added, obviously grumpy. He crossed his arms and looked to Kaldur, who sat next to him. Kaldur took breath, thinking of something the Team could do.

Captain Marvel smiled at me, coming over to sit next to Dick on the arm of the couch. "We could play hide-and-go-seek! This place is huge and has so many hiding places!" I laughed, there was a childish side of this man. I wasn`t complaining, I think we needed his optimism at the moment. I nodded in consideration.

"Truth or dare?" Someone called.

"How about spin the bottle." Wally smirked, wiggling his eyebrows, Artemis scoffed and I flushed. I glanced at Megan and Connor who were both trying to hide how awkward they felt.

"You guys are heroes, you have many more privileges than the average person. You shouldn't have a dull moment." I looked around at the Team.

"True, but there are things that we cannot do because we are such people." Kaldur countered.

"Like what?" I asked him.

"He means we don't have time to do everyday teenage things because we have to go do missions or be on our guard because we have these alter egos." Dick explained, sending me a playful smirk afterwards.

"Well if you're bored, why not do _"everyday teenage things"_ now, while you have free time?" I asked, Megan smiled and jumped up happily.

"I know just the thing!" She walked over to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me up. "Artemis let's go!"

Artemis and I exchanged expressions as we followed the red-headed Martian down the hall. I glanced back to see the boys watching us. "Well what do we do!" Wally yelled.

"Count to sixty!" I locked gazes with Dick and smiled before turning the corner after the girls.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**October 9, 17:23 EDT**

I grumbled immaturely, waiting quietly with my arms crossed. One downside about living with super vigilante's, is not being one yourself. _But not being one means getting away with things _I thought to myself, smirking.

As I waited on the empty mission room floor, I opened up a data screen. Getting myself into the security camera's I looked at several, there was no one to be found. Pouting I backtracked to realize that this had been going on for three hours.

_I'm coming for you Candace, I just have to be careful for Connor_. I heard M'gann in my head. Chuckling, I shook my head even though no one was around.

It had eventually been sorted out that the game was hide-and-seek. But was slightly changed, considering we weren`t your normal teenagers. Since the beginning, M'gann had made it girls versus boys. Yes, the boys had an advantage by one. But we had made the game, creating the rules along the way, which made the game even.

The rules were, if you spotted your opponent, you were to call out their name and then rally with them. The loser was out of the game and sent to the mission room. Complete bewilderment on how _I_ got out _first_ then...

_I had found Dick first. Yes, I found him. I was hiding the hallway vent and he walked by, I almost missed him. Sneaking out of the vent I ran after him. Finally getting close enough, he glanced over his shoulder to see me in mid-air, jumping at him._

_"Robin!" I had cried out, swinging my arms around his neck. Then in mere seconds, he had me on the floor, kneeling over top of me, my hands in his and fingers entwined._

_Dick smirked at me, "Dacey."_

_Pouting that he had won I then had made my way to the mission room, but not sulking; I had won a kiss on the forehead for surprise attacking _the_ Boy Wonder._

Hoping I didn`t come off sarcastic, I threw back to my teammate, _Careful, it's a war zone out there._

I would sneak away myself, by tampering with the camera's. But Dick was the genius that taught me how to, so in an instant he would realize the second I tweaked it and be down here in milliseconds.

"Being good, Dacey?" A voice echoed through the empty room, I grinned. Opening my mouth to retort, I paused in shock, my grin faltering. Before me stood Captain Marvel, not Dick.

"Oh... Marvel, I thought it was someone else. How did you hear that nickname?" I stood up awkwardly, swiping away the transparent screen.

Marvel walked over, still smiling. "Who did you think I was? And I heard Robin calling you it."

I took a breath, about to explain that him calling me Dacey wasn't necessary, when _his_ voice called from behind me.

"She expected me, because _I_ call her that. Sorry Captain, but I'd prefer you didn't call her it too." I turned to Dick, slightly appalled at how he was speaking to a Leaguer. How _protective_ he was getting against a Leaguer. Over_ me_.

I blushed at his remark, then turned back to Captain Marvel. "You could call me Candy if you want. That's what another one of my friends calls me."

Marvel grinned again childishly, "Candy? Sure, that's a sweet nickname!" Faking a smile and nodding I turned to Dick.

_I really hope he didn't intend that pun._

"Come on, let's go find the others." Dick finally answered, his voice tight. Grabbing my hand, he pulled me the opposite way of Captain Marvel.

I turned to look back at the Leaguer, his smile had faltered. I waved to him, giving him a sympathetic look. _What was up with Dick?_

"I don't like the way he talks to you." Dick replied once we were out of the room. I had obviously spoken my mind again. I narrowed my eyes at the coal-haired boy. "What do you mean? How does Marvel talk to me?"

We finally stopped in the empty dark hallway, facing each other. He leaned forward, slightly towering over me. "I just don't want you to get hurt any more. And the only way I can do that is by protecting you. I care about you too much, Dacey."

Flustered and slightly shocked, I stood in place. _But Captain Marvel wasn't hurting me?_

"I don't want to lose you." I heard him mumble under his breath. I felt my insides churn and I warmed up inside. Dick was one of the first people in my life to say it, let alone mean it.

Embracing him around his neck, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. His cheek was soft. Nestling my head in the crook of his neck I softly whispered to him.

"You'll never lose me, Richard. Never."


	12. Eveything Is So Unexpected

**_So sorry for the wait, at first it was writers block, then being just plain busy. But here it is! ~ WittyApple_**

**Mount Justice**

**October 10, 16:32 EDT**

"Don't push it Hot Shot, I know it doesn't hurt that much by the way you were speeding around yesterday." I said slightly jokingly to the red-headed speedster who boasted about his "war wound" as he had called it once.

Wally pouted, "could I at least get a kiss to make me feel better?" I saw Dick glare at the back of his best friends head, my brow raised as I noticed this but my attention quickly returned to Wally.

"Ah, no. But I'm sure you could all the kisses you want-" I paused when Dick took full attention. "At the candy store." I finished with a grin.

"Hey, Captain Marvel?" Wally yelled to the leaguer that stood across the room beside Black Canary who was our Den Mother for the day.

"My arm is really getting sore again, do you know anything that'll help ease the pain?" Marvel came over and stopped in front of the boy to think, he smiled. "Maybe some water?"

"Make that lemonade?" Wally prodded to the Superhero. Marvel nodded quickly, "sure!" And was off down the hallway.

Sighing, I walked over to Dick who was waiting for his turn to spar. The Team was practicing they're fighting skills while Black Canary was here. This morning she had showed me how to punch and kick properly. Telling me that my street fighting couldn't stay so clumsy, not while she was around anyway.

"You ready to be amazing while I kick my opponents butt?" Dick grinned widely at me. I snickered, "don't say that too loud, these are your teammates aren't they."

_I've always been amazed by your skills, Dick. Haven't you noticed that by saving my ass twice before?_

Suddenly Dick's smile evaporated and he fully faced me, "Dacey... I was thinking of asking the Bat to see if you could come home this coming week. I mean it's been a few days, I think it should be okay for you to stay..." His voice drifted off and I smiled.

I missed being with Dick at the Manor, just him and I. And like he had told me before, he missed that too. Just from yesterday I could tell that Dick and I were definitely getting closer than before. I knew he cared about me to a different level. I just needed to get myself straight as well, which reminded me of Jaime.

"Robin, you're up against Artemis, let's go." Wishing Dick good luck, I watched him walk on to the platform and couldn't help admire and appreciate what a special boy I had.

"I think some nachos would be nice too." I heard Wally from behind me, rolling my eyes at Marvel as he gladly tended Wally's needs.

Sitting down next to Wolf on the floor, I pet his soft white coat and he made an almost purring sound, I chuckled. Instantly Wolf and I had bonded, just like I had with the rest of the team. I just wish it was like that with Connor. The only thing stopping us was that nostalgic feeling we transmitted to one another.

I sighed and watched as Dick seemed to dance around the room, dodging kicks and punches thrown at him from every angle. Suddenly lagging in his defense, Artemis knocked him down.

He glanced in my direction after getting up and I gave him a reassuring smile, he responded with his signature grin.

"Good job everyone," Black Canary announced, ending the matches. "I believe you all improved immensely."

"Yea, except for Kid_slacker_ over there." Artemis shot out, tilting her head towards the red-headed teen. Having heard, Wally defended himself.

"Broken arm from battling injustice league over here!"

Black Canary chuckled at the speedster`s reply, "I've enjoyed being your Den Mother."

Sparking a memory, I remembered the conversation I had, had with M'gann and Kaldur when I first had arrived here. Wasn't their original Den Mother still missing?

_Recognized Zatara 11_

Out of the flashing Zeta-Beam came the famous leaguer, Zatara. He walked over quietly and I stood up to join the others. Sending a look over to Dick, who simply shrugged in obliviousness.

Opening a data screen, Zatara typed in a code and Black Canary walked up to greet him.

Suddenly Computer began to speak again, _Access granted Zatanna, Zatara A03 Authorization Zatara 11_

Another flash of light from the Zeta-Beam and before I could comprehend who it was, Zatara began speaking. "Zatanna this is the Team. Team, my daughter, Zatanna."

There slowly walking in appeared a girl.

My jaw set tightly.

Zatanna was Team-worthy, just by the first look at her I could tell. She had silky long black locks. Was a fitting height and had a very sharp physique. She was obviously nervous about meeting us, but that didn't stop her from seeming quite appealing.

M'gann flew over, a gentle smile on her lips, "Hi, I'm-"

"Robin! Well, she's not Robin, I am." Dick had jumped in and I stared appalled, _what had he just done?_

Robin turned around to face his Team, "This is Megan. That's Wally, Artemis, Kaldur and Connor."

"Welcome to the Cave." Kaldur added.

Feeling like gravity shifty slighly, I balanced myself by taking a small step back.

Things were happening too fast. Did Dick just forget about me? I looked to the ground, trying to level my thoughts as well.

"Ah, Thanks." I heard the girl speak awkwardly.

"So, ah... are y-you joining th-the Team?" Dick asked, stuttering.

_Stuttering?_ Dick was _always_ sure of his words, wasn't he? _Way too fast, things need to slow down._

"Let's not jump to assumptions. This is strictly a visit." Zatara turned to Black Canary, "I'm sorry we missed the training, it was something I had wanted Zatanna to take part in."

_Do the rest of you get the feeling that we're being trialled by Zatara? _I heard M'gann's words in my mind.

_Not just Zatara, Marvel's still here too_ Connor added, I glanced back to the Leaguer who had finally come back from the kitchen, holding a plate of nachos.

_Because_, Wally began, _we like having him here._

_No, you like having him around because he follows every command you give_. Artemis barked at him, Wally shrugged.

_And your point is?_

_Almost makes us forget about the original Den Mother, Red Tornado_ I countered. The Team looked at me, obviously having forgotten about me, I surpressed the annoyance bubbling inside me.

_Exactly my thoughts_ Kaldur nodded, _They're making Tornado seem nostalgic. Knowing that his time might be lost, they keep watch on us every moment._

_Hah, yeah at least the robot trusted us_ Dick added, trying to give me eye contact while I simply found my shoes very interesting.

_Well we shouldn't have trusted him!_ Connor barked, his voice getting louder in my mind. _He's a traitor, that machine almost got M'ga- all of us killed, don't you remember!_

We all paused to think of Connor's words when Zatanna stepped up. "Are you guys having psychic conversation?"

I glanced at the adults, they had stopped their own conversation to listen in on us as well. I glared at the floor, she pretty much ratted us out.

"Cause I can't tell if that's cool... or just really rude." Zatanna finished, standing beside Dick.

When Connor noticed Zatara and Black Canary paying full attention to us, he slipped our thoughts. "Alright, we were talking about Tornado. It's been weeks since we've heard anything about him, and the League hasn't found or said anything!"

"The League is still on the look out for Red Tornado, as well as the other machines that broke into the Cave. Batman has made it his top priority to track down their creator, T. O. morrow."

Dick suddenly stepped up, "But you haven't found any of those things!"

"Red Tornado is a Leaguer, he is our problem, not yours." Canary finished. Zatara walked over, looking at us. "Why don't you all take Zatanna...?" He paused when he realized his daughter was not there.

Turning to look behind me, I saw her petting Wolf the same way I was not even ten minutes ago. It was easy to tell that Wolf had eased up to the girl, just as fast as he had to me. I felt my eyes darken as Zatara continued to speak, "you could take her on a tour around the Cave."

When Zatanna stood up and walked over, sending me a nervous smile. I froze, pausing my thoughts.

I had never spoke to this girl before, just because she totally changed Dick's personality in a flash, doesn't mean she's a bad person. I just hope things wouldn't get too out of control, and maybe they wouldn't.

Marvel, hearing the suggestion stood up. "A tour? Fun!"

Connor then walked over, "Actually Marvel, I was hoping you could take Wolf out for some exercise." Turning to me, he nodded his head towards Wolf, "maybe Candace would join you."

I knew what Connor's plans were just by remembering how riled up he was getting over Tornado. I shook my head, "No I'll tag along with you guys. Who knows what could happen."

While Marvel took Wolf outside, and getting out of the adults sight. We grouped in the kitchen and Zatanna looked at us all, "I'm guessing I'm not getting the tour?"

Kaldur shook his head, "No, we're going to search for Red Tornado."

I glanced back at Zatanna, she wore new clothes. I tilted my head in confusion.

"But what about her? Who says she won't tell on us?" Artemis questioned, I nodded in agreement.

"Not unless you kidnap me." Zatanna reasoned with a smirk and I frowned, she was clever.

"Then we should get going." Connor finished, the others nodding.

Finally acknowledging me, Zatanna gave me a look while the others took off toward the Bioship.

"Sorry, I don't think we've been introduced." She gave me a nervous smile.

I smiled anyway, even though discontent and I tried to keep my voice steady and upbeat. "Candace Way."

"Are you a part of the Team?" She asked nonchalantly.

"I'm... something like that." I looked at the ground. What was I to the Team? Nothing really; I was just living here for the time being. But maybe I could do something more for the Team in the future.

I looked up when hearing my name. Dick came over to me, but not without giving Zatanna a glance and a smile. Something pinched my insides but I pushed the feeling aside.

"I need you to stay here, so you keep Canary and Zatara at bay. Maybe, if you could get to the computers, you could be our com coordinator?"

I shook my head. I needed to make sure I got through clear. "No, I'm coming with you." Dick gave me a nervous look but I kept my composure confident and sure.

I spoke up as the others entered the ship. "Robin, I'll be fine," I paused taking in his deep sky blue eyes, "I'll be fine with you, with the Team. It`s just a simple search, right?"

Swallowing his words, Dick nodded in defeat and walked next to me in to the Bioship. Once the door closed I sat behind Wally and on M'gann's left. The seatbelts were uncomfortable at first but was easy to get accustomed to.

Just as we took off a sound sung out and a screen popped up, Black Canary's face flashed in front of us. "M'gann, the Bioship wasn't scheduled to leave today...?"

Without a second thought, M'gann jumped to answer. "We're just capturing Zatanna..." I gave her a look and she quickly covered up, "... to show her around Happy Harbor of course!"

Hesitance was in the blonde's eyes, "Well... okay, you kids have fun. And Candace, be careful." Then she disappeared at the sound of beeping.

I received several glances from Zatanna, obviously oblivious about why I was residing with Young Justice. Annoyed, I crossed my arms and stared out the window at the clouds and hills going by.

I knew I was always getting myself in danger and needed to be watched, but that didn't mean I _wanted_ to be babied. If it wasn't for serious criminals keeping a look out for me and my current guardian wasn't famous, I would and could fend for myself.

After a moment of silence, Wally finally spoke out everyone's thoughts. "So where exactly are we going?"

"Batman is the worlds best detective, he's been constantly searching and has come up with nothing. He's been looking in a the logical places, so we need to do the opposite." Dick paused, looking back at Wally, "We need to look in an illogical place, we need a dumb idea."

I smirked, understanding what he was getting at. I glanced at the back of Wally's head for his response. "Actually, I do have an idea."

Wally explained of rivalries and T. had just that. Professor Ivo.

Although he was in Belle Reve, the Team could still speak with him because of a past deed Young Justice had done.

Chuckling quietly at the brilliant idea, I slumped back in the seat and tried to relax the rest of the trip, trying to clear my mind of simple problems.

**Belle Reve**

**October 10 18:35 CDT**

Once arriving at the jail, I could only help realize right then that this was where the Riddler was sent after Batman and Robin caught him, only to have broken out again after a prison break. Prickles went up my spine as I thought of the Academy and the damage Riddler had done to it, I frowned and continued behind the Team.

Hugo Strange, the keeper of Belle Reve, had allowed us to visit Ivo, in thanks. After meeting Strange I couldn't help feel something wrong about him, "He just seems too _happy_ in a place like this." I mumbled to myself before entering the interrogation room.

I leaned against the wall with incompetence, the wall opposite to Zatanna once we were inside. The Team walked straight up to Ivo as an intimidating group.

Professor Ivo was a frail looking man with open eyes and orange hair. He had wrinkles from both aging and exhaustion, as well has as a stripe of graying hair. Sitting with a hard posture, Ivo tried to seem relaxed but the orange suit he wore and collar around his neck prevented him from being so. And like Riddler, I knew that looks could be _very_ deceiving.

"Because Strange owed us from helping him against the jail break, we've received 5 minutes with you." M'gann started, her tone serious and I knew her gaze would be hard.

"Just tell us where T. is!" Connor exclaimed with impatience.

Clearly not intimidated by the teens, Ivo leaned back in his chair, his voice teasing. "Now why would someone like _me_ know that?"

Having it been Wally's idea, he stepped up to answer, "Because you're his biggest competitive in the android gig, aren't you?"

Ivo was silent so Wally continued, "and since you're his biggest competitor, who else would keep a close eye on him? Knowing what he's up to, and where."

I narrowed my eyes at Ivo when he simply smiled, as if taking our conviction as a joke. "Now I understand, that's a very good prediction, but I'm afraid that doesn't mean I'm going to _tell_ you where he is."

Kaldur stepped up, along with Zatanna walking up as well. The Atlantean turned to M'gann, "He knows, do what you must."

M'gann turned back to Ivo and focused, clearly using her telepathy. Suddenly he began to laugh. "As if I haven't been interrogated by telepathic beings before."

Quickly leaning in towards the professor, Zatanna quickly spat out gibberish in the mans ear. Without a seconds delay, Ivo turned to the rest of the group. Words spilling out of his mouth, his voice almost emotionless.

"Marrow's in a secret underground base underneath Yellowstone National Park, 100 meters south of Old Faithful."

My jaw dropped at what just happened and I pushed myself off the wall to stand beside Artemis, watching as a surprising look unfolded on Ivo's face.

Zatanna stood up straight, clearly pleased with what just happened, while Ivo sat shocked and appalled. "W-wait! What just happened?"

Knowing our time here was done, I turned towards the door, not without noticing the security camera on the ceiling move, it's light blinking innocently.

* * *

On the fly back to Happy Harbor, Kaldur explained to us that soon Black Canary, Zatara and most likely Batman would know of our meet with the Professor.

Agreeing to his words, the silence told we were all thinking the same thing. Dick took the job of speaking up, facing Zatanna. "Look I'm trying not to be nonchalant here-"

Smiling, Zatanna interrupts him, "Why, be as chalant as you'd like."

I felt a twinge of despair at how similar their speaking patterns were. I cut my glare short and clenched my hands tightly as my raven-haired friend smiled back, clearly intrigued.

Wanting to end their growing bond, I spoke up, accidentally cutting off Artemis. "What he means to say is that the rest of us are trying to understand your powers. Care to fill us in?"

Artemis nodded at me, "Judging by what we saw back there, couldn't you just teleport us to Tornado or maybe put T. behind bars...?"

"Or create peace on earth? I wish; I have to know the spell first, I can't just come up with it. And like all magic, it takes energy, and that comes from within. So I can't just make the impossible happen at will."

I stared at the back of Zatanna's head. She seemed like the rest of us, trying to find ourselves and see how much potential we have inside.

I looked down, she would fit right in. Confused with myself, I let go of my thoughts again and listened in on what Connor was saying.

"...I just can't wait until I can stuff Tornado in to a trash compactor!"

"Why are you so certain that he betrayed us?" Kaldur asked the enraged boy.

Connor turned back to look at him, "Why, _aren't_ you?"

Kaldur looked away, "Even if he did, that makes him but the victim of his creators programming. Certainly he deserves a chance to showing that he is not all but a weapon others have made him out to be."

Taking in the Atlantean's words, I backtracked on Connors history. He was a clone of Superman, made out to terminate the Kryptonian if he ever turned evil.

In other words, Connor was just a more humane version of Red Tornado. And looking back over to Connor, I could tell he realized the same thing.

**Yellowstone Park**

**October 10, 20:22 MDT**

Arriving where Morrow's base was I watched as the Team prepared themselves. I looked down at my clothes, frowning. It wasn't the best thing for concealment.

I walked over to the door, opening it and saw Zatanna right beside me, a spark in her eyes showed she was excited for what was to come. Kaldur came over to us when suddenly I was pulled aside before the Atlantean could speak.

Dick stood there with a straight face, "Candace, if I had known that we'd be taking out Morrow, I wouldn't have let you come."

I frowned, narrowing my eyes, "why not? He doesn't know we're coming, this should be a simple bust."

Dick mimicked my frown, his face twisting in concern. "You could get hurt. The whole reason you came to stay at the Cave was to prevent yourself from that."

I crossed my arms, surprised he still was keeping an eye on me after not even acknowledging me once Zatanna came.

We didn't say anything for a moment, just stared at each other, when I finally gave in. Exhaling softly I nodded, "Fine, I'll stay in the BioShip, but you owe me because normally I wouldn't stay out of trouble."

Smirking and giving me a relieved look, Dick set off out the door with the others. I walked up to the door, ready to close it when M'gann came over to me.

"If we need help, I want you to fly the BioShip over to get us out okay? I'll keep you linked!" Then before I could answer she turned and flew off in the direction of the Team.

Sighing because I was just left out of something big, I closed the door and sat in the front chair, observing all the buttons and lights and dials.

I was left out of the group while Zatanna went instead.

Only because she can use magic, I was just a normal human girl.

Shaking my head at my thoughts I stood up and then walked over to the main seat, M'gann's words replaying in my head.

"How do I even work this thing?" I mumble.

_Message received?_ M'gann's voice echoed through my mind.

_essage? What happened?_ I asked back.

_Tornado, he's still on our side. He's trying to help us, he told us to play dead._

I sighed with relief, that would take some stress off the Team's shoulders. Maybe I'd finally be able to meet the true Den Mother.

_Why is Tornado leaving?_ Zatanna's voice entered my mind.

_Is he abandoning us?_ Added Artemis.

_I don't believe so, _Kaldur replied.

I frowned, I hated only hearing half of what was going on. I couldn't just wait here and let them take on whoever, or whatever.

Siting in the pilot chair I tried remembering what M'gann did to fly this. Before I could get any further, through the window of the ship I saw in the distance a large red beam shoot in to the sky.

I dashed closer to the window, looking up. Trees and hills blocked most of my vision, but in the distance the sky was beginning to tint hues of red, orange and yellow.

Not a good sign.

_He's creating a stage 2 eruption, if he gets to stage 3 you can kiss our hemisphere goodbye._ Wally said urgently.

Opening up a screen I activated the heat sensors. There was a massive heat wave coming from the direction of the Team. The heat wave was so strong that the only reasonable explanation could be of a volcano.

Red Tornado couldn't be doing this.

Turning off the screen I went back to the chair, placed my hands on the orbs and they began to glow.

The BioShip began to levitate and I slowly moved my fingers, higher the ship went. Suddenly straps were over my torso, I was slightly confused at how it occurred since I hadn't pressed any buttons. Obviously the Bioship had a mind of its own.

M'gann used her mind for everything she did, would that mean I had to use my mind to work the ship aswell?

I moved the ship towards the bright glow of heat. Taking its place was an enormous mushroom cloud. The volcano would be erupting very shortly.

Seeing my friends in an open field, I based the ship and landed behind them. Opening the doors I found myself gawking at the blaze of heat. My words stuck in my throat.

I then realized that a large red whirlwind was blowing out the dark cloud out and into space. The lava was beginning to cool. Wally jumped in happiness as the sky cleared at the blazing heat diminished. Shortly after from the sky came Red Tornado.

The red robot sunk to the ground and it was then noticed that he had no legs. The Team quickly rushed to his side.

"Hey!" I yelled, walking down the ramp of the ship while waving my arms. "Bring him over here and let's get him to the Cave!"

"We need to bring him to the underground base!" Aqualad urged and I nodded rushing back into the ship, typing in the coordinations.

* * *

I stood next to Artemis while Dick and Wally assembled Tornado's voice box. Watching them work and be able to work all the essential technology made me jealous. Maybe in the future I'll be able to help Dick with occasions like these. Maybe that could be how I aided the Team.

I crossed my arms and waited in silence. Finally finished, Dick and Wally backed away with satisfactory smiles. "There, finished."

"Good, I can speak again." Spoke Tornado.

Kaldur stepped up to him, "You risked your life to save the planet."

"The planet would have survived, it was humanity that was in danger. I believe that the true heroes today were my brother and sister, not me."

"What I meant was to say that you weren't the mole all along." Kaldur explained.

Tornado looked to the side, "No, I was not. I left to prevent further attack on the cave... and to uncover my true creator."

In the back of the room, Wally rummaged through a box of scraps while Dick came over with a robotic leg. Finally finding something, Wally raised the item with glee. "Sweet, souvenir!"

Dick placed the robotic leg on the table, "See here, we can rebuild you! So you can be better than ever!"

Again Tornado looked away sadly. Right then it was clear to see that the Team had a hidden deep connection with the robot. Even though Red Tornado was robotic, I knew he meant to bond with them and not hurt them in any way.

"Why'd you become our Den Mother in the first place?" Connor asked walking closer to the robot.

"I was the practical choice. Being robotic I do not require rest or have an alter ego I need to live."

Playing with the robot hand, Wally added. "But you do have special AI programming with helps you learn and adapt to this generation of life."

Smiling, M'gann slapped her forehead in habit. "Hello, Megan! You wanted to become more human, so you chose to be our Den Mother. I mean, you couldn't have learnt it from the Justice League."

I chuckled at the Martian's words. She was right, all the adults in the Justice League were strict and harsh. Especially Batman.

"You sure wouldn't be able to learn emotion from Batman, trust me." Dick smirked, glancing at me. I nodded in agreement.

"So the Cave was not only an improving vicinity for us, but for you as well." Kaldur added.

"These assumptions may not be correct, but if they are true, I believe I have begun to... _care_, for you all."

I smiled at his words. "Practically a meat bag already" Connor added.

Red Tornado looked to Dick. "If you could assemble legs for me, there is something I must do."

"Of course." The black-haired boy replied, quickly moving.

* * *

As we flew back to the Cave, I was sat next to M'gann and behind Wally once again. Though this time Dick sat behind Zatanna. That same feeling bubbling up in my stomach again as it had several times today.

"Good kidnapping?" Dick asked the magician.

"Yeah, best ever." She smiled at him. He grinned widely at her, "first of many I hope."

She shrugged, "If my dad doesn't ground me for life."

As if listening to their conversation could get any worse. Zatanna speaking of her father grounding her brought back memories of the past.

I was never "grounded", more punished than anything. If I ever disobeyed I was hit. I had nothing my father could take me away from, so being beaten was the only thing he could come up with. Although life was harsh with him, I still miss the times when he would be a good father. Whether that was helping me out of street problems or cleaning up his own mess.

Hearing M'gann's voice in my mind I looked up at her. She had a concerned look but I have a small smile in reply.

_Just thinking of the past_

_Good memories I hope?_

I shrugged, _not exactly. I'll be fine_.

I glanced over to Dick, he was sitting back and looking out the window calmly. I wonder what he was thinking about. _Probably Zatanna _I rolled my eyes at my thoughts.

I then glanced at M'gann to see her give a confused one back, I guess she had heard that.

_roubles with Robin?_

I frowned and shook my head, _I don't even know that far in to the problem_.

What was I going to now? Zatanna, with just one meet, had totally taken over Dick's attention.

What would be left for me?

* * *

Once we arrived at the Cave, Zatara began scolding his daughter, I took no interest, But only one thing I knew from their dispute was that Zatanna was not becoming a Team member. Something inside me was lifted.

Just as the two magicians left, Dick came over to me, his face showing troublesome. "Dacey... I-"

Raising up a hand to stop him, I shook my head. "I don`t know either D-_Robin_, but just... don't exclude me next time. Keep up what you did isn't going to help you."

He stared at me for a moment before nodding, "Will you still come to the Manor?"

I nodded, "Only if the Bat lets me."

He smiled and right on time, Bruce entered the Cave.

Grabbing my arm lightly, Dick pulled me towards his father.

"Batman, could-" Dick began.

Bruce just walked by him towards the center of the room, opening a screen and showed the Yellowstone Park, he turned to the Team who now acknowledged his up bringing.

"Going without being authorized to Belle Reve and then going after T. O. Morrow. What exactly were you thinking? "

The rest of the Team joined us, Canary now stood beside Batman as well. She simply shook her head.

"We`re impressed you managed to find Tornado and T. O. Morrow. Good work, but you had been told that it wasn't your problem."

"But he is our Den Mother. Indicating he is part if our problem as well." Kaldur explained.

Canary pursed her lips and exhaled. Bruce gave a curt nod and the walked towards the Zeta-Beam once again.

"Batman, wait" I called, walking over to him, he turned to face me. "Could I go to the Manor for the weekend? You and Robin will be there, don't you think I could go back by now?"

"Just for even a couple days" Dick added, coming over to stand next to me.

Bruce sighed, pursing his lips, he then nodded. "Only for the next few days, then you're back at the Cave."

I nodded, smiling. Bruce then turned to Dick, "You`ll bring her straight to the Manor." Dick nodded, and with the Bruce exited the Cave.

Happy I was able to go to the Wayne Manor I quickly set off to my room to retrieve items. I was looking forward to spending time with Dick.


	13. Bachelor 1 or Bachelor 2

_**Sorry I havent updated, so many things have gotten in the way... and I`ve just been plain lazy. But it`s here! So I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Sorry for any mistakes, spelling or grammar.**_

Now that the weekend was over and I was back in the Wayne Manor, I could finally figure out a major question: What did I want.

Not what I wanted to do, but make up my mind about who my feelings were leaning towards. So the question was more: _Who_ did I want.

If my feelings were leaning more towards Dick, I'd have to make sure my stay at the Manor counted, because I knew something was growing quickly between Zatanna and him.

But then there was Jaime. He was more brotherly, he had kept me safe out on the streets for years. He cared for me and I knew to what amount, I just didn't know how long he could go waiting on my decisions.

The Academy was having an in service, which was nice, but I was not so pleased about what had come with it.

"Ugh" I groaned out loud.

I woke to my lower abdomen twisting with discomfort. I was suddenly was quite hungry, in fact I had a craving for pretzels. I'm sure the Wayne house would have them, like Dick has quoted: "You keep forgetting what house you're in."

I groaned in frustration as I sat in a slouch. "What a great start to a beautiful cloudy day, feels just like any other load of crap." I mumbled out my annoyances as I made my way down the stairs to the kitchen.

I knew right then that today I was having one of those days where people's faces simply annoy me...

Beginning to get frustrated I grabbed one of the three different types of milk, slammed the fridge door. For some reason hearing everything clink and rustle rapidly inside gave me slight satisfaction.

I rummaged then in the cupboards, desperately looking for pretzels. When I found them I frowned, they were the little stick-type pretzels, _shit_.

I was about to head back to my room when I met up with Dick. His hair was tousled but it suited him, his features were curious and tired, the blue pull over made his cyan eyes deep. If I wasn't feeling like crap I'd tell him he wasn't looking too bad.

"Morning sunshine, you look up and ready to fight the day." sarcasm dripped off every word the boy spoke.

_Well, there goes any possible compliments to Dick._

Giving him a hard glare he inched back towards the door, "Uh, Candace, are you okay?"

"If I could find some real friggin pretzels I might be." I growled passing him for the kitchen doors.

"Woah, I think someone's menstruating, make sure you don't sit on anything white, **_Princess Happy_**." Dick replied, a wicked smirk on his lips.

I turned around as I opened the door and threw the bag of pretzel sticks at his head, he dodged it by millimeters. The top opened when the bag hit the wall, spraying the brown salted sticks all over the floor.

I smiled triumphantly, feeling I had shown my point. His eyes were wide, obviously unprepared for my mass pretzel-stick-bag throwing.

I made it back to my room without disturbances but once my head hit my pillow a knock at the door echoed.

"What?" I snapped, my voice muffled by my comforter over my head.

The door opened, "Candace, dear. Is there anything you'd like that could ease your problems..." knowing I could finish Al's sentence, I peeked from underneath the blanket and mumbled, "Some pretzels would be nice."

Alfred nodded and turned around, leaving the door ajar. Then to my dismay, the coal-black haired teen entered my room, replacing the butlers spot at the door. I groaned, both from annoyance and cramps.

"Can't I keep you company?" he asked with a shrug.

"You're not here for company, what are you really here for?" I mumbled from underneath the comforter, cringing at a sudden flash of pain.

"You couldn't be in _that_ much pain" he snapped, obviously annoyed with my response.

After realizing what I had said to him, I was going to apologize but after his reply, he didn't deserve one.

I sat up in fumes, glaring at him. His smug look turned into a frown.

"That much pain? Dick, have you ever encountered a girl on her period before? And plus, you wouldn't know what it feels like!" I paused for air and his eyes widened.

Hm, I guess I was frightening. I whimpered in pain, holding my sides and rocking, obviously not so frightening anymore.

Dick opened his mouth to speak when I spoke before him. "I need to you to get me some protection, _now_." I began getting up again, trying to ignore the pain but failed.

"Get you what?" He asked hesitantly as I walked up to him.

I blinked up at him, slightly exasperated. Boys were absolutely oblivious to this thing. I smacked him, "_Protection_. That means Tampons or Pads you idiot!"

I then sat down on the edge of the bed, my cramps were getting incredibly painful and I knew it wouldn't be long.

"Wh-what!? No way! I'm not-"

"Dick do it now!" I barked at him and he stumbled out of the room and down the stairs. I could hear the echo of the door slam close and silence filled the house once again.

_Where was he going?_

It then occurred to me that I was staying in a house full of men, of course they wouldn't have women products stored in the house.

So that meant Dick had to go through the embarrassment of buying tampons. It brought a wry smile to my face but was suddenly cut off by a flash of pain once again.

I made my way to the bathroom and splashed water on my warm face, the cool sensation made me relax and I sat on the counter. I placed my back against the smooth mirror and waited.

So much for getting closer to Dick, I had probably made him take a few steps back, I sighed with anticipation.

In a matter of long minutes Dick was back, heavily breathing. When he came into my room I wrenched open the bathroom door. When seeing me, he tossed the box at me like a hot potato.

"So-" I slammed the bathroom door in his face.

* * *

When I excited, Dick was sitting on my bed looking embarrassed and awkward. He looked over at me and I couldn't help but be allured by him. He was the typical funny caring guy, and I couldn't help loving that.

My smiled turned to a smirk when I saw his face begin to flush, it was incredibly easy to see on his light complexion.

"I don't understand how it's so awkward for guys," I sit beside him, our arms bumping as my weight on the bed tips him towards me.

"Well, we're guys... that stuff is just; I try to avoid those things."

I cock a brow, "It's life Richard, someday you'll have a daughter with the same problem and will have to do the same thing. It's not like I have no clue about wet dreams, Dick."

He choked on his reply, and I smiled sweetly at his innocence on the matter.

"But you actually did to get them for me, so I should thank you."

He looked away but quickly glanced at me, his face reddening again from embarrassment. I giggled, putting my head on his shoulder.

I closed my eyes for a moment, in peace and I could feel his muscles relax in his shoulder. Suddenly I felt his fingers on my palm and I gave them a path in between my own fingers.

Once I felt another pang of pain and squirmed with discomfort. Now out of the moment I smiled at my words.

"Now out please, I'd like some _'Princess Happy'_ sleep."

* * *

When I opened my eyes, very little light was coming from my window. Looking at my clock it was just a bit after 5. With no pain, I got out of bed and made my way down the hall, slowing at Dick's room.

Unsure if he was inside, I put my ear to his door and heard nothing. He could be sleeping, himself.

I quietly turned the knob and poked my head through the space. The light was off and no presence inside. Closing the door again I made my way to the living room, no one.

I sighed, _why did this always happen?_

Passing the piano and the library, I found the gymnasium.

Slipping in without a noise, I stayed in the distance, watching in awe. There he was, and he was amazing.

Dick was flipping from the rings to a beam while practicing combat in between acts. After jumping back on to a beam, he paused after noticing me and came towards me, I met him halfway.

Unsure of what to say, we simply smiled at each other. Dick's coal hair was matted to his forehead, his body rising and faltering quickly as he panted. His eyes bright and electric.

"You're amazing, I hope you realize."

He chuckled, looking away from my eyes, "I have long ways to go, but thanks."

Before I could reply a noise at the gymnasium door took our attention. At the second door of the gym, we found Albert.

"Master Dick, Candace, dinner shall be served in ten minutes." And with that, the butler turned and left.

Dick looked back at me, "I'm going to go get changed, so I'll see you in ten."

When I watched Dick exit the gym, I couldn't help the feeling that a kiss would've been exchanged, as well as a blush coming to my cheeks. But neither of us took the step.

* * *

I sat at the dining table with Bruce and Richard, happily conversing with them over a plate of spaghetti. Bruce had brought up a break in at the bank down the road from my old home. More and more break in's were starting in my area.

"... That means I'm giving you strict orders to stay away from your previous home, is that clear Candace?"

Pursing my lips, I nodded. It wouldn't be too hard to do, I still had sensitive feelings over my past. Dick gave me a weary glance across the table.

Hoping he wouldn't worry over me, I stuck my tongue out at him, his visage quickly changed from concern to amusement.

Moments later, I was in the kitchen helping Al clean the dishes. Bruce had retrieved to the Batcave to worm on a current project of a new gadget. Dick had disappeared but I knew I'd see him later tonight.

"Miss Candace," I chuckled at Al's words.

"Yes Alfred?" I replied after setting a dish in the cupboard.

Alfred to a breath and continue washing a bowl. "Even though I believe the subject shows itself, I can't help but say it myself. I can confidently say both Master Bruce and Master Dick have missed your company in the Manor. As well as myself."

I couldn't help but smile. His words felt so nice to hear. I had never been missed when it was just my father and I. He would sometimes forget about me, he had once believed I had left the same night as my mother. Sometimes forgotten my existence when he was so loaded.

Setting my cloth down, I embraced the butler, he was one of the most generous and caring men I had ever met. He was like my unknown grandfather.

"Thank you," I mumbled into the sleeve of Alfred, "that means much more to me than you know."

And with that we went back to our dishes, just as Dick busted through the kitchen doors, panting. Both Al and I stopped to stare at his distorted face.

"Master Dick...?" Albert began, but Dick completely ignoring him, because he was completely focused on me.

"Candace..." he came over to me and grabbed my hand squeezing it, "Candace, there's a problem."

My heart began to pace little faster as thoughts and questions flowed into my mind. I squeezed his hand back. "What kind of problem?"

Dick began pulling me towards the piano where one of the many entrances to the Bat Cave. "Dick, could you fill me in please?"

No answer, his eyes locked in front of him. "Dick... Richard?"

Slowing his pace, he let me walk in step with him. "I just... don't get mad at us, we're doing the best we can... doing the best we can for you."

I stopped, our enclosed hands separating, only then making me realize we had still been holding hands.

I furrowed my brows in confusing, this was beginning to look like a serious problem.

Looking between me and the way to the Batcave, I could tell Dick was contemplating on what to say next. Hesitant if he wanted to do this.

Taking a deep breath, I walked past Dick towards the Cave, "Let's just get this over with."

After passing the wall of past suits and water, I found Bruce who was standing in front of the multiple screens. He turned to look at me, his face its usual monotone. But his eyes shone bright with pity and sadness.

"Candace..." Bruce began but I cut him off by coming up next to him and looking up at the screens, I began focusing on what they were showing.

I choked suddenly, because the picture was too much for my head. Even past the flashes and blends of red, yellow and orange, I recognized what it was perfectly.

My home. Up in ashes.

Half the roof collapsed in, windows shattered and walls melted and blackened.

All my memories, all my past life. Gone. All the history of my mother and father. Gone.

I realized tears had begun to stream down my face and Dick was once again holding my hand. I felt myself shaking and tried to stop, but my eyes wouldn't look away from the photo. I couldn't even put myself in the place of reading the article.

"I'll be going to investigate shortly." Bruce mumbled while grabbing his mask and passing me. Finally I snapped out of my gaze and followed the vigilante. "I'm going with you."

Bruce looked over his shoulder, shaking his head slightly "No, you'll stay here at the Manor-"

"This is my home Bruce! The one I grew up in! My past! You can't really believe I'll stay her quietly while people go through my things, my past!"

We stood in silence, looking at each other with an equal glare. Dick then came over to us, "Bruce is right Candace, this was definitely the Light's doing. It's not safe."

My lip quivered and made my way back up to the Manor. Why would this happen? Right after I had calmed down from the last news report, of my father.

Now I have nothing to remind me of my past. It's all been burnt away. Literally and theoretically speaking.

When I entered the main lobby, Alfred was on the telephone, "I'm sorry but miss Way isn't in the right condition to-"

"Who is it?" I snapped, walking over to him.

Alfred then spotting me, moved the telephone away from his ear. "Mister Jaime, a friend of-"

Once again cutting him of, I stretched out me hand to him. Understanding, Alfred handed me the phone. I could hear Jaime's muffled words.

"Jaime...?" I began nervously.

"Candace! Thank god you're okay. Once I hard heard about your house I freaked! I... I just can't believe Gotham is getting that low to set fire to-"

"Jaime could I come see you?" I asked quietly, hoping Alfred wouldn't hear me. Sadly he turned once I had spoken. "Candace... I don't think that's the wisest choice."

"What's the wisest choice?" Dick asked as he entered the room.

"I don't need your consent, I won't go to my house. But I just need to get out." I then put the phone back to my ear, "I'm coming over."

With that I hung up and ran up the steps to my room, Dick on my trail he entire time. When I entered my room I searched for my jacket.

"Dacey... I don't want you getting hurt. Going to see Jaime isn't a good idea."

I looked up at the raven-haired boy, my eyes narrowing. "No Dick. You can't keep me locked up here, not with... I'm going to see Jaime either way."

Passing him and heading towards the doors, I turned to look back at him, "I'll be back." And then shut the door.

* * *

Jaime and I are close enough that I don't have to knock any more, I just walk in. His parents don't mind, but they aren't home much either. With his mother always working and his father wandering off.

I didn't even have to search the house because he was waiting at the door. He hugged me instantly and I felt better, Jaime was who I always went to in problems that consisted with my parents or my home life.

Like usual, we climbed on to his roof and sat to talk. I couldn't help but look for any sign of black smoke in the distance. None.

Bruce would be over there by now. I couldn't help but continuously get the itch to go see for myself.

"... I mean, it is my house anyway." I paused, glancing at my best friend, he nodded. "I know they want to help me from whatever... but, that house was my life."

Jaime suddenly stood up, his hand open towards me, "Then let's go, some billionaire shouldn't stop you from saying goodbye one last time."

I smiled at him and we made our way towards my past.

_**I really hope I can get the next chapter up faster than this one. If you have any questions or suggestions, please let me know! ~ WittyApple**_


	14. Ashes and Promises

_**I recommend you reread the previous chapter since it's been so long that I've posted a chapter, my apologies by the way. Enjoy! ~ WittyApple**_

* * *

**Gotham City:**

**October 11, 21:09 EDT**

The smell of death drifted through the air, in such distance I still couldn't even see my house. _Or also know as my old home._ That smell of ash would forever be the death of me. Because everything I used to familiarize with, was now gone.

I felt Jaime grab my hand and squeeze it as we walked down the dark road. It was the only thing that was letting me know I could still feel. Everywhere else on my body was tingling or numb.

The more I imagined of what I would see, the heavier my feet became. I swallowed a large lump as I struggled to keep my head up.

What would happen now? I didn't know if that meant that the Light knew who I was and where I was... or if this was a simple Gotham city mishap.

_Either way it still hurt. It still killed me inside_.

We stopped at the opposite side of the street, looking at the black rubbish that had once been a place of solitude, of my only memories of my childhood, whether they were good ones or bad.

I stepped on to the road, slowly making my way towards it when I was stopped by a black figure.

I glanced only quickly at the shadow, and the first thought that came was the only familiar shadow I knew. Gotham's Cape Crusader... or Bruce.

"I'm not going home. Not yet." I said with as much steadiness I could muster into my quivering voice. Ready for Bruce to lecture me and scare Jaime home, I looked down at my feet.

But instead I got shiver up my spine and a sharp pain underneath my chin, forcing my head up to look at the black figure.

_You're not Bruce._

"Then that works perfectly into my schedule." A rough voice spoke from the shadow.

A jolt of fear pierced through my gut, I felt it coming up my throat like vomit but pushed it down. I had to stay calm.

I took a step back, swatting the hand away. A clatter sounded through the silence, I guesses it was a knife that had fallen out of the rough voice's hand.

"I've got my own plans. I work by **my** schedule, and you don't seem to be in them. So now I think you should be leaving." I point over my shoulder to the empty street.

The figure bends closer and even before I can see his face, I can smell the alcohol and cigarette smoke flowing from him.

The man is larger than his voice put him out to be, his face is oddly and unevenly shaved and his nose is noticeably crooked; he grins at me.

I hear Jaime come closer, "Candace, what do you think you're doing?" He whispers harshly at me.

Quickly grabbing my wrist, the man pulls me close and leans closer to me. The scent makes me want to puke. His grip is strong, but nothing I can't get out of. _Thanks to the help of Black Canary and living in the streets of Gotham_.

"You should listen to your boyfriend. He knows he isn't strong enough to help you." I glare at the man, "He's not my boyfriend. And I'm certain Jaime could bust your ass."

The man's grip on my wrist drops so suddenly I drop to the ground with a thump. His attention is now on Jaime, his grin widens.

"Let's see if what she says is true, boy." The man cracks his knuckles and I can hear Jaime's swallow.

_Why is Jaime so nervous? I swear I've seen him take down bigger men._

Jaime's glare is hard, but I can see the slight nervousness behind it. Jaime then grins as well, "Great, some extra punching bag practice will be good for me."

I push myself back a bit, I'll only interfere if Jaime needs the help. Which he won't... I hope.

They both lash out punches, and Jaime instantly has the man down. The man's arm is twisted in an abnormal way, but he suddenly laughs and before I know it, I hear dragging feet behind me.

I quickly turn around to see another man come around the dark corner. Jaime sees him too, "Now that's just not fair."

Quickly taking the advantage, the man underneath Jaime gets up, putting my friend in a headlock. "Jaime!" I spring up, rushing over to help when another grip on my wrist comes and I get pulled back.

"Let to of me bastard, there's nothing I have that you would want!" I growl at the second drunkard.

All I wanted to do was see the place I grew up one last time_, in peace! _Which apparently is too much for me to ask_._

I struggle, hitting the man in the chest, he loses his breath but quickly regains it and grabs ahold of my other hand.

"Candace, why didn't you run when you had the chance?" I hear Jaime bark out, I can see him wrestling between the two other men.

I give an annoyed look, "Because I'm obviously not going to leave you here on your own! How much of a bitch do you think I am?"

The man I'm struggling with chuckles and pulls me in closer, causing our weight and momentum to shift, making us fall to the ground.

Now on top of me, it's beginning to get difficult to breathe. There's not that many more options for me to get out of this.

The man chuckles out, "I love a girl with attitude."

I would've rolled my eyes at this, but I was using most of my focus on making sure this idiot's weight didn't crush me. And there it was, the perfect way out.

I smirked, "And I love when a man's balls work." With as much force I could muster, I aimed my foot at the drunkards sunshines.

He let out a grunt; knowing his strengths were lowered, I pushed him off, stumbling to get on foot.

Jaime.

I looked around to find him being held down, the drunkard hovering over him, hitting him in any open spot. A growing rage overtook me when I saw this.

I took a step forward, before falling and smashing my face off the concrete ground. A groan slipped out, I was seeing double.

_Either I tripped or that idiot just grabbed my foot,_ I thought aggravated.

Trying to focus, I looked back to see that drunkard's hands on my foot. I propped myself up, struggling to get out of his grip, when the man suddenly disappear.

_I _really _must've hit my head hard_

I looked over at Jaime to see him alone, lying on the ground, his lip bloodied and his left eye already bruising.

I crawled over to my best friend, my lip quivering. It hurt so much to see him like this.

I felt someone pick me up around the waist and I flinched, elbowing the person behind me. They grunted softly, "Candace, it's me."

My body instantly relaxed, and I turned to face Richard. I looked up at his masked face, yet his blue eyes shone bright, a clear sign of worry in them. He lightly grabbed my face, a frown on his lips. "You're bleeding."

Hearing his voice, my body felt lighter, yet my heart instantly grew heavier. I latched on to his neck tightly.

I was so relieved to see him, smell him, feel him, hear him.

"You're safe now." He mumbled into my hair. I nodded lightly into the crook of his neck.

...Then I heard my name being mumbled lightly. _Jay_.

I let go instantly and rushed over to the blonde-haired boy.

"Candace... I'm sorry..." He looked at me through his right eye, the left too swollen to open. The piercing in my heart coming back instantly.

"Shhh, don't be. I'm alright, you're alright. We were saved. Batman and Robin saved us." I whispered to him, brushing his dirty blonde hair out of his face.

"No, it's n-not alright... I didn't save you... I couldn't help you." He replied hoarsely, his hand going to my face.

"I promise, Candy... when I'm older, I'll be able to p-protect you better than no one else ever could." I nodded into his hand, smiling, "Okay, Jay. It's a promise."

"Candace..." Bruce was here, and I knew then that my time here was growing short. I stood up slowly, facing Batman. Dick came to help Jaime up.

My guardian's eyes quickly left mine to look behind me at Jaime. I knew Bruce was originally here to protect me from my past, but I couldn't help but shake my head and walk past my guardian and continue towards the black abyss.

I was still seeing my past once more before it would be gone forever. Before all ash and evidence disappeared with the wind.

"I know this is difficult for you, but you have to leave in order for me to find who did this."

I turned to look back at the Cape Crusader, pursing my lips. I gave a quick glance at Jaime.

I sighed, I knew this was dangerous just standing here, I mean I almost got Jaime and I extremely injured; my stubbornness got in the way of not just my safety, but my best friend's.

I rubbed my eyes slowly and let another sigh escape my lips. _What was I doing here? _It had finally occurred to me that me being here, was pointless. What could I have done to stop this from already happening? To stop whoever had done.

Nothing.

"Candy..." Jaime started quietly.

Bruce was as motionless as a statue, still half hidden in shadows. Jaime, sticking out like a sore thumb; you could easily see fear and pain on his visage. Dick, between the two, I couldn't read him.

I was guilty for the harm that had come to Jaime. And upset at myself for making Dick and Bruce come down here. But I couldn't help but go with my gut feeling.

"I need to look for myself," I said aloud. "The only evidence of my past might be in there, I need to find that piece of my life."

And I turned and walked into the darkness of ash, debris and burning.

* * *

The first thing I could sense was a throbbing pain. When I opened my eyes everything was blurry. I let out a groan, raising my hand to my head. I felt fabric cover my head.

Blinking away the blurriness, I found myself in my room at the Wayne Manor.

_What happened?_

The last thing I remembered was being with Jaime... and then I remembered it all. The 2 drunkards, Jaime and his promise. Bruce and Dick. My childhood home... its lack of existence.

I let out a whimper, squeezing my eyes shut as all my previous emotions came flooding back, making my head throb worse than it was before.

I looked to see my door open; I could hear chatter echo down the hall.

Not wanting to test my voice, I knew I would have to get up.

_How long have I been out? I hope not too long._

First sliding my feet off the bed I carefully stood up, but only seconds after sitting right back down. My head throbbed and a quick wave of dizziness overwhelmed me again. My equilibrium was definitely off at the moment.

Grabbing ahold of my bedside table, I pushed myself up to get my body used to being vertical. Once I felt balanced enough, I took small steps towards the door.

By the time I had made my way down several hallways of the Manor, I had gained my balance again, though my head still throbbed. Being back in the Manor, I felt at ease; I smiled as I could hear the recognizable voices clearly.

When I reached Bruce's study I found the secret passage door closing shut. I had just missed them.

Rushing past the library and to the piano, I pressed the keys and quickly escalated. As expected, I found Bruce glued to his computers, Alfred picking up the dirty dishes that sat on a side table, and Dick readying his bike.

As if sensing, Dick turned around and locked eyes with mine. His face had instantly changed to what looked like relief and happiness.

"Candace, it's relieving to see you have awaken. After being out for almost five days we were beginning to wonder how bad the damage was. How are you feeling?" Asked Alfred as I reached Dick.

Hearing this, I dropped my gaze with dark-haired boy and looked to the butler, shocked.

"I was out for five days because I hit my head? When...?" Turning from his monitors, Bruce looked at me, a stern look on his face. "What was the last thing you remember? We aren't positive if any real damage was done."

Pursing my lips, _brain damage?_

I tried to think of the last thing I remember. "I was with Jaime, we went to go see my old home... which burnt down." I took a breath, I hope that part was a dream, "then there were these drunken men, they attacked us..." I looked up to Dick and Bruce, "then you two came along and helped us."

Bruce squinted, "Is that all?" I bit on my lip, about to nod until I remembered wanting to find a piece of my old home. "Did I go looking through the ashes for something?"

Dick then spoke up, "You said you wanted to find a piece of your old life to show evidence of your past."

"Did I find anything?" I asked to no one in particular.

Dick shook his head while Bruce looked at me, "Not before hitting your head. A piece of wood from the roof broke off and landed on you before any of us could do anything."

I took a deep breath, taking it all in. "Well at least you didn't do enough damage to do complete damage to your head." Dick said softly, I looked up at him.

"You'll need to keep the bandages on for at least a couple of weeks." said Alfred, speaking for the first time. Excusing himself, he exited with the dishes.

Bruce turned to his computers once more, "Martian Manhunter has reported that the exercise will begin at 15:45 hours, so I suggest you make your way to the Cave."

Dick nods at the back of his guardian's head and then looks to me, he chuckles at my puzzled face. "What is it?"

"Exercise...?"

"Martian Manhunter is devising a telepathic exercise in which the Team will fulfill a mission. It's a doomed-to-fail mission." Bruce answered.

_Then what's the point of the mission if its doomed-to-fail?_

"Simply to test the Team's skills in extreme pressure." Bruce continued as if reading my mind.

"Can I come with you to the Cave?" I asked Dick. He opened his mouth to answer when Bruce replied first, "It isn't the wisest choice, not after injuring your head."

I frowned, I finally got to stay at the Wayne Manor, and now I wasn't allowed to leave. Mimicking my visage, Dick bent forward, kissing my bandaged forehead quickly. "I'll tell you how it goes when I get back." Then he jumped on his bike and left after giving a quick wave.

"I'll be departing soon as well." I heard Bruce behind me after the rumble of Dick's bike died to silence.

I sighed in aggravation, "So I'm going to be here by myself while the Team does a mind test that could maybe put them in danger. That sounds _so_ peaceful to me."

Exiting something off the screen, Bruce sighed, mumbling something about persuasiveness under his breath. I smirked, I was totally in.

"You can join me, just as long as you don't do anything rash that could raise your blood pressure or but stress on your head." I nodded rashly, then went to go change out of my pajamas.

* * *

**_It's been taken me double the time to post because I don't have a computer to publish anymore so I used my phone to post this. It's a good thing I have patience (and love my phone) because I would've destroyed my phone an hour ago... Anyway, now that my writers block is over as well, it won't take me as long to post the next chapter! ~ WittyApple_**


End file.
